Star Wars The Red Quasars Incursions
by JKnight2025
Summary: The war between the EMPIRE and REBELLION has ended, it is a time of Rebuilding. In this time of Rebirth, changes to the status quo bring new Threats and Opportunities. A Teacher looking for new Students heads towards the Recreational planet, Terra'Den...
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars**

 _ **The Red Quasar Incursions**_

By Kristopher Rose

The black blanket of space spread to the furthest stretches of the galaxy. Within were multicolored swirls of color of every shade and hue, ranging from intense to the palest of pastels. Blinking pinpricks of far away stars emitted radiation into the vacuum and some warmed the habited planets in their systems. Millions of billions of stars, so much so that none could count given a thousand lifetimes, each part of this galaxy of color, and of darkness. Of all these systems there were the ones that held life, planets that ranged from hospitable to the truly inhospitable.

A single, large craft came into view. It wasn't as large as a Star Destroyer, but still large enough to be accommodate the passengers on it. The irregular shape of the ship reminded most of the ancient sea faring ships that had long ago disappeared into history. The bow of the ship had a shiny curved metal body that swept out into two manta like wings. Above clear rounded domes let everyone see out and clearly showed a miniature cityscape inside. Just behind these domes was the bridge which oversaw, melded into boxy crew and engine compartments. Each line though was rounded off to be less severe, shined to a gleaming polish. Three massive engines pushed the ship elegantly forward.

This system's sun caught on the gleaming metal of the ship and on cue the domes began to darken. This subsystem would protect those looking out from accidentally being blinded by close orbits to stars as well if they were attacked by pirates. Lawlessness had increased after the fall of the Empire, but that had slowly been stopped as the Republic had started up more patrols. Now the pirate strikes were limited to the outer rim territories and other areas where even the Empire hadn't been able to patrol effectively.

The ship lazily listed as it came around for the docking pattern of the space station above the planet. It glided through space as if it were one of those ancient aquatic ships. The people inside came out of their cabins and lined the viewing areas around the dome. Some gazed at the blue and green marble that was the planet below, while others gazed out at the swirling nebulae and galaxies not visible from any planet. The hypnotic view was only interrupted by a cluster of twinkling stars that came into view. Not a single passenger or crew paid them heed, barely even acknowledged they were there.

Instead the people took for granted the technological wonder that allowed them to transverse the stars. They took in the epic views with a mild state of contentment. Some plotted, some enjoyed. There were those who were wealthy and those that were using their last credits for this chance at a better life. They were a microcosm of sentient life across the galaxy. Each had their hopes, dreams and desires for their future. Two such passengers were different from the rest.

Ariana Noble and Selena Ecks could feel the Force flowing through their fellow passengers. Each could feel the emotions around them, their connections to the Force in a way that brought a different understanding of the galaxy to them. The two women were Jedi, the only ones that they knew of anymore. Though there were rumors, they had yet to find anymore like them. Yet they were searching, for there was a pulsing light on the horizon of the Force.

Their cabin was below the dome deck, humbly situated in the densely packed economy cabins. The wealthy and well off could afford the cabins nearer to the dome and had great views. Those in the economy section barely had enough room for two beds and the refresher. As to be expected there were those who envied the wealthy their luxuries, just as there were those who paid no heed. Not that they or the Jedi ever stayed below decks for long. Even when there was nothing to see, they walked along the domed decks watching the stars go by.

"Master," Selena said, "we're almost at the planet. Do you believe we will find another here?"

Ariana nodded her head, "The Force has been drawing us to this destination. We must trust in its guidance." She saw her apprentice's head bob half heartedly. "It was always a chance that this journey of ours would be a lonely one. The Jedi used to be all across the galaxy, war and conflict may have dwindled use to just a handful."

"I don't think so master, but its disheartening that we haven't come across any that were trainable in all our travels," Selena said. "Any word on the Jedi Skywalker?"

Ariana gently smiled, "No, the stories of him dried up after the fall of the Empire. It is entirely possible that he was several Force Users that joined forces to take down the Emperor and Darth Vader. I'm not sure there ever was a Luke Skywalker."

"Didn't your master know of him?" Selena asked.

"No, my student, my master participated in the Rebellion up to a point, but always as an operative," the older Jedi explained. "With no Skywalker or any other Jedi, it is up to someone to rebuild the Order. This isn't the task I would have chosen, but it has chosen us. Come now my student, another world a waits."

"I know, I can't wait!" the younger Jedi exclaimed with the passion of those who are young and adventurous.

Ariana knew her student though wouldn't let her previous questions rest. Selena's family had told her stories of the dashing Jedi hero Luke Skywalker and how he faced the Evil Heart of the Empire. Now the young woman trained hard, mastered every technique Ariana could teach her, all to be like the hero in those stories. In this way they were good for her, pushed her student to be the best she could be. In other ways they were bad, pushing the idea that reckless ventures were the only way to solve the galaxy's problems.

However Selena was mindful when she needed to be and only slightly reckless. A better student Ariana knew she was less likely to find. So a few stories of daring were more than allowable, thus Ariana never corrected her on them. Young people, especially in this period where the galaxy seemed to be knitting itself back together, needed their heroes. What Selena didn't know, was that her teacher could see her becoming a great hero in her own right.

As they looked out the dome more stars twinkled into existence, and a sudden cold wave of dread come over the two Jedi. Hair stood on end, while a chill settled right into their bones. Something bad, very, very bad was coming. Both women moved back away from the edge of the dome, towards the center of the deck. From the appearing start scores of small black dots darted out like angry ants.

The other passengers still hadn't caught on to what was amiss, even the crew were just now getting warning signals from their sensors. The angry ant like dots quickly became round eyeballs with large rectangular wings. They shot out green blaster fire and finally everyone knew something bad was happening. The ship rocked as the first of the blasters pelted it. The domes darkened even as the defensive shields began to rise. It was too late though.

The TIE fighters strafed the cruise ship, hitting systems accurately and quickly. The shield failed even as they were almost raised and the engines went out. With the engines also went the lights, all the passengers were plunged into darkness except for the slivers of light making it through the dome. Chaos ensued as the passengers became frightened.

Outside the TIES swirled around like hungry vultures over a carcass. From the way they came more ships swooped in. These though weren't more fighters but boarding shuttles. Inside were red armored soldiers that looked like the old Empire's Storm Troopers. Their weapons were at the ready, faces blank behind the red skull imagery of their helmets.

Within moments they were at the airlocks, overriding them by any means necessary. Once breached, they rushed into the helpless cruise ship and right towards the frightened passengers. The crew of this ship valiantly tried to protect their charges, firing with blaster pistols. In the end they died valiantly. The blaster rifles and carbines of the Red Quasar Storm Troopers eviscerated the defense as if it were paper. Defenders fell, others ran but in the end it was all the same. The Red Quasars took ground and those left behind were at their mercy.

"Get these people to the escape pods!" Ariana screamed over the din of noise. To those screaming and frightened she shouted, "Come with us! To safety!"

None paid attention, there was too much noise, too many people screaming and shouting for her to accurately be heard. What she needed was something to snap them out of it, pull them back to the present. There was still time to get many to the escape pods. The nearby of Terra'Den was close enough that many could land there before the attackers could grab them. She just needed their attention. Luckily her apprentice was ready.

The snap hiss of a lightsaber igniting and the sudden blue light it put out was more than enough to get everyone's attention. Selena stood with it above her head, pointed towards the top of the dome like a beacon. The light illuminated all around her and as a result shouts turned to hushed whispers and chaos subsided to wary attention. Selena had their attention.

"Follow me to the escape pods! The sooner we get off this ship, the sooner you'll be safe," her voice carried. It was as much a result of projecting her voice as much as using a touch of the Force to carry it tall nearby ears. "Come now, in rows like back in school."

"Well done apprentice," Ariana gave her a gentle smile. "I'm going to see if I can find more below decks. Get these people to safety."

"What about you, Master?" Selena looked torn between her duty and her want to stay and help her master.

Ariana gently gave her arm a shake, "Don't wait for me. If you don't see me, I'll catch up with you. Now go!"

Selena led those around her, while Ariana ran below decks. Getting everyone into pods took a while, as did searching each cabin and convincing the travelers to leave everything behind. Both Jedi made multiple trips before they had all they could fine safely ready to escape, but they held off launching. There was still the matter of the TIE Fighters flying about, the launches had to be timed perfectly.

Each pod was programmed to land away from populated areas, even if there was still a chance they could land in the middle of a town or city. Nothing was perfect on the best of days, and it wasn't the best of days at all. All they could hope for was the best, that all would work out. No longer were they divided by wealth and privilege. The affluent sat scared next to those they would rarely spend time with. The poor saw their supposed betters just as frightened as they, and most importantly just like they were. They also saw the courageous Jedi motioning more into escape pods with her lightsaber.

Screams and blaster fire filled the halls now that they had been emptied. Those unlucky enough not to make it to an escape pod were captured or slain. More troopers flooding the crippled ship, disappearing into rooms and the storage areas below. When they returned, signs of wealth, credit chips and other materials came with them. Those things that were too heavy to move by hand were stacked for hover carts to come pick up. Fuel, food, medical supplies and replacement parts were seized with military precision. Soon all was looted and what remained were those unlucky people that hadn't followed the Jedi to the escape pods.

"Today is your lucky day," a Togrutta man wearing dark clothing and cloak said, his voice full of joyful malice. "Today you worms begin to serve the glorious First Order. Some of you will be taken by your new masters, others will be sold. If any of you have the strength to deny this destiny, face me now."

A hooded shape menacingly marched over, "Master, there are passengers being evacuated."

"Ah, so someone in this rabble of stinking wretches has their wits," the Togrutta said again as he turned to follow his student. "Come, Nyrom, I believe it is time for some sport!"

"Yes, master," the dark hooded man pulled out a lightsaber, a red blade breached into existence.

"Lord Set," one of the troopers said, "we will start loading the slaves."

"Very good, very good," Lord Ravanus Set cackled.

The time had come. The TIES were far enough away that when the pods launched, they would have the slightest of leads. That would have to be enough, because Ariana could feel darkness coming towards them. A darkness that would consume all the warmth from the day, and next to it was a roaring, blistering fire of hatred. Whoever was coming was very strong in the Force, both of them. Both Selena and Ariana had managed to never run afoul of Dark Jedi or Sith, till that day. If the Force was with them, maybe they still wouldn't have to.

They were at a disadvantage. The Dark Jedi coming to them had the initiative, momentum and the two Jedi would have to worry about fighting in cramped quarters with innocents around. No, it was better if they were to flee now, regroup and fight on their own terms. They would have to live with the fact that even with their best, some of the passengers hadn't made it. Those that had though would be because the Jedi weren't about to give up.

Selena and Ariana started ejection process for the pods. One by one the pods launched out into the vacuum of space in predetermined intervals. The computer system that ran them was on a separate power system that had its own power source. It wouldn't last forever, just long enough to launch the escape pods. That would be enough, it was all they needed.

The last escape pod had room enough for two more passengers. Ariana pushed Selena in, now that all the others had been evacuated, it was their turn. She buckled in and looked up just in time to see the Dark Jedi almost upon them. Selena went to warn her master, but just as the woman stepped into the pod, something yanked her back out. The Dark Jedi were there, Selena knew she had to do something.

Ariana sprang up from where she had been thrown against the bulkhead. Her lightsaber was lit, its blue light pointing towards the darkness coming at her. Behind her two enemies were a dozen troopers, all with their blasters aimed at her. If they opened fire the blaster bolts could hit the people in the escape pods. The equation was easy for her to do. Somebody would need to stay and fight so that the others could escape to safety.

Turning to her student, Selena, Ariana said, "Finish our mission. You must find other people like us, help them train to be Jedi. The Force will be with you, always."

Before Selena could protest, Ariana used the Force to close the door and the escape pod rocketed off. The young Jedi inside watched as her teacher sprang straight into the oncoming enemies. The blackness of space and the pinpricks of stars replaced that sight suddenly as the escape pod rocketed towards Terra'Den. She didn't have but a moment to spare for her master as a horrifying sight showed up in the view port of the escape pod. It was a TIE Fighter with its sights set on them and they had no way to fight back. Only a miracle would save them.

Selena reached out with the Force, knowing she had to try something. Time slowed, she saw the TIE's blasters start to glow green with energy. Then she saw brilliant blue white bolts obliterate the TIE into nothingness. The explosion caused her pod to be rocked and start spiraling rapidly into a dizzying descent towards the atmosphere. She thought she caught the image of a lone X-Wing fly by the view port.

Krynn Sabaac saw the TIE fighter targeting the escape pod. He rolled his X-Wing to get a better shot and proceeded to fire at the oncoming fighter. The TIE exploded and thanks to his repositioning, the pod flew safely under him. More TIES were in bound, so he banked hard before pulling up. They were fast and maneuverable, but X-Wings more than gave them a run for their money. He felt his wingman beside him stay in formation.

"Krayt Three, those TIES are gaining on us, any bright ideas?" Krynn's wingman asked.

"We're going to save those escape pods, Four," Krynn said with more confidence then he knew he should feel. "Let's get their attention and lead them away. Standard Weave maneuver."

They didn't have to try very hard; a portion of the TIES had already broken off to intercept them. Krynn threw his X-Wing into a steep climbing turn, his wingman followed suit. Images of TIE fighters spun around their cockpits, but the enemy wasn't able to get a bead on them easily. Three TIES broke off to follow the pilots in the spiraling climb, only to be surprised as the X-Wings cut the throttle and flew in separate directions.

Krynn weaved back and forth, crisscrossing with his wingman. He saw one of the TIES pull in behind Krayt Four. His X-Wing responded and he pulled his next turn even tighter, fell in behind the TIE. Pulling the trigger, he sent a few well placed blasts straight into the enemy fighter. As it exploded he fell back into the weave in just enough time for his wingman to blast a TIE off his tail. The third enemy pulled back as more TIES entered the fray.

Krynn saw the TIES and began a split "S" maneuver. Pushing his stick down, he dived, straightened out and then pushed down on the stick again. On a planet this would leave him flying upside down, which the next part of his maneuver would fix. Rolling over he could see the TIES diving to catch him. He wasn't out of tricks yet. Cutting the power to engines, he pushed his X-Wing to the right letting momentum carry it. Then as his nose started towards the incoming TIE fighters, he pulled back on the throttle and was pressed into his seat as the machine responded to him.

The X-Wing rocketed past the incoming TIES, the second X-Wing barely kept up with it, but they both turned at the same time. With altitude over the other fighters, Krynn was set up for an attack run. The TIES in the lead turned again to face him, their pilots already opening up with their guns. They weren't in a good position for firing, however some of the shots came in closer than both X-Wing pilots would have liked.

The lead TIES that had turned though were not the targets of Krynn, instead it was the TIES in the middle. Due to the juking and jiving, they were left bunched together between the lead TIES and those bringing up the rear. Two fell to Krynn's shots and another fell to his wingman's. They turned again, raking the TIES in the rear; one more each disappeared into an exploding ball of energy.

The enemy pilots scattered, but soon returned in formations. This time though they were more spread out and individual flights now engaged the X-Wings. Krayt Four managed one more confirmed kill before he and Krynn had to retreat back to a climbing spiral. They had to leave its relative safety as the TIE fighter pilots started to make strafing runs as others chased them. If they didn't start a new strategy, they risked being overwhelmed. However their original one had worked.

Just as another set of TIES were about to make a strafing run, six X-Wings roared past at full throttle while three more engaged them straight on. The TIES broke formation to escape only for a mixture of X-Wings, Y-Wings, and A-Wings joined the fray. Two B-Wings were rising from the planet's surface slowly, their wings in attack position. The TIES barely had the time to run before Krynn and the rest of the Terra'Den Security Forces were on them.

On board the Star Destroyer, the last of the drops ships returned. Captain J'lan had his officers issue the return orders. The gunners laid down cover fire for the returning fighters, turbo lasers made the surrounding space light up with deadly energy. The pursuing defenders of Terra'Den pulled back, and took a protective stance around the crippled cruised ship. They watched as the Star Destroyer jumped to lightspeed, standing guard as relief ships from the planet came into view.

Soon rescue workers were scouring the crippled vessel as the fighters outside set up a perimeter zone. It was doubtful that the attackers would come back, but just to be safe the Republic had been contacted. Two cruisers were on their way, and were promised to stay on station for several days. Meanwhile the fighters would stand watch, protect those sent to help.

"Krayt Three and Four, would you mind telling me what in the blazes that was?" the not so angry voice of Krayt Squadron Leader said over the comms. "What were you two hotshots thinking taking on fifty TIES solo? That's the way pilots are killed!"

"I saw the escape pods in trouble, so I ordered my wingman to follow me in," Krynn explained. "Before that I wanted to practice some maneuvers early."

"Well I guess that was lucky for the people in the pods, get down there and make sure they all landed safely," Krayt Leader ordered. "I expect a full debrief on my desk by morning." He clicked his comm before adding in, "Good job by the way boys."

Krynn and Krayt Four flew back towards the planet, their "S" foils back into normal flight position. Reentering the atmosphere, they could see several rescue ships had already landed next to several crashed pods. The two X-Wings zoomed over the landscape. Almost all the pods had been accounted for, except for one. They found that one in the forests outside the city. The hatches were open already, the people inside making their way slowly out.

"Four, can you call this in and stay up top?" Krynn asked. "I'm going down to see if anyone needs help."

"Sure Three, don't mind me. I'm just going to fly around in circles thinking about how much I almost died today," Krynn's wingman said before he clicked over to the Security Forces channel.

Krynn landed in a nearby open copse and left his Astromech droid to look over his fighter. Quest had been with him for a long time and there wasn't a more loyal droid in his opinion. He made sure that the webbing from his seat was disconnected before removing his helmet. Placing it on the controls, the droid raised the canopy to allow him out. He pulled out his emergency chain ladder and secured it. Now he could climb back in if he needed to, not that he didn't have an alternate method thanks to his other training.

Though he didn't think he'd need it, Krynn made sure his sidearm was still attached to his leg. Making his way back over to where the escape pod had landed, or crashed depending on your point of view. The survivors were mostly out, with only a few needing extra help getting out. They were the ones who had been seriously hurt in the landing or had been too infirm to climb out.

A young woman with long black hair and green eyes was helping people out as best as she could. Behind her those that had escaped were sitting on the ground or pacing back and forth. She was reassuring an older couple who were near hysterics after their wild ride. He could feel her soothing the older couple with gentle tendrils of the Force. She must have been the one he had felt on the escape pod earlier. From her presence it was very evident that she had training.

Krynn climbed up next to her, "Here let me help you with that." Crawling into the escape pod, he put a gentle hand on the older woman. "Everything is going to be okay. Now I'm going to help you out and my friend there is going to make sure you get to safety, then I'm coming back for your loved one. Ready?"

He helped them out one at a time, Selena finding a place for them to sit away from the downed escape pod. Once everyone was out, they both set to making sure the survivors were stable, or at least not panicking at their experience. For most if not all, had never experienced the terror or violence of the attack. The cruise was meant to be one of tranquility and relaxation, instead within less than an hour's time everything had gone wrong.

Wearing the flight uniform of a Security Forces pilot put some of the people at ease. It didn't hurt that rescue speeders started to appear moments later. The rescue workers quickly triaged patients and sent those in most need of care back to Chan'lon for medical attention. Those that could wait stayed behind till the speeders returned. Eventually everyone was taken back to a medical facility, leaving Selena and a few other survivors for last.

"That was some great work there," Krynn said as he introduced himself. "I'm Krynn Sabaac."

"Selena Ecks," the young woman replied. "Are you one of the pilots that were up there?"

"Luckily my wingman and I made it up in time," Krynn explained. "We weren't even supposed to up in the air for another thirty minutes."

Selena gave him a knowing look, "I'm not sure luck had anything to do with it."

"I think you and I have much to talk about," he tried unsuccessfully to hide his enthusiasm.

"That we do flyboy, but I believe my ride is here," she said, the speeders from Chan'lon had returned. "Will I see you again?"

"Count on it," Krynn nodded at her. "Be safe miss."

Her smile and the little wave would stay with him the rest of the way back to his fighter. There was something about her, and he wasn't sure it was just because she could use the Force like him. No, there was something about the way she was helping the people out. There was strength in her that was matched only by the intelligence he saw in her eyes. The selflessness she had displayed added in made it very hard for him to concentrate. Krynn was very definitely looking forward to seeing her again, and hopefully learning more about where she came from.

Moments later he lifted off in his X-Wing, flying back to base. The ride was uneventful and he had a moment to look towards the sky, back to where his heart longed to be, back in space. It wasn't that he was looking for adventure in the sense of action and heroics. Instead he wanted to see the stars, what lay around them. Master Onderan had told him of varying peoples from all sorts of words. All he had seen were the people that Lorn had set up to bring in Jedi artifacts in. Though varied, there was more to see out in the expanse. These thoughts kept him busy and he landed at base before he realized it.


	2. Chapter 2

While some of the survivors were taken to safety, those who hadn't escaped had a much different fate in store for them. Captain J'lan stood in the control room over the bay where the drops ships had been secured. Out came the red armored Storm Troopers of the Red Quasars. Weapons at the ready, they took up position on either side of the boarding ramp. Next came the prisoners, being pushed by more Storm Troopers from behind. Family, friend and stranger held each other for comfort with terror in their eyes. The visages of those red skull like helmets and ease at which the troopers held their blasters. They were defenseless and the whole pageantry of it was meant to reinforce that fact.

The prisoners were marched off to holding cells, sullenly looking defeated. They were civilians, unused to battle. The war with the Empire had ended and the Republic had been restored. Sure there were skirmishes between the Resistance and the First Order, but that was out there in the frontier. For most of these people living coreward, life was peaceful again.

Many were artisans, bankers, some actors, and even some that were so wealthy they didn't have to work. Most though were the cogs in the wheel of all Galactic Governments, the workers who kept economies rolling and trade going. They too looked up on their fate with uncertainty.

Unlike some of the wealthier prisoners who may have family to ransom them back to, their families would only know they had disappeared. For those who were even poorer, it would almost be like they never existed. The only ones who would miss them were their family and friends, but unable to do a thing about it. These people had long ago learned to deal with disappearances as loss and to never expect a return.

It was unjust, but that didn't necessarily mean that the wealthier people were awful. The take away were that some sentients had influence and others didn't. Those who recognized this would use their influence to be a force for good. They who didn't would use their influence to take care of their own, which in itself wasn't a bad thing. There just wasn't anyone to balance it out, to show that everyone was worthy of the same deference no matter their station in life.

Out of the last drop ship marched two Storm Troopers carrying the limp body of Ariana Noble. Behind them marched Ravanus Set, with Ariana's lightsaber clipped to his belt, and Nyrom Mal. The two men, Togrutta and Human, radiated danger. Looking at them directly was like looking at a predator in the eye. You could see them gauging, testing and seeking that weak part of you, and would pounce on it when found. Their whole manner belied those who could easily bring pain and violence upon anyone they found disfavorable.

Captain J'lan wasn't fond of having them onboard. His crews had been more then adequate in their raids. However the First Order had wanted the two Dark Jedi onboard. He knew it was probably due to the nature of his little group. The Red Quasars were pirates, but they were pirates for the First Order. Formed from all the personnel who didn't quite fit into the rigid structure of the established military. Instead of wasting them, Captain J'lan had been given command of them. Any who showed great promise, skill or special gift, would be sent to him instead of being dismissed outright.

Since they weren't standard military, Captain J'lan ran his crew a little differently than the once Imperials did. Those who performed on the job were rewarded, even if their uniforms weren't crisps or their salutes perfect. As long as they respected his command and did their jobs, he let subtle slips in the chain of command and protocol slide. However if they didn't, or if they were too insubordinate, his punishments could be as harsh as any imagined Sith torture.

"Captain," Ravanus spoke with that eerie bored to be here voice. "I always enjoy your coming to see us back. It means so much to us that you care."

Captain J'lan resisted the urge to roll his eyes and bit back a rather nasty comment, "I came down to see the status of our resources. According to my reports we lost fifteen fighters in that last engagement."

"Your contact on the planet is an idiot," Nyrom said as he took up position next to his master. "The Security Forces intercepted us quicker than they should have. Either your informant gave us bad intelligence or the Security Forces had another layer of security we were not made aware of."

"Though my student speaks truly on most counts, I believe this was a bit of bad luck on your pilots' part," Ravanus shook his head as he thought about it. "They wouldn't send up just two fighters at first. No, I believe there was a change in plans. It is just too bad that your pilots were unable to kill two X-Wings, their incompetence is astounding. We got what we came for though, so all is well."

"Those were my pilots out there," Captain J'lan reminded the two Dark Jedi. "They were loyal to the First Order and have fought many battles for it.."

"And yet were destroyed by two pilots from a backwater planet that is best known for being a resort," Ravanus countered. "Now it's possible that a Jedi might have been able to fly circles around your people, but last I checked, the Jedi were gone."

"Indeed they are Lord Set," Captain J'lan had just about as much as he could take of his unwelcomed guests. "If there is anything you require, please let me know. Have the troopers take your prisoner down to the secure detention level."

With that the captain left, his staff already falling in behind him. Statements and accounts of the battle were still being gathered, but they held the preliminaries. For the next hour he would go over the details with this executive officer and the squadron leaders. Fifteen of his pilots and fighters destroyed, and nine were by just two X-Wings. He wanted to know who they were and how to best destroy them. These crews of his may have been outcasts of the First Order, but they were his crews.

Nyrom watched the captain leave, "Master, if the Jedi are gone, who is this?"

"That is a good question my student," Ravanus motioned for the two troopers to follow him. "She had the skills to fight, obviously she has been trained. A Jedi though, I'm not sure I would call her. When she awakes, we will find out more. I look forward to interrogating her personally."

Selena was adamant about one thing, no blood work. After being taken to the medcenter, the physicians had subjected her and the other survivors to a battery of tests. Most were to check for any hidden or internal injuries. She was pleased to hear they couldn't find anything, however she had told them she wouldn't let any blood work be done. She settled on a claim of it going against her religious beliefs before the doctors finally relented.

Back during the days of the Empire, they had used such tests on the blood in order to ferret out possible Jedi. There were other tests, but that was one of the most common ones that her master had warned her about. The others would require specialized equipment that one normally wouldn't find on a world like this, and most probably still resided on Coruscant.

She thought of her master, still unable to feel her in the Force. She hoped she hadn't fallen, but she was sure she would have felt that. A connection formed between teacher and student over time. It allowed them to feel the other's presence from almost anywhere, and especially if the bond was great. If she had been killed and her spirit became one with the Force, Selena would have known. Instead she knew the best thing right now was to focus.

Their original mission had been to find people with an affinity with the Force. That surprisingly had been successful with the pilot from earlier. She had felt it pouring off of him. The Force was definitely strong with him, with how it flowed, she suspected he might have some training. It may not have been Jedi training, but it was possible someone had helped him learn to control his gifts.

It would be good for him to meet with Master Noble, she would know more precisely how much training he would need. That meant she would need to find him again, convince this pilot to come with her and then find Master Noble. Well she was going to stay optimistic. Since he was a pilot, it might be easy enough to find a ship for him to pilot. That was if she could convince him to leave with her.

Suddenly a very cold, dark wave washed over her. A quick sense of danger sent her to her feet instantly. Looking around she tried to find a way to escape. With all the activity in the medcenter the exits weren't clearly visible, due to the physicians and medical assistants running about. The sense of danger was growing more acute and she knew she'd have to risk trying to leave with no exit plan.

Immediately her hand went to where her saber normally resided, but it was gone. A surge of panic, but she forced it down. Looking back she saw it sitting on the table. With all the people around she didn't want to call it to her, so she quickly ran back and grabbed it. Next she headed for the nearest place that the exit should be, and placed her faith in the Force.

As Selena neared one of the exits, and felt a sigh of relief, four armed soldiers came in with their weapons pointed. She started to turn and another eight surrounded her from the opposite side. They wore the black and blue uniforms of the ground Security Forces, though she didn't recognize it at first. She just knew that uniforms and badges looked like a local security force, but some of them wore no badges and their uniforms varied from the rest. They also felt different in the Force, more aggressive.

"Put down your weapon," the lead trooper demanded. "You are hereby under arrest for being an enemy to Terra'Den."

"I'm no enemy of this planet," Selena explained. "My ship was attacked and I was forced to flee here. All I want to do is go home."

She didn't have to try to sound sincere very hard, because that was exactly what she wanted to do. The best arguments always came from the heart. Most people when presented with an honest argument, may not agree with it, but would respect such an unfeigned idea. Selena hoped it was enough to talk her out of this mess.

"Your disease will not be allowed to flourish here, hand over your weapon or you will be destroyed," the lead trooper said. "I won't ask you again."

Selena calculated how many would be hurt in the medcenter if it came down to a scuffle. It wasn't good, her best bet was to wait till they got outside. There she could fight if necessary, but more importantly get away. It didn't do her an ounce of good having to hurt beings just trying to do their job. Nor did it serve her mission to be captured, locked away.

"Just a moment officer," the doctor who had been treating her stepped between them. "This young lady is still under medical care. She is suffering from asymmetric asthmatic halitosis. She requires some breathing treatment before I can release her out to you."

The lead trooper stood there stone faced, not letting a single twitch betray his emotion. He stared down the doctor before nodding in silent agreement. Calling off his soldiers, he had them set up a perimeter around the medcenter. He though never took his eyes off Selena and stood by while the doctor brought out the breathing apparatus for the treatment.

"Thank you," Selena said to the doctor, thankful that someone was willing to help. This might just give her the chance she needed to escape without anyone getting hurt.

"Just breathe this in and out, you'll have to act out the part or they'll know you're stalling," the doctor explained. "It's just concentrated air, we use it on people with diminished lung capacity."

She did as he advised, taking deep breaths. She felt the Oxygen fill her lungs, and filling her blood. Selena's mind went through several plans, completely occupied with the next step. She didn't see the doctor twist the knob and she was so focused it took her a moment to realize something was wrong. It became harder to think, she felt disconnected from her body. She pulled at the mask, but found it hard to match where her hand was supposed to go to where it actually went.

She tried to stand, her legs moved sluggishly. It was like she was in a vat of molasses, trying to move forward but unable to. She fell down to her knee, the world spun around her. Using the Force she tried to push herself up and then she felt the pinprick in her arm. Looking over slowly, Selena saw the syringe pumping the anesthetic into her. Moments later she fell into unconsciousness, unaware of the troopers coming to pick up her immobile form.

Back at the Security Forces Air Base, Krynn set his X-Wing down. Waiting on him was pretty much his whole squadron, and a great cheer erupted as his canopy opened. From the hanger in the background a hastily created sign unfurled, "Congratulations, Krynn on making Ace!" The young man jumped out of his X-wing, a broad smile on his face. A whole crew of mechanics immediately took it over its care and maintenance. The only thing he waited on was his astromech droid, Quest, to trundle over to him.

The crowd rushed over to him, many gave a deserved pat on the back, others promised drinks were on them. To Krynn it was a good feeling, to be able to do something in front of others that made a difference. Most of his activities had to remain hidden, mainly because his training in the Force was illegal. Yet even as he was elated at being cheered by his comrades in arms, there was still another thought. What if someone got to thinking about how lucky it was that he launched early.

It didn't matter if they did, he would cross that bridge when it came down. What use were his abilities if others suffered because he was too afraid to act? No, fear led to many other negative emotions, like anger and hatred. Those were deadly feelings for one who could touch the Force. Better for him to be found out than let any suffer because he was afraid. It was why he took precautions and hid his abilities as much as possible.

"So flyboy, you made ace," Krayt Squadron Commander, Flynn Starstriker, said in his usual grumble. "Now don't be getting a big head on me. You may have survived by pure happenstance and chance this time, but you damn well better wait for back up the next!" He saw that Krynn's affirmative was just to placate him, so he gave up trying to lecture. "Now, that you have made the elite club my boy, I do believe it is tradition that your squadron commander buys your first drink. How about we break open that Correllian Whiskey I have in my office?"

Krynn followed his commander into the office, the crowd already breaking off to indulge in a hastily set up table of food and refreshment. Some of those refreshments were technically not supposed to be on base, because of their alcoholic content, but this was a special case. Krayt Leader would expect his people ready for their shifts the following day, all except for Krynn and his wingman. After making ace, all pilots were granted a two week leave. Since he would be the odd person out, Flynn had made sure that Krynn's wingman got the same benefit.

"Now despite what I said out there," Krayt Leader commented, "that was some fine piloting out there. Though I do think you both need your heads examined for taking on those odds; the people in those pods were poodoo if you two hadn't shown up."

"Blame it all on Krynn, sir," Cole Sharna, call sign Krayt Four, joked. "I was all for a nice relaxing training run of having you mock dogfight us into oblivion."

Commander Flynn Starstriker knew how much his people loved their training. Being a veteran in the Rebellion, he had seen many green pilots scattered across stars. That wasn't going to be happening to any of his people. Too many good men, women, and beings that had an in-between, had died in the war. It might have been for a good cause, yet he would still liked to have all them back. That was why he trained so hard with them, forced them into mock dogfights to better them.

"I know you people get tired of hearing my war stories, and its hard to imagine this old man having ever covered a run on the second Death Star," Commander Starstriker hoped to make a point. "I've been there and faced odds like you did today. I had good friends, people like you. Make sure that when you are doing your job, that you use this training to make it to be a cranky, old war dog, who busts the chaps of his squadron."

"Sir, I plan on living forever," Krynn said with a lopsided grin, one that made him look a whole lot younger than he was.

"All I have to do is outrun Krynn here, Boss," Cole ribbed his fellow pilot.

Commander Starstriker laughed, pulled the bottle of whiskey out of his desk and poured three glasses. They raised their glasses, clanked them together in toast before downing the liquid inside. Another round was set as the three pilots talked and the commander regaled them with another tale from his days in the Rebellion. This one was about flying snowspeeders through the legs of AT-AT walkers, using tow cables to bring the big machines down.

It was then that the daily news holo dropped the story that a suspected Force terrorist had been apprehended. Immediately the whole squadron's celebrations were put on hold as everyone looked at the live feed. One of the mechanics interrupted the squadron commander and his two pilots. Krynn and Cole were outside quicker than their commander.

The newscasters were recapping how everything had gone down. After speaking with many of the evacuees, Security Forces troopers had identified two possible terrorists. One definitely had the lightsaber of a Jedi, but the other wasn't confirmed. Since the attackers had made off with the other one, it was assumed the two women were in league with the Red Quasars. The other woman was identified as one of the evacuees brought into a local medcenter. Once they had her position, they stormed the medcenter and were able to arrest her with no injury to any civilians. The suspected combatant was in custody and the Security Forces were going to be interrogating her about possible other attacks on Terra'Den.

Krynn had a deep sinking feeling as the newscaster was talking, he felt a cold wave wash over him. He was sure he knew who they were referring to, and as Selena's picture came over the holo channel, he could only lower his head. He had seen this happen a few times before, and it was never good. A potential Force User would be labeled a terrorist or threat, and they would disappear. If they did reappear it was in a trial where miraculously all the evidence was against them.

Lor Alandrek, he was the head of Terra'Den Security Forces, and the originator of most of the abuses. However he wasn't alone in blame. The government and people of Terra'Den had outlawed anything that even spoke of the Force or Jedi training. These laws went as far back as the end of the Clone Wars, and were further strengthened during the war against the Empire. It was shortly after news of a new Jedi, Luke Skywalker, came out that even being Force Sensitive could land you in jail.

However if you proved you had no training or were no threat, most of the time you could be released. You though would have to register with the government, have your movements tracked and your neighbors had to know about your abilities. There were some communities that ran you out as quickly as you signed up on the lists though. Nobody wanted a potential Force User living near them. The fear of another Darth Vader or reckless Jedi kept them from seeing their neighbors as beings.

This was where Lor Alandrek stepped in and was to blame. It was during his tenure that most people arrested were found guilty of being a threat. The same miraculous evidence would show up against them suddenly or they would confess to misdeeds. Less and less people who were accused were being released and those that were had been changed. That was where Krynn's other training and other responsibilities came in at.

"Commander, this is wrong," one of pilots said. She was a blue skinned Twi'lek, still in her flight suit. "How do they know that this woman or the other is a terrorist? They even admitted that she was pulled from one of the escape pods! For all we know the woman with the lightsaber is the only real threat, and she could have been kidnapped by the Red Quasars."

"That is something for the legal system, Lyn," Commander Starstriker didn't want any of his people getting into trouble for talking bad about the head of Security Forces, the same entity they flew for. "If this is all a misunderstanding, then it'll be cleared up. We don't question the law, we fly to protect this planet."

Lyn Secura, call sign, Krayt Five, continued, "It's still not right sir. What if someone accused our newest ace of being a Jedi, just because he took off early? When do lucky breaks like his or unfortunate coincidences like this person become proof?"

"These are questions better left for when you are with your families, not while on official business," Krayt Lead had to remind them. "While you are on duty the only thing you need to worry about is your next mission."

In truth though, her last statement had made his gut clench. It would be very easy for someone to claim that Krynn was some type of Force User. His flight hadn't been scheduled to go up when it did. Even though he had radioed in to say he was going up early, it was very, very convenient. It wasn't convenient for the pirates, he took out five himself and his wingman four. Another six were lost too, but that was only because Krynn and Cole had requested assistance the moment they engaged. Even that could be seen as suspect in these charged times.

"Krynn, Cole, I want your reports on what happened up there on my desk before you leave," Commander Starstriker ordered. "After that you two are on liberty, I don't want to see you for two weeks. The rest of you clean this place up and get ready for your shifts. Dismissed!"

The squadron left immediately, with Krynn and Cole heading for their lockers. In short order Krynn was dressed in the black utility pants and navy blue shirt that was standard for Security Forces. He pulled a forest green trench coat out and threw it over his uniform. Technically the trench coat was out of uniform, the standard was black, but he was off duty now. Cole was ready, in blue casual pants and a maroon long sleeve shirt. It was his standard wear for going out to the clubs in Chan'lon.

Krynn pulled his lieutenant bars off his collar and left them in his locker. He quickly put on his boots, he needed to get back to the Underground. Unlike any other time that they had leave together, Krynn actually beat Cole out the door and was nearing his BARC speeder bike when he heard a call behind him. Krayt Commander jogged out to him.

"Hold up, Krynn. HQ just sent over new orders," the older pilot informed him. "After your leave is over, your presence is requested at the Flight Academy. Apparently you made some friends with your daring, and managed a promotion. It won't go into effect until tomorrow, but let me be the first to congratulate you, Captain Sabaac."

Commander Starstriker saluted, Krynn returned it, just as crisp, "It is an honor sir."

"My pleasure, now get to celebrating," Commander Starstriker gave him a pat on the back.

As Flight Commander of Krayt Squadron, Flynn held a rank equal to Colonel. Outside of the squadron that was how they addressed him, or as Krayt Flight Commander. Only his squadron would ever address him as Commander Starstriker, but that was just because they shortened his exact title. By being made captain, Krynn was now two ranks below him and would be considered on paper as one of Flynn's lieutenant commanders. The other one was Lyn Secura, and she had flown with the squadron just a bit longer than he had, and just so happened to have six kills under her belt.

It was added responsibility, but he should still be able to balance that along with his other job. As he left though, Lyn threw him her best wave, turning it into a salute after the second wave. She had a carefree spirit and her smile was infectious, so it was no surprise to him that he started to smile back at her immediately.

The Azure Twi'lek was the friendliest of the squadron, but woe to those who misinterpreted that friendliness. One of the other squadron pilots had put the moves on her, thinking she was flirting, only to land on his back. After that he hadn't bothered her again, and it didn't hurt that all her fellow pilots had immediately come to stand behind her. Once you mess with one Krayt, you messed with them all.

Krynn checked on Quest before gunning the BARC out of the Security Forces Air Base. The guards already had the gate open for him as he had done this several times already. They shut again just as his speeder bike raced past, the guards in their shack shaking their heads and mumbling something about pretentious flyboys. It was the nature of those who flew and those that didn't. He also didn't do anything to go against that, as it made a perfect cover.

As a hot shot flyboy, people expected him to be controllably reckless. Which he excelled at when it came to flying and fighting, he used the Force and his instincts to push his fighter to the edge of its envelope. Days like today that worked very well, however if he were to do it all the time, such skill may raise eyebrows. Sooner or later though and all this hard work to blend end in might be for naught.

He made it into Chan'lon in record time, forever grateful that his speeder was fast and agile. Krynn made a sharp turn down an alley. As he pulled up one of the walls of a nearby building rose up into itself. A darkened portal was quickly illuminated by a series of bright lights strobing down the path leading to the Underground. The door would slide closed behind him, and with none of the warning sensors going off, he hadn't been seen. He felt the Force, trusting it more than technology alone, and not a single being nearby.

He rolled through the first checkpoint, an automated station fitted with sensors. Quest on his mount in the back of the BARC sent out the IFF codes. Even if he didn't, Krynn's BARC was very unique with its red and blue color scheme. The sensor was programmed to respond to that too. The next checkpoint would require another code, and he could give a voice confirmation code. Quest took care of that one too, and they finally came to the last checkpoint. A manned guard station came complete with specially trained guard, waiting on the password.

The guard had been trained by Master Onderan to resist Force Techniques and already was strong willed before that. As case in point as he stopped Krynn and requested the password again. The password was actually a phrase, "Freedom for All." The guard opened the last gate and Krynn proceeded in. If he had given a false response and the guard felt it necessary, there were enough thermal charges spread across the access to bring the whole thing down.

Tons and tons of rubble would block any invader, hopefully giving the people of the Underground time to flee. As for the guard himself, his post had an access way to the lower tunnels, and the explosion was timed for thirty seconds. So it was enough time for him to get away if he could, and make it very difficult for invaders to tunnel through. Though security was a concern, the Underground's numbers were too thin for more than these three stages. The last and final stage of security would be Master Onderan, Krynn and any other advanced student.

After parking his BARC, Krynn went towards where his master would be found. Quest followed right behind while the daily activity of the Underground kept going at pace. It wasn't like the to and fro rush in Chan'lon, though they had to run the community. Everything was a slower, more leisurely pace. It was something that Krynn always liked and found solace in. No matter how quick his life was above, down here he could almost relax and let things go. It was almost, because just when he got a chance, something happened and he was needed.

The Underground was a huge city built into a massive cavern under the modern city of Chan'lon. Though in most cities this was common, what made this different was that the Underground wasn't part of the city above. These almost ruins had been build thousands of years ago in the past, and maintained by droids so old they couldn't be dated. The underground city radiated in circle rings a total of five times, with grid like streets bisecting the curved rings from a central point. Each space in the grid was where homes, businesses and their version of parks were set.

Thanks to the lack of sunlight, special ultraviolet lights were installed with regular lights to mimic daylight. Massive fans around the cavern pumped filtered air from the topside down to the residents below. To protect the inhabitants, the power needed to run these systems and the normal power, was all shielded by special power cables. Each of those cables was linked to a fusion generated that was even further underground, in another cavern.

For all due purposes the Underground served the needs of its inhabitants, but Krynn always felt the days were off. Because the sunlight was controlled by computers, it lacked the natural inconsistency of a normal day. Each day, of each season had a rhythm to it. The engineers of the Underground had tried to incorporate that into the design, and they did a very good job at it, he could just tell though. Even then as he marched toward where his master was, he felt it was too bright out. It should have been just a tad darker.

In the center of the circular avenues and grid stood a massive stone palace. It could easily be said to have thirty rooms, a ballroom, throne room and several lower areas that once were dungeons. After finding this place, Master Onderan had converted the palace into her own academy. Each of her students lived in rooms on the second floor, while most of the rooms on the first were used for study and some lessons. Most of the lightsaber and tumbling training was done in the ballroom. The throne room was used for Master Onderan to meet with the people running the Underground, which only left the library. That sat as an addition to the palace, and was just newer than the palace by centuries.

Master Onderan as he expected was found in the converted throne room, seven people all around her. Each demanded her attention and each had very specific needs that needed to be met. So Krynn held back for a moment, he had to exercise patience. She sensed him and requested those around her give her a couple of moments to catch up with her student. They acquiesced, but he could feel their thoughts, they wouldn't wait long.

"My student," Sey'la Onderan breathed a sigh of relief. "One of these days you too will lead people and know the joys of being the one making decisions. Till then, enjoy being responsible for only yourself. What is it I can do for you today?"

"Have they made you aware of the young woman arrested today for being a possible Jedi?" Krynn was sure she knew, but it was better to ask.

She nodded, "So I have heard. Do you believe that she won't be able to legally be released?"

"She is trained, Master," Krynn explained. "I felt her as I flew over her pod and again when I helped her pull survivors out."

"This will be different than any other mission you have gone on, Krynn," Sey'la reminded him. "If they arrested her, she is in Security Force's main head quarters. It is very well protected."

"Yes, Master," Krynn agreed. "I've had Quest pull up schematics in the past, just in case we ever had to plan something like this."

She unsuccessfully tried to hide her approval, "Very resourceful. Krynn you never cease to surprise me. Are you sure your droid wasn't tracked while he did this." Krynn nodded, and that was all she needed. "Alright, what do you need from me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Master Ariana Noble was cold, she lay on something metallic. Random shocks were delivered across her body. That was uncomfortable and she found it hard to concentrate. Noises, sights and her touch seemed far away. Probably drugged then, if she could just concentrate, but then the shocks became massive. Master Noble stopped and the shocks receded. She tried again, the shocks came so quick she nearly screamed. Even through the drugs they had in her system, that hurt.

So instead of trying to cleanse her body, Ariana let her presence flow through the Force. It was a different type of activity, more passive and she hoped it wouldn't trigger whatever sensor they had her hooked up to. Since she wasn't immediately sent a jolt of pain, she figured that it was the right hypothesis. Now to use this to escape, then she'd have to find a way to help those on this ship.

Through the Force she felt her student, so far away and feeling so alone. Selena was tough though, her thoughts were on escape too. Where she was wasn't certain, but Ariana had to guess on the planet her escape pod had fled to. It has been a long shot, but holonews had talked about the problem that planet was having with an outlaw. This particular used the Force and destroyed defense droids. Yet this outlaw didn't attack the citizenry or population, no matter what the official line was. Each target held a Security secret that when exposed reflected poorly on the Security Forces.

They had hoped to get this outlaw off world, bring them along. Depending on how well trained the outlaw was and his devotion to the Force, he could teach others as they came up on them. Ariana's master had tasked her with recruiting and training students till a new leader emerged. The Jedi had to return to the Galaxy, balance depended on it.

That had been the plan and Selena had been her first student. Trained since she was just a little girl, and impossibly bright. Her family wouldn't let her leave till she was old enough, so that meant that Ariana had to put off her travels till this year. It had been worth it though. A teacher couldn't have been more proud of her student, of course it is possible all teachers feel that way about their special students.

Ariana was brought back to her body suddenly by a massive jolt to the back of her neck. The world spun once more and her disoriented senses threatened to send her stomach back up her throat. As much as she could, Ariana focused on the two blobs that coalesced into humanoid forms. These were the Dark Jedi from the attack and she was curious why they had come.

"You're awake," Ravanus Set purred. "Now tell me Jedi why were you on that ship? Were you guarding something other than those pitiful mynocks?" Ariana tried to reply with the sternest look she could, but it was more a drunken stare. "I see you aren't feeling receptive," Ravanus continued. "No worries, we can take whatever we want. You are strong in the Force, but really you are nothing compared to the power we wield. So why don't you make it easy on yourself? Why were you on that ship?!"

"I was taking the ship to my destination," Ariana managed to slur out.

"You're right, Master," Nyrom Mal chuckled. "They are obstinate poodoo. Should I teach her respect?"

"No, Nyrom, we know enough now," Ravanus sneered. "She was looking for something on that planet, I can sense her desire to return to her student. Now if you are going to properly interrogate someone, you must learn to keep them off balance." Ravanus put his hand out, Force Lightning arced from his outstretched hand, hitting Ariana cruelly. She screamed and he motioned for his student to follow, "See Nyrom, she wasn't expecting that."

Selena sat in her cell, pondering ways of getting out of it. She had the formations of a plan in her head, but there were still minor details to figure out. It was obvious that they didn't deal with many trained Force users. Her cell was made of stone and iron, like some ancient castle. The cell door was a ray shield, but only there. The rest of the front was bars and her stone walls showed wear, age. Her guard had the card to open up her door, but that was one of the snags so far in the plan.

She could reach through the Force and pull the key card to her, but he was too alert for her to use it immediately. Sitting outside of her cell, the guard seemed to like the idea of having a female prisoner. His eyes had gone over every inch of her, not to mention the feelings he was putting of made her nauseous. This one was very much down a dark path, dominated by his need to domineer.

A thought about how to use that came to her suddenly, as did the massive pain spike from her master. Someone was hurting her teacher, and horribly. Selena fell to the ground with her arms wrapped around her sides. She felt the fear for her master and a sense of relief. Her master may have been in pain, but she was alive! If she was alive than she could be rescued, Selena knew she had to do this.

"You better not be trying any of your magic, I'll come in there and stun your beautiful self till you are a drooling mess," the guard said through clenched teeth.

He had sat up rather quickly when she went to the ground, and his hand rested on a stun baton on his hip. She wasn't sure where they had her lightsaber, and it would have been too simple for it to have been right there with him. She'd find it on her way out though, because now she had an idea how to escape. All that was left was to be patient till the time was right.

Krynn drove up in a borrowed speeder. It was one of the newer models, he couldn't remember if it was a T54 or Z85, but it was fast. He hadn't wanted to take the BARC for the obvious reason on how easily recognizable it was. The speeder belonged to a retired Security Forces major. The old man was infirm, but still loved to come down to the headquarters in crisp uniform. He was one of the funniest old men when you got him drinking, around headquarters though he was all business.

The one thing that had brought Krynn and the old major to form a bond was his feelings on the Jedi hunt policies. He thought them a waste of time, being how those who could touch the Force had done so much for the Galaxy. The old major told, who he thought was just a simple fighter jock, all about his experiences with the Jedi during the Clone Wars. How as this eighteen-year-old kid fought alongside them in defense of this home of his. It was then that the starry eyed nostalgia would turn to bitter disappointment. It was at the end of the Clone Wars that his planet had first made a horrendous mistake.

According to the old major there was one Jedi left on Terra'Den back then. She was as beautiful as she was wise, strong and a good fighter. As a young man of course he was smitten with her, but she was a Jedi and they weren't allowed to marry. He was there as her Clone Troopers turned on her, trying to kill her with continuous blaster fire. She could not be killed by such a nefarious ambush, and with his help she escaped. Though not without wounds, and those caught up with her as they entered Chan'lon.

There in the city her charges betrayed her. An enforcer for the new Emperor had come and demanded the Jedi's release to his custody. However the people of Terra'Den had frozen her in carbonite as she recuperated. The old major had been disgusted by this, thinking that the people should have fought for her as she had for them. In the end the enforcer all in black had them bury her far away, never to see the light again.

That was the story, it was also how he had managed to borrow the speeder. The old major had been in no shape to drive. He almost told the old major as he dropped him off, that the Jedi hadn't been left to rot and had seen the light of day again. He knew the story well, for his teacher had told it to him many times.

Unlike the old major's version, she always thought of it as the people saving her. If not for them placing her in carbonite, she would have faced the enforcer just off the mend. Enough Jedi fell to Darth Vader's blade, she always told him that one more wouldn't have been right. She had been thankful for the people taking the risk they had, even if not all of them understood it.

Krynn stood outside of the Security Force Head Quarters dressed in the black utility pants, blue shirt, black long coat and hat that marked him as just another Security Forces soldier. Keeping his head down slightly the hat shadowed some of his face and obscured more of it from the camera. He intermingled with the other Security Forces personnel easily and soon was just another in the crowed. Walking with authority, confidence in where he was going, nobody gave him a second thought.

Tucked behind him, around the small of his back were his lightsabers. The backpack he had included a change of clothes, and some forged documents. They would give Selena a cover, but one that wouldn't stand up to more than a cursory glance. He though had planned to avoid unnecessary scrutiny as much as possible. That however was out of his hands to an extent, much of it up to the will of the Force. The last little surprise was in the right leg pocket of his utility pants, a borrowed relic from a more civilized time.

Krynn checked his comm link. Quest's affirmative beep came from the other end. That made the Jedi feel a measure more comfortable, he and the little droid had been through a lot together. The droid's role in this was to play logistics, route Krynn safely from the head quarters to the safe house. As well Quest was plugged into one of the access points in the Underground that fed up into Chanlon itself. An ancient access point that didn't show up on any current maps of the city, but found while Krynn was exploring below one day.

He walked into the locker room of the Security Forces, and found a nearby empty locker. The room was large enough that at least a hundred lockers fit easily in and there were two refreshers at the sides. Benches sat before the lockers and on them the changing shift of personnel were donning their uniforms. An orderly yet slightly noisy area for protectors about to head out into the world, and one he could easily merge into easily.

Krynn expanded his sense with the Force, looking for something specific. He needed a way to enter the holding cells without anyone asking any questions. There were people in the Security Forces like this, a secret police that investigated Force Users. They were called Special Investigations and Tactics, SPINTAC, as they were commonly called.

Above the law in most cases, when they investigated someone all civil liberties were forgotten. They could hold someone indefinitely without a lawyer, torture, lie, mislead, threaten and coerce to get whatever they needed. There were some that they investigated that were never seen from again, others died under mysterious circumstances.

Each time they were called to explain, proof of the deceased's crimes would appear and Lor Alandrek's secret police would come out with no stain. Then there were the times that politicians and lawmakers who asked the tough questions would suddenly abdicate, much to do with embarrassing details of their past came to light. As far as Krynn knew the SPINTAC actually hadn't assassinated any political rivals yet, but it wouldn't be that far of a stretch.

He felt an insidious ripple in the Force. Krynn turned slightly and his eyes caught Gast Insla making his way into the locker room. He was a member of SPINTAC and enjoyed flaunting it to the regular Security Forces officers. The man also used to take Teras Kasi lessons in the same dojo that Krynn had. He had been just as arrogant then as he was now. The Jedi had tried not to feel pleasure when he had repeatedly beaten Gast in matches, but he found it very hard not too.

If he was anything like he was back then, now Gast would be the biggest bully and with a badge that let him break the law. New students to the dojo would routinely be offered his services for a fee, in which they spent the better part on their backs shouting in pain. Gast didn't care about teaching them about the art, he just wanted to show off. This fact wasn't lost on his master, Quin'lon Jus, who started to pair Gast up with Krynn. It was then that the new students started to see this invincible bully fall flat on his back over and over again.

Krynn tried to repress the smile on his face. He had taken the Teras Kasi class to camouflage his growing abilities in the Force. Everyone knew he took it, so when he reacted with preternatural reflexes, they could attribute it to that. However after seeing Gast abuse the new students like he did, it felt good to stop it. He could have done without the verbal barrage afterwards or Gast's insistence that he had cheated. The look of the students at seeing the bully fall though, that was really worth it. Sometimes one had to stand up to the unstoppable and show that it can be beaten without lowering yourself to their levels.

Gast came to sit by Krynn, not recognizing him, "Hey newbie, haven't seen you around. Need some tips from the SPINTAC leader?"

Pure arrogance and superiority rolled off those words and Krynn had to stop himself from answering back truthfully. Gast wasn't the leader, but he was one of Lor's sergeants, more in line with kicking in doors than leading. Still he was SPINTAC and that would normally impress most people who didn't know him. It was also why he stayed a sergeant to the hierarchy. They didn't like to advertise who they were till they came for you. What was the use of your target seeing you coming a parsec away?

"No, thank you sir," Krynn answered and then added in with a wave of Force. "Sir, your badge you must have misplaced it."

Gast shook his head and looked down, "Damn, I must have misplaced my badge. Where did I last see it?"

While Gast looked around, Krynn swiftly took out a scanner and procured Gast's badge. He knew it should take just a few seconds for the scanner to do its work, so he had to keep the other man distracted. He'd have to thank Lorn for this little toy, which if everything went according to plan would be very soon. As the device beeped Krynn laid the badge in an open locker and concealed his device.

"Sir, is that your badge? You must have left it when you were dressing," Krynn said his voice sounding just like a green rookie.

"I don't need your help, get going before I have you reported," Gast growled back. "Know it all rookie; he's going to get a blaster between the eyes."

The other man was stomping out of the locker room, but he didn't move towards the elevator. That worked for Krynn as he slipped inside and hit the button for the Detention Level. The computer asked for authorization and the Jedi put his brand new copied badge on the control terminal. The light above went from flashing red to a steady green, and a message popped up on the screen to the right.

"Welcome Enforcer Insla."

The doors closed and Krynn shot up in the elevator. Meanwhile in her cell Selena sat cross-legged, floating off the ground. Calling on the Force she focused on this exercise that Master Noble had insisted she do early in her training. At first it started with just lifting rocks, then lifting bigger rocks before lifting herself and the rocks. She still hadn't gotten to the point where she could remain like this for hours, but she was counting on her jailer seeing it well before then. The Jedi didn't have long to wait to see.

"I told you little witch that I'd stun you into a drooling mess!" shouted the guard as he entered her cell. "Now you've done it. I'm not responsible for anything that happens to you sweet thing."

He was an idiot. Most of the prisoners he held were scared civilians looking for a way to go back home. They couldn't control their abilities or had none at all. Most sought the promise of society that they would be treated as innocent till proven to be guilty. It wasn't till things had gone too far that they would realize being named something or being born a certain way doomed them. Selena wasn't any of those things and she definitely wasn't going to be a victim.

Once he entered her cell she threw a wave of Force at him. The man despite being heavier than her painfully found himself crashing into the stone wall inside the cell. The air leaving his body produced an audible grunt, but he immediately went back for the stun baton at his side. He may have been foolish, but obviously been in hard fights before. However he had never fought a Jedi, and if he had, might have just given up right there.

Selena reached out her arm and the stun baton flew to her outstretched hand. Not wasting a moment she lunged at her jailer, burying the stun baton into his ribs. The man rolled away by pure reflex and she knocked him out with one more good blast. She reached down, pulled out his keycard before leaving him in the cell with the door locked. No use in advertising that she had escaped by letting him get to the comms. Once out, her next move was to find an exit. What came next was a pleasant surprise.

Krynn exited the elevator and walked over to the three guards at the detention level. They were good guards, watching him as he came up, wary of surprises. In fact up till he flashed his badge, there was a good chance they might have described him. However once they saw the badge of someone from SPINTAC they lost all interest. Anyone who meddled in those affairs or spoke up against them found themselves being punished. Whether it be reassigned to the hind end precincts, being fired or becoming the undesired subject of an investigation, regular Security Forces learned long ago to look the other way. None of the three would remember him in ten minutes, luckily for them and him.

Past the three guards Krynn used the computer terminal to look up where they had taken the young woman from earlier. He found it, cell block Alpha One. It was labeled as holding cells for drunkards, but it was nestled in-between two maximum security areas. So if he had to take a wild guess, its where they put potential Jedi and Force Users to be interrogated. He made a mental note to remember that for later, if he ever needed that bit of information.

What he wasn't expecting was to find the young woman from earlier out of her cell. He looked around for the jailer, only to find him in the cell out, of this world. The stun baton in her hands clued him in to how the jailer got into this position. Krynn was very rightly impressed. It was then that he let his presence flow out through the Force, better she understand he was a friend rather than foe.

Selena turned to find another Security Forces officer in front of her, "Who are you?" She asked this because she could feel the Force flowing through him. This wasn't any of the normal guards or officers around here, at least not in her experience, limited as it was.

"A friend, now hurry I brought you something to make you blend in better," Krynn said as he slid his backpack to the ground. Opening it up he handed her the change of clothes. "Hurry, we have a limited time and I'm not sure how long before we draw attention."

"You're that pilot from earlier aren't you? Your presence feels familiar," Selena took the offered clothes.

"Later, there is a refresher at the end of this hall," Krynn said as he reached into his right utility pocket. "I'll disrupt the cameras in here, hopefully cause feed back. It will alert everyone though."

Selena returned quickly dressed in the same type of uniform that Krynn wore. The shirt was a little baggy on her, and her pants were a little loose. It wasn't anything that couldn't be overcome or overlooked. He handed her a black hat, watched as she adjusted it before pulling the scanner out of his pocket. Even now she was radiant as she cautiously followed him.

The scanner itself had been interfering with the security systems, causing the cameras and recording devices to register intermittent static. As the technicians scrambled to troubleshoot the issue, it safely hid most of what was going on in Cell Block Alpha One. As per regulations they had already contacted headquarters commander and informed him of the glitch. The whole place went up a stage of readiness in case the glitch turned out to be more serious. It was, but they just didn't know that yet.

"Here, have you practiced with a blade before?" Krynn asked as he handed Selena his teacher's first lightsaber.

"Yes, where are we going?" Selena kept her head on a swivel, moving it back and forth. She had the Force as well, waiting for the danger sense to let her know where opposition was to be found.

"There is an elevator just down the hall, we're going to go down it and walk out of here like we own the place," Krynn explained.

The other Jedi cocked an eyebrow at him, "Are you insane? I'm a fugitive"

"Not in the least, you are my partner in the SPINTAC, we go where we please and we are about to report back to our leader," Krynn went on. "The Jedi is ready to give up more of her kind but wants a deal."

"You're serious?!" was all she could get out. She thought it was a much harder task breaking out of a jail than breaking in.

"You'd be surprised how much berth the Security Forces give these SPINTAC officers," there was an aggravated sadness in his voice. "If we act the part, I have this to get us through checkpoints." He held up his copied badge. "So ready?"

Selena nodded and they were off. She wasn't sure who this person was, but she felt the sincerity when he said he was a friend. He had shown up with an exit plan for her and him, had shown himself resourceful in getting in. So she was alright with following his lead for the moment, but soon answers. Ever since getting near this planet everything had gone upside down and she wanted to know more before entrusting everything to a stranger. Even a stranger putting his own freedom on the line for her, but she had no reason to fear Krynn.

As they passed the computer terminal, Krynn went to it to gather one last bit of data. He was ahead of schedule, well technically. Selena rescuing herself had freed him up to garner more intelligence. He found a few files, nothing to overtly damaging, but enough to get noticed. They showed several names of people being held along with their alleged crimes. Thanks to the bureaucracy of Lor though, there were notes about possible charges to level against them. He copied these onto a spare data disk he kept in another pocket.

With that little bit done, both Jedi made their way the elevator. There was a sudden premonition in the Force and instinctively both dropped their hands to where a lightsaber was near. The elevator doors opened and three SPINTAC officers walked out, long trench coats flowing behind them. The three guards were gone, apparently getting a call ahead that they needed to leave the area. In each of the SPINTAC officers' hands were various instruments of torture, and behind them hovered an old Imperial interrogation droid.

Once the three newcomers saw the Krynn and Selena they drew their blasters in one fluid motion. Two of them were Enforcers, the other was an Inquisitor. Of the three, the Inquisitor would be the one shielded by the other two. The Enforcers were the most combat proficient, and like Gast, some were simply brutes and bullies. Inquisitors though were keenly trained to gather information and knew of soft points in which to inflict pain to get it. All three would be very well versed in their side arms.

"Identify yourselves," the Inquisitor said as the Enforcers circled around.

Krynn decided to follow the plan, even as he knew it teetered on disaster, "I'm an Enforcer and this is my partner. We were just questioning the prisoner, should be nice and warmed up for you."

"I found that doubtful, orders just came in to question her," the Inquisitor eyed Krynn suspiciously. "Your name and serial number."

"Well I was hoping to do this peacefully," Krynn whispered. "Let us pass."

Blaster bolts rang out as the SPINTAC officers didn't wait for a verbal command. All were on their mark, all would have been lethal hits. They were very good shots and the distance was close. So, the three were definitely surprised by the snap hiss of the lightsabers and those blaster bolts flying back at them.

Krynn was a flurry of action. From under his long coat he brought out two lightsabers, igniting both just in time for the first of the blaster bolts to rebound off of them. His right hand blade was a verdant green and it knocked another blaster shot back towards his attacker. The left was blue and came around to slice through the barrel of one blaster. He followed up with a flick of his right wrist, forcing the tip of his right hand saber to point directly into the barrel of an Enforcer's blaster.

Selena was right there with him, she blocked a volley of blaster shot before disarming the Inquisitor. Her borrowed lightsaber's blade took fabric and a layer of skin off the Inquisitor's shooting hand. However the Inquisitor kept the hand as the blaster dropped out of it. There was something to be said of the pure shock of having a lightsaber almost remove a limb. She held the blade at the Inquisitor's throat and looked for Krynn.

The other Jedi had knocked one Enforcer out and was holding the other with his back to the wall. Just a hairsbreadth under the Enforcer's chin was the green blade of Krynn's. The Jedi disengaged his left hand lightsaber and put it back into the holster behind the long coat. To prevent accidentally giving the Enforcer a new hole in the neck, he lowered his blade. To the Enforcer this was a chance to fight back and he swung at the Jedi.

Selena shouted a warning but realized she hadn't needed to. Krynn completely dodged the strong haymaker. As the man fell off balance, the Jedi sent an elbow into his rib area. He followed up with a hard left into the small of the back and the Enforcer's movements became leaden. His walk became stiff and he couldn't turn his body into the next punch, voiding it of power. Once more Krynn dodged, but this time sent a back hand to the area where the spine met the skull. The Enforcer fell like a sack of potatoes, the fight was over.

"Once this gets out, there will be no place for you to hide," the Inquisitor snarled. "We will find you and bring you to justice!"

Selena shut down her borrowed saber, "I've seen your justice. I find it lacking compassion and decency. You'll excuse me if I don't want to face it."

"You are the Jedi we captured earlier," the Inquisitor didn't make a move towards the Jedi, but nodded to the interrogation droid. "How far do you think you can get?" Selena didn't answer so the Inquisitor turned on Krynn, "And you traitor, do you know what happens to your kind? They'll never find you and you'll never be missed."

"I doubt that, you won't even remember me," Krynn replied. He sent out a jolt from the Force and the interrogation droid slowly making its way behind Selena dropped to the floor. "Now, let's see where we can stick you three. Follow me."

Shortly after that the three SPINAC officers were housed in their new accommodations in Cell Block Alpha One. Krynn and Selena managed to get down the elevator before the three normal guards returned. They even managed to find Selena's lightsaber in the evidence lockup. Once more his programmed badge got them in. He wasn't sure how much longer it would work, at least till Gast tried to use his again. Once they had her weapon, both Jedi immediately left and made it to the speeder before the alarms started to sound.

By that time Krynn was already driving away towards their destination and new answers for his new companion. For her part Selena had relaxed but still alert, she had even unbuttoned the top button of her uniform shirt. He did the same, now that the image of a Security Forces officer wasn't needed any longer. Cool air washed over the newly exposed skin and he felt the tension of the mission fade away. He knew it wasn't truly over till they were back at the Underground, but it felt nice this little bit of comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

A ship in orbit dropped into approach for the Chan'lon spaceport. Inside its pilot is dressed in blue composite armor. It is dented, worn and durable armor that has served him for years. Older than he looks, the pilot hides his face behind his armor's helmet. In flight, and in this craft he removed it, but never when speaking to clients or on the hunt. On his hip is a modified scatter blaster, the rest of his weapons are on nearby mounts behind him.

The ship was old too, a variant of a popular model made during the Clone Wars. The Cygnus Systems Theta T-2D was a single seat shuttle with hyperdrive. It had been hoped to target the rich that loved to go on solo flights across the galaxy. The cargo hold could be outfitted with luxuries, such as sleeping quarters or entertain passengers. A small group, which made for cozy get aways. Right behind the cockpit was the pilot's bunk, barely a closet. That closet did have a very soft bed, to which Kelon would testify to.

This particular ship though wasn't used for entertaining, or for pleasure. In the hold were several cells for holding wanted beings. The next partition held workstations for weapons and armor, as well as a mending station for clothing. Next to that partition was a weapons locker, stocked full of blasters of every make and model. The last partition was a tool locker, almost as filled as the weapons locker. Every tool needed for maintenance of the ship, the partitions and the holding cells could be found inside, plus more.

Kelon lived his life being prepared for anything that could come at him. That was how he had lived so long in a job so dangerous. In his line of work the smallest of split seconds could mean the difference between collecting and being collected. The difference between shooting first and being the one shot, and Kelon Drakon had been doing it since the time of the Rebellion. He would continue on for as long as what he did mattered, made a difference in the galaxy.

The modified Theta ship landed gently on the landing platform. Kelon marched down his ramp, fully armed now. Besides the blaster pistol, a carbine was slung over his shoulder. Slid on the left hip was a stun baton, modified to switch over to a lethal setting if needed. Inside his gauntlets were two durasteel daggers ready to launch forward on electromagnetic slings. Along his belt were stun grenades and thermal detonators. Anyone coming across him would have thought he was going off to war, a one-man army set to rain destruction down.

What he really was, and what he was prepared for, was the most dangerous game in the galaxy. Kelon Drakon was a bounty hunter, trained in the way of the hunt by Ceti Starwolf. Krayt Dragons, giant space slugs, and rancors were definitely dangerous, but they were just beasts. You could hunt, trap, wear them down till you were ready for the kill. If you hunted smart, hunted well, you could take almost anything down. Hunting them was dangerous, but for the most part they couldn't plan, adapt or think. Sentient beings could, and he was after a rather nasty piece.

Min Londra was truly scum of the universe. Wanted on a dozen systems for murder, pillaging, and piracy, and those were just his good qualities. There were other stories, more horrible stories of what Min eating his victims. Sometimes they were still alive, sometimes they were eaten in front of those they loved. Other stories told of how the Trandoshan hunted, then field dressed his prey. Their dismembered bodies found later and only after he had escaped.

Kelon wasn't the first bounty hunter after him, there had at least two before. The first one was unlucky and caught from behind by Min Londra. That bounty hunter died the most peaceful, a barrage of blaster fire in the back took care of him. The second was operating with a partner, they had the drop on Min when the Trandoshan had ran. During his escape the bounty hunters were separated and Min managed to impale the second bounty hunter on a spear. Her partner was forced between going after him and saving her. As far as Kelon knew, the woman survived, but with a nasty scar now.

He didn't know them, but could sympathize. Normally he hunted alone, there were some times he worked with another. Most of the time though he tried to keep those involved to just him and the hunted. It was easier, rarely did someone get hurt that didn't need to. Besides after what happened with the Crimson Dragons, he preferred not to involve others. Truth be told though, he missed having Ceti hunting with him. She was a good teacher, and a better friend.

Outside the space port, Kelon reached into his pack and retrieved to black spheres. They were preprogrammed from his ship's computer with the Trandoshan's bio signs. They flew off once activated, spreading out to search for his target. Inside his helmet, a HUD charted their course over a mini map of the city. While they did their job, he'd continue the hunt. There was more than one way to catch a bounty. It was time he put his appearance around the areas people went to hide.

According to the map, there was a cantina nearby. That was as good of a place to start as any. Kelon made his way through the crowds, scanning faces as he did for any that might have open bounties. Depending on the bounty, crime and reward, it could be worthy taking down a lucky catch. If it came between one of those and his bounty, he'd follow his original prey. There were people waiting for the Trandoshan to be returned, to face justice for his crimes. The bounty read alive preferable, dead almost as good. Kelon was aiming for the live part, even if he wouldn't lose a bit of sleep over bringing him back dead.

Yokal's Respite, which didn't raise one eyebrow a bit. Across the galaxy if one knew where to look, these little hole in the walls could be found. A place for ne'er-do-wells and those attracted to a dangerous lifestyle could come and drink. Places like these were known for their atmosphere and the fights that got started in them. It wasn't uncommon to have blaster fire or vibroknife fights pop up, sometimes plunging the whole cantina into barbarism.

Here in the Mid Rim and Core Worlds, they didn't get much bigger than the current packed small area. Law and order tended to keep them to the parts of town that nobody went and nobody wanted to patrol. Towards the Outer Rim though things were different. There the crime lords ruled and places like this were larger, attracted more riff raff. Kelon spent a lot of time hunting in the Outer Rim.

Occasionally one of his targets would head Coreward, thinking it a good idea to prevent being followed. They were wrong, he would follow the leads till he found his target. He hunted those who had committed crimes worthy of being tracked to the ends of the galaxy and back. His only regret that more of the crimelords weren't on his lists. Even in that was a sad truth, to maintain their position, they kept a semblance of order.

It wasn't enough for his liking, but enough for him to understand the chaos a vacuum would bring. Still every so often the Galaxy gave him a present, like the time Jabba the Hutt had come to an untimely end. Destroyed by a Jedi on his pleasure barge, his cronies and other crime lords hesitated before dividing up his empire. Afraid that the Jedi would come for them, it was the most peaceful division of power Kelon had ever heard of.

Jedi, he really hoped to meet one of the new ones. There had been ones in the past, others he had thought of as them. In truth any Jedi he met now would not be like the ones from the stories, legends of a gentler time. Their generation would have grown up hunted, in battle and very sadly, limited in their knowledge. How much had the Galaxy lost when the Republic fell and the Empire rose? Kelon felt saddened, knowing that the Darkness had almost won.

The beings in Yokal's Respite warily eyed him as he moved around the room towards the bar. Barkeeps were good fonts of information with the right palm greased. That was why he kept a small satchel of credits on him, never underestimate the power of a few clinking credits to open some doors. Others required a silver tongue, and then there were the ones that needed a tougher push. For those times he was glad to have the blasters.

Just as soon as he came up to the bar, the wary keep asked, "You're not here to start trouble are you?"

"No trouble that doesn't come looking for me," Kelon replied. His voice was filtered through the helmet, giving it a slight mechanical sound. "However I am looking for someone, Trandoshan, green gray, has a slight crazed look to his eye."

"Haven't seen nobody like that," the barkeep said too quickly.

Kelon leaned in, his voice going quiet, "So you have ran afoul of this one. I guarantee he is worse than you think."

"Listen here, nobody likes you hunters, and I can't make a credit if anyone thinks I'm selling them out to one!" the barkeep barked. "Now leave before I have Bruiser and Yarlest here throw you out!"

The bounty hunter straightened up, "So that is how it's going to be then? Threats instead of credits? You must be doing better in this place than I realized."

"I'm not telling you again hunter, now leave," the growling barkeep had lost his composure, real fear showed in his eyes.

A hand landed heavily on Kelon's armored shoulder. A moment later the being attached to that hand was staring up at the ceiling. Above him flew the meanest looking Rishi, but not under his own power. Yarlest crashed into the nearby table, the people who had been sitting there scattered. Bruiser made it to his feet before an armored fist connected and then came the bar's bannister up to meet his face. His head popped back while his body sank drunkenly to the floor, as if devoid of any bones. Yarlest was set to strike; Kelon though had his blaster pulled and aimed at the Rishi.

"That's good, there was no need to do this the hard way," Kelon's synthesized voice rolled out. "Now where did this Trandoshan go? I'm still willing to pay for the information."

"That lizard has been hanging out around the tourist area, laying low," one of the patron's said. "Took all my credits and broke up my card game, said sabacc was a fool's game."

Kelon flipped the man a credit piece and the barkeep one of the same, "The saber cards always brought me luck."

There was no reason to waste more time here, his staying would only intensify the situation. He had information, whether it was good or not was to be seen. However the wounded pride of the gambler made him think it was. Nobody got that out of sort over a lie, but if they did, they were wasting their time with crime and not with holo acting.

The tourist area wasn't where he would expect a killer to go to hide, especially one like Min Londra. It led the hunter to remember his prey was not only craft but cunning. Patient, the Trandoshan could be patient too. Kelon could respect that, not that his quarry would care the least. They were hunter and prey, one would rise and the other fall. The bounty hunter in blue worn armor knew it wasn't going to be him.

Krynn weaved through the streets on his speederbike, Selena holding tightly onto him as he ripped around corners. The speeder was left at the bar where the old man had been, anyone asking would have known the old man had been walked home by another Security Forces member. The best part was it wasn't a lie, he had made sure the old soldier had gotten safely home before borrowing his vehicle.

He was a good man, and there had been a contingency plan in place just in case things had gone bad. Inside the trunk was a small little probe droid programmed to immediately contact the Security Forces with a stolen speeder complaint. It was a model known to be sent out in search of fugitives and would take citizen complaints if flagged down. Quest had been able to help Krynn put in the special lines of coded needed, just below the surface to not affect the droid's regular programming.

Krynn turned hard around another corner, pulling his ride with expert ease and control. This was the next best thing to flying for him, a sense of freedom and openness spread throughout him. If his passenger was having a problem with his riding though, she hadn't given a hint. She held on firmly, but didn't squeeze harder through a turn. She seemed about as relaxed as one who had just escaped from jail could be. The only thing that gave him a hint at her unease was a slight ripple through the Force.

He sent a small touch of reassurance to her, it was almost time. Hours and hours of drilling, preparing and hiding had ingrained in him a habit of taking different ways everywhere all the time. A couple more turns and he'd feel it was fairly safe to stop and answer her questions. She deserved that, goodness knows her first visit to his home hadn't been all the sunshine and rainbows the guides made it out to be. Terra'Den, resort planet with a little bit of everything for everyone, unless you were a Force User. Then you just got thrown in jail to never be heard from again.

He spied a nice spot in an alley between two large buildings. A brief scan with the Force surprised him with practically nobody in either building and absolutely nobody in the alley itself. This part of town was being gentrified, slowly reclaimed from the poor areas they used to be. Krynn wasn't exactly against that, he just wished more of the poor were included in that upgrade. Many had to move away, to worse parts of Chan'lon. Those that remained though were finally tasting a little bit of the dream they had so longed for.

Pulling into the alley, Krynn brought the speederbike to a stop far enough in to be hidden from casual glance, but still close enough for a quick getaway. He felt the weight behind him shift as Selena dismounted. He pulled the helmet off his head, his senses readjusting to not racing down roads. Pulled into the present, but still wary, he readied himself for the flood of questions.

"Who are you?" Selena asked.

He said with a wry look. "Just like you I believe, someone who's been taught certain secrets that are taboo on this world."

"You were the pilot, you saved everyone in that pod," she said.

"I only fought for those that couldn't fight for themselves," he replied. "Everyone deserves their chance to find their way in this Galaxy. What is it that brought you to this world?"

"My master and I were searching for students," Selena said even as she gauged him. "You are trained though, who is your master?"

"Someone who survived what most didn't," he answered vaguely. "After your experience you'll understand if I'm a cryptic out in the open. I can bring you to her if you wish, but here is where you decide the next step in your destiny."

"I have a choice?" Selena seemed amused by that, and possibly just a bit curious.

Krynn leaned in, but more like an endeared friend than menacing, "You always have a choice. In this case I can take you to a friend of mine, get you off planet."

"Or you bring me to meet your master?" she continued for him.

"More precisely I can take you to our base, if you and she want to meet is up to you both," Krynn moved back, giving her space again. "I will admit I'd love to hear about other Jedi in the Galaxy. Sometimes it feels like we're the only ones here, the only stars in the darkness."

"There are others out there, I feel them, and we all hear stories about Luke Skywalker bringing the Order back," Selena felt the unease drift out of her. "However my master and I were the only Jedi I knew. She thought it her mission to help bring the order back, teach what she could to those willing to learn."

"She seems like a wonderful person," Krynn leaned in beside her, taking a position of equality and friendship. "I didn't see her in the prison, was she captured in one of the other pods?"

Selena shook her head and her voice went low, "No, she was taken by those pirates. They had two Dark Jedi with them, my master sacrificed herself to save those in the pods."

Krynn nodded silently for a moment before he spoke gently, "Red Quasars, that is their name. Intelligence says they may be backed by the First Order, I'd say it was a definite. Whatever we can do, we'll help you find your master."

"I don't even know if she will still be alive," Selena turned away. Her master was always chiding her for attachments. She took a more old school approach and felt attachments led a Jedi to fall towards the Dark Side.

Krynn leaned into her ear, "Search your feelings. I know you hope that she still lives."

"I feel that she is out there, that I'd know if she had become one with the Force," Selena managed.

"Then trust your feelings," he gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Come on, I think it's time we get moving." As he started to put his helmet back on, he stopped for a moment, "You're right you know, most students and master form a strong bond and can feel when the other is in trouble."

"I haven't made my decision yet!" she exclaimed.

Krynn smiled back, "Yes you have, I can feel your want to search for her. Whatever help I can offer, I will."

Later as they once more rocketed down the winding streets, Selena leaned in towards Krynn's ear, "Thank you."

Through the winding path he took she felt at peace, this was better than she could have hoped for. Not only were there Force Sensitives on this world, but someone was training them. Her master's and her mission may not have hit a bump, but it could still be finished. If this young man was any indication of the talent of the teacher, she would be powerful and wise.

Once Master Arianna was rescued, then maybe the two masters could start rebuilding the shattered order. Selena didn't dare hope that they might even be able to find Luke Skywalker, that would be too fortuitous. In her experience things didn't go that right unless something really bad was coming, and the Galaxy had seen enough darkness in her eyes.

What seemed like a short time later Krynn and Selena were under ground. The massive area was lit up in a faux light of day. The newcomer looked on with awe, even as Krynn went about as if this wonder was so ordinary. Through the Force the lives of all those going about their business astonished her. In this place where being a Force User was illegal, there was a multitude amongst this Jedi and his master.

Selena didn't feel many sensitives, but there were a few. All were younger than her new companion, very young. She gauged the oldest wasn't more than thirteen or fourteen human years old. Some were bored, some were learning and others were daydreaming of the outside. The life and emotions swirling about created a nexus of like energy, one that was welcoming and warm to her senses. To her surprise life thrived around this manufactured home, with all the typical resonances.

"Your home is magnificent," she said in barely a whisper.

He laughed, but only in humor, "My home is up on the outskirts of Chan'lon. This though has been a second home to me. It is where my teacher taught me, where I learned about the Force. The days are bit off, but our engineers really do try to give us a sense of being topside."

Selena poked him in the side, "It is still a marvel. Was it your people who dug it all out?"

Krynn shook his head, "We found it this way, already dug out and with minimal information about who originally built it. We've brought some archaeologists down here, but you can imagine that it was only ones we could trust. So work has been really slow going in that respect."

They came up to a large palace and the life here was the most intense. This must have been his training area, because she could feel others touching the Force. All around daily activity went about and in the background could be heard the sound of slight buzzing. Many of those around turned briefly to acknowledge Krynn and this speederbike. Just a moment was all it took before they were back to work.

He was normal, expected, ordinary. This was the only place on Terra'Den that could be said. At the squadron he'd be extraordinary if any knew of his real abilities. Out in Chan'lon he'd be hunted by the Security Forces, a threat even though he hadn't done anything to harm his home world. He had done things to stop the persecution of those born different though. It was nice though to be back among people who didn't fear him or think him a danger just because he could do something they couldn't.

"Krynn, I see you returned safely and with your new friend," a kindly woman with white hair said. She walked down towards Krynn and Selena, her steps light and graceful. "News reports are again abuzz with a daring raid by 'The Jedi' against the Security Forces."

"Master Onderan," Krynn gently bowed as he introduced the other Jedi with him, "this is Selena Ecks. Selena, this is my master, Say'la Onderan."

"Pleasure to meet you," Selena said, her hand outstretched. "You don't know how great it is to see another Jedi."

"I can imagine, now is there anything you need, food, water, a good rest?" Sey'la took the hand and gently shook it, pouring warmth to the younger woman. "I know Krynn's plans usually dictate a run for your life, a certain amount of death defying and a general craziness."

"I'm fine, thank you," Selena said but recent events were very much weighing on her. "There is just so much I have to ask, so much to do.."

"I find it better to think when I've eaten and rested," Krynn interrupted. "Why don't I show you where to get some chow."

"I couldn't impose.." Selena started to step back, but found a warm hand on her shoulder.

Master Onderan's warmth spread through Selena, "Nonsense, even the mightiest Jedi needs recuperation. Come, I think I have skipped my last two meals as well. We can enjoy a fine dinner, our chef loves cooking for new people. Poor soul doesn't get to do it often enough."

"Master, when appropriate, the Red Quasars took her teacher," Krynn informed as he led the two woman towards the dining area.

Sey'la Onderan cocked an eyebrow at him, "I take it that you are wanting to help her in rescuing her master?"

"Yes," Sey'la didn't need for him to turn around to know the determination on his face. It was part of who he was, wanting to help, use his power to make a difference.

"I believe we can discuss some options," Master Onderan suppressed a tendril of worry. "Selena, you'll have whatever aid we can give. Though I would advise you two caution when going against the Red Quasars. They may be pirates, but they are numerous and you are few."

Night descended on Terra'Den. While the Jedi recuperated a predator is on the hunt. His scaly hide and unblinking eyes scour the thinning crowds for prey. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, the thought to lie low was there. The last planet had been too much fun, and he had brought too much attention to himself. A good hunter knew to take the prey in small numbers. Sometimes that meant scaring off the rest, other times like now, patience. Min Londra just didn't realize that day he was the prey.

Kelon stood next to a nearby building, leaning like a bored mercenary. It wasn't uncommon for the wealthy to hire mercenaries or for merchants to partake their services for shipments. So it would be natural to see one in the tourist area, but not in the more cosmopolitan area. Rather they normally stayed near the starport, and it was the same area where a roaming Trandoshan might also blend in easier. He wasn't disappointed, his target was practically right in front of him.

Min Londra stalked a small family group of Bothans. They were the standard little family, a man, woman and two children. If Kelon saw correctly the youngest was a girl, while her older brother, rolled his eyes. Kelon smirked at the typical teenage behavior. If he wasn't quick enough though, the little family was about to become victims.

He could attempt a confrontation now, but there were still enough people around that Min Londra could cause damage. If he held off there was a possibility that Min could slip off and the Bothans would be his latest conquests. Neither of those were acceptable, so he pushed off and started off back to the starport. He'd just have to play the part of a bored mercenary for a little bit longer.

Never did he take his eye off the Trandoshan, and slowly Kelon managed to get as close as he dared. Any closer and he'd have to force a confrontation. So far the Trandoshan hadn't noticed him yet, the focus being on the Bothans. Soon, with the way things were running, Kelon had to do this soon.

He unsnapped his blaster holster. It was going to be too close for the carbine, but too far for blades. The safeties were already off, as were most of his weapons remained on the hunt. He felt the rush of adrenaline that came before the hunt heated up. By instinct his hand was hovering over the blaster pistol on his side. He was ready and it was time to spring the ambush.

Min Londra started towards the Bothans. Just a simple push to take them down a darkened corner, and then the nasty short blade in his hand would take their courage. It was a nasty piece of work, all twisted sharp barbs and dangerous edges. Honed from the horn of a kill on some faraway planet, crafted for maximum carnage without striking a mortal blow.

The Bothans never saw him coming and with a strong scaly hand, Min Londra knocked the father down first. The mother turned and found herself being lifted off the ground. Min Londra cracked his maw in a toothy snarl, showing off his sharp needle like teeth. She let out a strangled yelp, his hand squeezed her even tighter. The young Bothan with her stood there like a statue, too afraid even to make a sound.

The father tried valiantly to fight for his family, but Min Londra though had plenty of practice at this game. Both Bothans were soon down at his mercy, his blade heled menacingly at their throats. He savored their fear, drank in their terror like water to a thirsty man. These were the times worth living, just before making a kill, before the deadly blow was delivered. He raised his knife, knowing that in just a millisecond it would release the life from these weaklings. Their power would be added to his own, and then his Sanguine Pool would finally be greater than the Scorekeeper's points. His ancient father had pushed him to accept the Scorekeeper, but in the end she didn't protect him. Min had turned his father into the first sacrifice to the pool.

Kelon fired three times, each hitting the Trandoshan. Min turned slowly, the surprise of being caught written over his face. Which soon turned to rage as Min charged at the armored bounty hunter. Kelon fired twice more, each shot making the Trandoshan stumble, but not fall. Putting his pistol away, the bounty hunter fell into his ready stance. Ready to attack, he prodded his quarry on with a dismissive beckon.

Min Londra barged in like a wild animal. The blaster wounds hurt, but he was beyond that. Rage had replaced reason and he fought off pure animal instinct. His swings were powerful, but lacked finesses. Any one of them would have taken Kelon's head off his shoulders. The bounty hunter moved lithely in his armor, the Trandoshan's blows flowing over him by inches

Kelon came back up, an armored fist slamming into Min's exposed side. He followed this up with a sidekick to the knee joint. There was a snap and crack as the Trandoshan fell. Kelon had to quickly jump back as the reprising claws came back at him. The bounty hunter came back and buried his next punch into the back of the Min's scaly head. Not wasting time, he followed up with another quick kick that sent Min lifeless to the ground.

Blaster back out, Kelon went to check on his quarry. Behind him the Bothans were whispering in hushed tones, unsure of their benefactor. He'd check on them in just a moment. One of the many rules of being a good bounty hunter was verifying that the target was down. In the crudest terms, "verify the kill," and many a hunter had grown to regret not doing it.

The Trandoshan still lived, just knocked unconscious by Kelon's masterful strikes. He quickly secured Min Londra and then turned back towards the Bothan family. He felt bad having to let the action get as far as it had, but till Min had turned his back, there wasn't a good shot. Now that the danger was over with, it was time to get them to safety.

"You are safe now," Kelon said. They winced at his distorted voice, nothing he could do about that. "Head towards the Spaceport, there will be Security Forces there."

The Bothan family sat for a second, before they quickly scattered. Kelon watched them, all the while with an eye on Min Londra. Sure they were far enough away, Kelon pulled out his bounty form. Better to have it ready when the Security forces came. Till then he repositioned his bounty. Quickly he took an inventory of all the weapons on Min Londra.

Besides several knives, there was a holdout blaster. Not a very well taken care of one. There was several indications of carbon scoring, where material had been burnt around the edges. It was probably a trophy; from whom it was better not to ask. He secured those weapons as the first of the security forces drove up.

For the next hour he answered questions to the Security Forces, they scanned in his bounty form and did all the background checks. Like many local police forces, they treated him with quiet scorn. Hunters were seen as hired killers mostly, and those like Boba Fett didn't help matters. All that time he had made his way in the galaxy, for a good portion it was as Jabba the Hutt's enforcer.

Eventually they cleared him and he was allowed to leave. By that time Min Londra was being carted away on a gurney, a modified hover sled. The clients were contacted and they were set to arrive in the next few days. Till then Kelon would keep him in the holding cells of his ship. If his clients hadn't been adamant about coming here, it would have just been as simple to fly back to their world.

It wasn't all bad though, as it might give him a little downtime between hunts. This was a beautiful world, teeming with forests and rivers. A rich vibrantly alive world, one that reminded him of certain parts of Dantooine. It was the world he considered his home, even if he hadn't been born there. There had been a place near where his house resided that had verdant forests and he had spent a lot of time there during the Rebellion.

Sometimes it was out practicing with Ceti, other times it was to meet in secret with his contact. There were many in his community that were pro Imperial, and he didn't want to fight them. As long as he didn't actively claim his support for the Rebellion, they didn't dig. It wasn't a perfect way to keep the peace, but the community had continued on until everything went wrong. Kelon stopped for a second in reflection, he missed them all, everyone in that little guild community.

Selena woke up still feeling a sense of tired she hadn't felt before. Sullenly she debated pulling the warm sheets back over her head and going back to sleep. It was warm, nice and safe where she was at. No need to move, but she also knew that the image was just that. She was felt safe here because people were working hard to let her. Despite her desire to stay put, she had a duty to do.

Her master was still missing, even though Selena was free again. After escaping from this world's police, with the help of another like her, she now had a choice. She was alone, on a strange world with allies newly discovered. She should have been terrified, scared or anything but feeling alive. It was a familiar feeling as she pulled on the change of clothes left for her. She wondered if a droid had brought them by, there hadn't been any stirrings in the Force. A powerful Force User could possibly hide their presence, but that took more training than Selena had been able to get.

Dressed in loose pants and a tunic, she left her room and headed towards where the other Jedi had been yesterday. Around her people went about their daily duties, keeping the underground castle turned school running. She could hear teachers talking as young minds listened. Just as she could see maintenance people working on the building and droids rushing to and from their sentient owners. The smell of cooking food pervaded her senses and she immediately knew her next stop would be the mess hall.

Selena didn't have to worry about remembering though, for her nose led her directly to the source of the wonderful food smell. A Twi'lek cook was singing over the dish being prepared, while a Zeltron flitted about setting the long tables. A Bothan was humming the same tune as the cook while writing down the day's special. In the far corner an Ithorian was tending to the hanging plants, making sure they received enough light and water to flourish.

The Twi'lek working with the Zeltron noticed her first, "Lady Jedi, an honor to receive you."

"Hello there, I'm Selena," she introduced herself. "That smells wonderful!"

"Oh, I'm sorry to say that is lunch," the Zeltron leaned in conspiratorially. "Cook is very adamant about only preparing the best. I think Master Onderan indulges him way too much. Here we have an important guest and nothing for you to eat except left overs."

Selena felt her cheeks redden, "Don't go through any trouble for me, left overs sound fine."

"Ah! Such humility," the Bothan said. "I'll have Cook warm you some up. I'm Dor'an by the way, the raving red lady over there is Amora. If you ever need anything, just let us know. We specialize in keeping some of Cook's food for all hours of the day."

"You are too kind, Dor'an," Selena said as he led her to a small table nearby to the larger ones.

Just as she sat down, Selena heard a noise that made her bolt upright and run straight for the door. It was loud, quick and sounded like a snap of a whip and hiss of a viper in one. The sound of a lightsaber being ignited, but the sound was quickly followed by another a millisecond later. Two lightsabers being drawn and in her experience that meant an attack. Behind her Dor'an raced, calling to her as she raced towards the possible danger. What she saw made her stop in her tracks feeling foolish.

Krynn was done with his Teras Kasi kata. It was light, meant to warm his body up for the intense exercise about to be done. He stood in the center of the gym floor and held his hand out. From across the room came two lightsabers rocketing towards him. Using the Force, he called them from where they rested on his weapon's rack and the landed in his outstretched hand with familiarity. One landed in his outstretched right, he turned and the other landed softly in his left. Both were ignited within milliseconds of each other.

Like a terrifying typhoon of light and blade, Krynn burst forward. One moment peaceful and calm, the next all action and ferocity. His sabers whirled around him, almost making a cocoon of blue and green light. Anything that was within his reach would have been instantly divided into innumerable pieces. He came out of the dervish like spin with a strong side kick, followed through with a cartwheel like flip. He entered into what could only be described as a moving lightsaber wall of destruction, each of his arms moving the blades expertly in a one hundred eighty-degree arc around him.

As if expecting an opponent from the rear, Krynn flipped his grip on the left handed blade and thrust it back and up. He came around with the right hand in a savage slash. For the next few moves he fought with the reverse gripped blade protecting him while the common gripped blade advanced. He flipped the left hand back around again and started on a more visible movement with his blades, every so often a powerful kick interrupting the light show. Then before anyone knew what was going on, he leapt into the air, and landed with both blades slicing outwards.

He stood then, deactivating his two lightsabers before reverently putting them back on his weapon's rack. It was then that he waved to Selena, and heard his stomach growl. A good workout was always a good way to get the munchies. If he knew cook and Dor'an, there would be some leftovers from breakfast. It would be good to share a meal with his new friend.

"A bit of a show off if you ask me," Dor'an said. "Now come with, Lady Selena, can't let your warmed up left overs get cold again."

"That was amazing," she said. "I've never seen anyone fight like that."

"Funny, I thought all Jedi did. But I'm just basing that on him and Master Onderan," Dor'an went on to explain. "I've talked with some of the younger students, those who are still learning. They tried to explain his style once. Never could make heads of tails, but it made them excited."

"Hey there," Krynn called out as he finally caught up with them. "Mind a little company? I think I worked up an appetite."

"Sure, where did you learn that?" Selena asked, hoping she didn't sound too awestruck.

"Master Onderan and my Teras Kasi teacher," he explained as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "She taught me the blade and the Force, he taught me to fight with whatever I had and the power within."

"Isn't that an ancient martial art?" Selena had heard of Teras Kasi before, but finding a real life practitioner was rare. Many of those claiming to be Teras Kasi actually taught other styles or frivolous gymnastics to impress.

"Yes, our friend here could compete in any unarmed tournament and wipe the floor with the competition, but he won't" Dor'an complained. "What is the use of being so great at an art if I bet on you to win?!"

Krynn laughed, "I'm sorry to have make your life difficult, Dor'an."

"Oh, you're just a noble fool," Dor'an continued. "One day I'll turn you onto the idea of actually making money. You know this place isn't cheap to run!"

"Everyone here is a volunteer or gives in their own way," Krynn explained to Selena. "Everything you see was the result of the community coming together."

Dor'an turned and sighed, "Jedi, what can you do with them? Nothing, I say, nothing. Here is your warmed up meal, enjoy you two." That last bit he said with the barest mention of a knowing smirk.

Despite it being a warmed up meal from before, the food tasted heavenly. The being who had made this meal truly must love their work. Each flavor was exquisitely pulled from the ingredients. Spices and other elements added to complement, rather than overpower the taste. It truly was a work of culinary art. It was also tastier than the usual fare that Selena or her master normally fixed and ate.

Krynn must have thought the same thing, because his food was gone even before hers was. He answered some questions about Terra'Den, explained about its status as a recreation planet. It had started back before the fall of the Old Republic, being a place for Senators and their family to come for relaxation. Many peoples in the core and Mid Rim, though the price soon became much for ordinary families. Those in the Outer Rim, being less wealthy than those coreward, rarely made it.

Then came the Empire, and things changed for Terra'Den. Now it was simply Imperial officials, ambassadors and those in Emperor Palptine's inner circle that came. Because of this, unlike before the costs were offset to what the Empire deemed acceptable. None of their people paid a credit, instead Terra'Den's government had to request compensation from the Empire itself. It wasn't too long till greedy parties got involved and Terra'Den suffered.

After the fall of the Emperor and the Galactic Empire, the Galaxy was in a phase or rebuilding. Luckily for the people of Terra'Den, people steadily began to come back in the nineteen years since. Now Terra'Den itself was in decent shape, even if they weren't at the level of wealth seen before the Empire.

"Truthfully, I want them to find a balance of being a tourist planet and conserving our world," Krynn said over his finished plate. "This is a beautiful world, full of life. Master Onderan explained it once like a taking a drink from a pure fountain. That was how the Force felt on this world, unlike some she had visited."

Selena leaned in, "Has she seen many worlds?"

He nodded, "She visited many doing the work of a Jedi. She told stories of leading her troopers into battle, but she always preferred the stories of before."

"Oh, so she was involved during the Rebellion," Selena was now even more curious.

"No, her war was before the Rebellion and the Empire," Krynn explained. "I think it would be better for her to give you the details. She was a Jedi during the Old Republic. Her last posting was on this planet, to prevent Terra'Den from falling into the CIS' hands."

"I'm not sure I understand," Selena said. "She'd have to be a very old woman now if she were a Jedi during the Clone Wars."

"That wouldn't be my first description of her," Krynn laughed. "Come on, it would be wise for you two to talk. We can discuss plans for finding your master."

Krynn led her down the hallways, still full of questions. He knew something, but it wasn't like he was holding back to hold power over her. Through the Force she got the feeling of reverence; he really did feel it would be better for Master Onderan to explain. He was also very honest in his wanting to help her.

Krynn saw Master Onderan sitting in front of a pool, so still it gave off a near perfect mirror's image. She was meditating, reflecting as she reached out through the Force. How many times had she instilled in him the need to do the same? Enough for him to take it to heart. He waited patiently for his master to acknowledge their presence before interrupting her.

"My student," Sey'la's voice had a ring of transcendence about it, "come forward. Our guest, has your stay been comfortable, considering the circumstances?"

"Yes, Master Onderan," Selena replied. "Your people have been most accommodating."

Sey'la nodded, pleased, "There is much we have to discuss and many questions you must have. Is there anything you need before we begin?"

"No, Krynn and Dor'an made sure I was taken care of," Selena smiled at the thought of the funny Bothan.

"Very well, Krynn what do we know about these pirates?" Sey'la asked.

Gone was the goofy guy, in his place was a very business oriented man, "According to our intelligence, the Red Quasars are a fleet of pirates patrolling the Outer Rim with some strikes in the Mid Rim. They have several Star Destroyers, a multitude of smaller ships and at least ten squadrons of TIE fighters. Of their smaller ships, a good portion of them are modified freighters. Each one completely overhauled to be more gunship than transport. Of the ones attacking her ship, Selena said that they had at least two Dark Jedi with them."

"This is troubling," Sey'la looked back towards the pool. "Do we know if these two were trained or simply there for intimidation?"

Selena added in what she could, "The two I felt were powerful, and they managed to capture my master."

"Student, you haven't faced another trained Force User in combat, yet," Sey'la warned. "This challenge will be unlike anything you have faced here on Terra'Den."

"I know," Krynn said and made his master very proud, "but if we have a chance to save someone from darkness, we must do it."


	5. Chapter 5

Ravanus Set stalked around the interrogation room. The woman, the Jedi in front of him passed out again. They had tried more common forms of questioning, but even Captain J'lan's people had been unable to break her. Normally he would respect anyone that could take that much pain and suffering, but all he felt was contempt. She was protecting her companion and the other Jedi. He knew there had to be more, their order was harder to kill than the Sith thought. One should only suffer for power, to gain more, never to protect the weak.

Through the Force something was dawning, awakening. He wasn't sure what it was, who it was, but they were a possible rival in the making. Rivals unchecked tended to become threats if not administered too quickly. That wasn't a mistake he was willing to make, not when he had garnered as much power as he had. Especially as he had his eyes set on taking more power for himself. Whether the First Order would facilitate that or striking out on his own, was still to be seen.

"Nyrom," Ravanus Set said to his apprentice waiting in the wings, "Do you know what makes her weak?"

"She suffers for others?" the younger man replied.

"Close, my apprentice," the Togrutta Dark Jedi rumbled. "She suffers for those who would turn against her. Pain is weakness leaving the body, but too much weakens you. Always remember that those around you should elevate your position, not you elevate theirs."

"Yes, my master. I remember before," Nyrom's eyes glazed as he started off. "I'll never forget what they did. They will suffer for their crimes and all those who stand with them."

"You're stronger than you were before, when our plan comes to fruition, you will have your justice," Ravanus Set smiled in triumph. "They will regret the day they turned against you. That much I promise."

Master and apprentice left the interrogation room, leaving Master Ariana Noble alone. Outside her body, Ariana felt weightless and untethered. The whispers of the Force called to her, beckoned her home. She could feel the life pulsing through the Galaxy, felt the living beings on the ships around her. Life bloomed amidst the artificial biomes of the durasteel constructs.

Two cabins across were a pair of lovers, sneaking off for a forbidden rendezvous. She felt their feelings for one another, the passion of new found romance. A deck up Ariana felt a parent pine for their child's touch, to feel them in their arms again. There was an instinctive need to protect and nurture, tempered with a sense of duty and obligation.

Stretching out even further she felt a nearby asteroid station. A small family ran it, several other stations around the asteroid used it as a base for mining operations. There was a deep sense of family, community. It was something she had been hoping one day to find by reforming the Order. Being a Force Sensitive, trained to be a Jedi Knight and taking on her apprentice, all were steps. One day the order would be returned and she would belong, her place found in the Galaxy.

Then she felt a beautiful blossoming send out ripples through the current of the Force. Back on Terra'Den Master Sey'la Onderan was taking Selena through some minor exercises. Levitating of objects led to reciting the Jedi code while doing it. They were simple tests, designed to gauge her training level. Master Onderan found her to be very well trained, if some of her methods lacked the finesse of Temple trained students.

"Now relax your mind," Sey'la calmly said, like a mantra. "Let go your conscious self, stretch out your feelings. Feel the Force flow around you, through you, binding everything together."

Selena felt her mind touch a familiar presence as she reached out. Across the stillness and vacuum of space her master was alive! Hurt, in pain, but very much alive. The where would remain a mystery as the suddenness of the experience snapped Selena back into herself and she barely caught the falling objects around her. Chagrinned, she lowered them all gently onto the floor.

"That was good, but you mustn't lose focus like that," Sey'la approached. "There are dangers out there, they will rely on you surprise to overtake you."

"I apologize, Master Onderan," the Jedi bowed her head down, thinking it a rebuke.

"No, you misunderstand," Sey'la's voice softened. "This wasn't a pass or fail test. You are very strong with the Force, as strong as Krynn is. Your teacher would be very proud."

"Thank you," Selena couldn't hide her smile.

Sey'la helped the young woman up, "Now let's see about your lightsaber skills. I have a feeling they will be just as unique and impressive as your Force skills."

Quest, Krynn's astromech droid was bouncing back and forth on his treads. The little droid was quite excited, it had found something Krynn would be interested in. He had given Quest the data stick copied from the Security Forces' main computer, back where they had held Selena. He wasn't sure of what he had at the time, but just to be safe had the droid go over it. The Force was with him though, because he had hit the proverbial jackpot.

A list of holding facilities and detention areas for holding purported Force Users. On top of that were a list of identities, surely monikers instead of real names, but an honest to goodness list. If Krynn could get Quest plugged into the Galaxy wide Holonet, the droid could probably even help him identify some of the prisoners. What worried Quest though were some of health reports of the people being held. For organics, their situation would be most dire.

Krynn was rounding the corner when he was nearly bowled over by his astromech droid. Before he could get a word out, the droid was warbling and beeping in the digital language of astromechs. So quick and fast that the Jedi couldn't help but understand why Quest was so excitable, and the news wasn't good.

"Come on little guy, so much for taking it easy!" Krynn knew his next stop.

He couldn't leave those people to what was going to happen. It also meant he was going to need help. Immediately his mind started coming up with scenarios and plans. He'd need schematics for the buildings and a plan to keep the Security Forces busy while he did his work. How to do that without causing harm to those just doing their job. The Security Forces were just doing their jobs, it was the law that was unjust.

Krynn pulled out his commlink, "Let's hope Lorn is at home." The Jedi keyed in Lorn's signal, "Hey Lorn, its Krynn. We have a situation I could use some help with."

Moments later Krynn found his teacher and Selena going over lightsaber forms. As a Jedi trained in the old order, she had been taught about the forms, but preferred the more defensive Form III. When she needed to go on offense she could switch to Form IV and II. She had taught him these and what she could remember of the other forms, but his style tended to be formless. Master Sey'la continually joked with him that he was a natural for Master Windu's Form VII variant. All Krynn knew was the man's reputation and his master's admiration.

"Ah, my student, your friend here is very exceptional," Master Sey'la commented. "Her forms are more archaic, but practical. It's as if she took Forms I and IV and added a dose of III. It's quite extraordinary." Sensing his thoughts though her mood changed, "Something is wrong isn't it, Krynn?"

"Quest deciphered the information I found during the jailbreak," Krynn explained. "Lor is experimenting on those like us, those imprisoned."

"You wish to expose him then?" Master Sey'la's question was inquisitive.

Krynn sighed, "I want to get them out of there. Nobody should have that done to them. Imprisonment itself is horrible, but this is another level."

"I know it has been hard on you taking the long view and working to undo this evil," Master Sey'la went to her student. He may have been of good heart, but even the best of people can buckle under such daunting quests.

He turned to her though, only resolution flowed through the force, "I would be lying if I didn't say it made me angry. However, being angry isn't going to help those people."

"I would like to help," Selena wasn't sure if she should interject, but she kind of had an idea of what it was like on this planet to be a Force User.

"Young one, that I had no doubt about. Your courage is as indomitable as durasteel," Master Sey'la chuckled. "I think two of you would have a better chance of success than just one. My student, what do you need from me?"

Krynn's answer was just as simple and pertinent as any she had heard in such situations, "Wisdom. I've contacted Lorn and he's getting material ready, but it's going to take a few days to get ready. So, we have that much time to plan."

"Then let us start now," Master Sey'la motioned for the two younger Jedi to follow her. "Selena, please add in your point of view. I find a fresh outlook is often warranted in such times as these."

Lorn Haro, Echani smuggler and legit boss of a shipping company, watched over his daughter. She was still so young, and yet no longer a little girl. Soon she would be a young woman and he would feel more like an old man. Not that he needed much help with that anymore.

Krynn's call still weighed on him. The Jedi was more than a dear friend, he was practically family. It was because of that young man that he had been able to go straight and get out from under the crime lords off world. The reason that his daughter could look upon him with pride and admiration. That meant a lot to Lorn, his family was all he had left.

The Echani smuggler was no stranger to some of the dangers of the Galaxy or the darker side of it. There had been many times he had to shoot it out with rivals or lie to save his skin. There were rumors of crime lords feeding people to creatures or hanging them frozen in Carbonite on walls. Vile tales abounded around the seedy underbelly of worlds, space stations and planetary bases. Yet none made him cringe as knowing that innocent people were being experimented upon. Worse it was being done on the planet he considered home.

Here it was supposed to be safe, peaceful. His only underworld dealings now were bringing in the Jedi's resources. Most of that could be done legally through his shipping company. Only the Holocrons and some specialized equipment had to actually be smuggled in. This only made him worry about his daughter more. This world wasn't kind towards her kind and that was only becoming more evident.

Lorn walked back to his office. He took out a secured commlink and called some of his contacts. They would be a mixture of smugglers he gave safe haven to, a place to blend in till the heat died down. Whatever they were running from he wasn't interested in most of the time. He knew, it would be crazy for him not to keep up with the affairs of those he safeguarded. Then there would be the network of people that aided the Jedi of this planet. They took their name from the subterranean city that served as the Jedi's base of operation, the Underground.

Krynn's plan was audacious, hit all the detention centers nearly at once. If anyone other than he had come up with it, Lorn would have told them they were crazy and rethink the plan. The kid though was not one to be taken lightly.

Lorn hung up a couple of hours later, tired and worn out. He had gotten the large speeder haulers that had been asked for. On top of that several of the smugglers he knew would be driving the things, he could only hope the understood the definition of low profile. There were volunteers to man the vehicles for their real purpose, most from the Underground. Those that weren't were agreeing to do this either to cash in a favor or a quick way to make some credits. All in all he was very happy with the outcome, but it was going to take time to all come together.

The Echani smuggler went over to his cabinet and retrieved a bottle of Corellian Whiskey. He downed a glass and poured another. His friend would have to be patient, and Lorn would have to live with the limitations of what was to come. Nobody deserved what was happening to those prisoners, and he would feel slightly guilty if any of them could have been saved any sooner. Worse if any died, because he couldn't get Krynn the resources he needed any faster.

Lorn sat at his desk, nursing the third glass of whiskey. A button push brought up a hologram viewer in the middle of the desk. Quickly he searched through recorded programs, looking for one that would help him relax. Anything to take his mind off the risk the Jedi was taking for people who didn't know him. Sort of like how he had taken a chance for Lorn himself.

He stopped on one and it fit. The hologram started out as the old Jedi Symbol, a lightsaber flanked by the wings of a Phoenix. It turned into the Jedi masters of old, men and women from all races repeating bits of wisdom for all to hear. The chorus of voices came together in unison to announce the code of the Jedi,

"There is no Emotion; There is Peace.

There is no Ignorance; There is Knowledge.

There is no Passion; There is Serenity.

There is no Chaos; There is Order.

There is no Death; There is the Force."

Lorn was surprised how much this touched him. He wondered if it was true, if everything returned to the Force at one time or another. Would he become part of it, always nearby to his family and his daughter? Would someone as good and compassionate as Krynn be protected by this unseen energy that connected all living things. He thought so, and found himself feeling a little bit better.

While the peace of mind settled over him, Lorn found his way to sleeping wife and joined her. The worries of what was to come could wait till tomorrow and for the moment he had everything he needed in the world under one roof. As he drifted off, the hologram left playing on his desk turned off after a few moments. Before it did, a final message displayed.

Sey'la Onderan's voice said, "To a new friend. May you find comfort in these thoughts as we Jedi do."

The next three days were a blur. Selena and Krynn trained alongside one another, getting to know the other's fighting style. Quest sliced into the secure channels of the Security Forces for updated schematics. The droid overlaid those with the free to view ones from the local archives. Sey'la Onderan would look them over with Krynn and Selena when they weren't training. Strategy would be made, while the volunteers would set up mock rooms for them to practice in.

The younger students pretended to be hostages while other volunteers were their keepers. For these exercises lightsabers were replaced with training sticks and blasters for paint sprayers. Tactics were changed based on those run throughs and tested multiple times. By the time the third day came around, the two Jedi were about as prepared as they could be for such an ambitious mission.

The Underground was abuzz with activity and resembled a hive to Selena as she watched everyone go about their duties. In the middle was Master Onderan orchestrating it all like a maestro conductor to a symphony. Through the Force there was a shared sense of purpose, even if they had different thoughts of that purpose. This many it was hard for her to sense them all, each individual viewpoint, but she was aware of them. It was as humbling as it left her in awe.

Krynn was talking on his comm link, with his contact Lorn Alandrek. Both Master Onderan and he had told her this Lorn could be trusted. She wasn't sure, but she also didn't have any reason to doubt them. They had worked with the man before and he was going to be supplying them with material they needed. Krynn trusted him to keep up his end, so she would do so too.

Secretly both Jedi were nervous. Neither of them had ever done something of this scale before. Yet, Krynn knew he had to do this. He had played the long game for more than sufficient time. People were suffering, not because of what they had done, but based on how they were born. That could not stand; it was time for the veil to be pulled back. He just had to trust in the Force, it would see him through this trial.

He beckoned for Selena to follow him. Together they rode his BARC speeder out of the Underground. Traffic was very light as they made their way to the outskirts of Chan'lon. Their senses were acute, taking in a thousand things at once, processing what was necessary. Around them the sea of Force wound and wove, showing them those who wished to remain hidden as well as those fully walking in the light of streetlamps.

Their first target was discreetly camouflaged. A small compound set on a sprawling green pasture. The buildings were set out in right angles, complete with internal courtyard accessed by four outside walks. In the center of this courtyard was a bubbling fountain, complete with tiny little figures streaming water through tiny pitchers. Nearby were benches arranged to give the maximum view of the fountain. Further off was a fenced in area, with tiny little measurements of an old fashioned game. A game that had been fashionable before the Clone Wars. Lor Alandrek had been hiding his detention center as an old folks home.

Krynn brought his BARC to a stop just outside of the perimeter. His trench coat flipped back in the wind, exposing two lightsabers on his belt. Behind his face wrap his face was stern. He double checked the straps on the old Rebellion helmet completing his disguise. In the calm of the night, his dark clothing helped him blend in.

From his left pouch was the disable code Quest had found. Of the three detention centers, this was the only one that they found deactivation codes for. One click from this would start a master administrator reset of the security system. In order for the override to be given, the administrator of the facility and security chief would have to put in their own overrides. This particular access code had been reserved for the head of Security Forces, so Lor Alandrek unwillingly gave Krynn the key he needed for this part of the mission.

He pushed down the button and saw the whole complex immediately go dark. Beside Krynn, Selena started forward. Already they could feel the emotions of those inside. The minders, keepers of those immorally being held surged in panic. Some went to check on their charges, others headed for the weapons locker and a few tried to contact the administrator on the comms.

The Administrator would be at home, and would take time to get back. That was where Lorn had lent him a very handy device. From his right hand leg pouch, Krynn activated the signal jammer. It had a very small range, barely large enough for the whole building. However, it would do the job. Per the schematics, the comm system was located next to main offices, just off the main entrance. All Krynn had to do was keep the jammer near that and nobody would be the wiser.

The two Jedi came up to the closed, locked doors of the detention center. That would normally be an issue during a reset like this. The doors would be stronger than regular ones, reinforced and heavy. To someone without the Force they would be a very big obstacle. Using explosives or a fusion cutter could get through in time, but it left the infiltrators exposed.

Krynn and Selena had a plan for this though. In tandem, just as they had practiced, they stretched out their arms and pulled with the Force. Under the combined might of both Jedi the door flew off its frame like it was made of tissue paper. They heavy doors were set down with care, as to not be a dangerous hindrance to the massive trawler coming up the drive.

At the main desk sat a very bewildered and frightened guard. The night had been going very slowly when suddenly the lights had gone out. On alert he had immediately unclipped the holster to his blaster. The desk area was his post and underneath it was a small alarm that would alert the Security Forces. Just to be safe he had already pressed it once; he could only hope that this was a power outage and not an attack.

Then the doors quite latterly ripped themselves and flew off. Even before he knew it, his hand reached for the blaster. They had trained him to be quick with the prisoners, not from an outside attack. So he was slow to draw his weapon as two dark clothed figures replaced the doors in the frame. They were three steps in as he managed to pull the tip of the blaster from the holster. Another four steps and he had the deadly weapon aimed at them, finger on the trigger. His mind told him to fire, this was obviously an attack!

Krynn saw the man point his weapon and pulled the blaster from the man to his own hand. Selena sent out a push that threw the man against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. They continued forward, coming to a stop just as the man was making his way back to his feet. Despite barely being able to breath, the man swung out his fist in the clumsiest strike. He had aimed at Krynn because he was taller, and the guard soon found himself laying on his back, his arm twisted painfully.

"Check for bindings," Krynn said to Selena, his voice being muffled by the face wrap.

"Way ahead of you, I think these will hold our friend," Selena pulled quick tie bindings from the desk's drawer.

Krynn nodded, his smile hidden under his coverings, "Very good. Now we mean you no harm."

The guard looked unconvinced. That was fine, they still had at least eight more on duty and at least one would be checking on this one soon. Comms being down, they would assume that an attack was happening. Security Forces procedure meant keeping an open line of communication at all times. That meant they were on an unpredictable time table.

With the guard humanely dealt with, the two Jedi started down the right hall. Outside the trawler came to a rest and the back end opened up to reveal a padded interior with first response medical equipment. Six volunteer emergency workers prepared for the incoming with practiced efficiency. By the time the first of the rescued came, they would be ready to provide whatever assistance needed.

Inside Selena and Krynn came across two more guards. Both were quickly dispatched as the Jedi got the drop on them. They would wake up minutes later with headaches, but not lasting injuries. From their belts, the Jedi unclipped stun batons. This would make it easier to incapacitate other guards hopefully.

With the hall cleared each took a side and started opening the doors. Unfortunately neither guard had a keycard, so they were forced to do it the old fashioned way. Drawn lightsabers cut through the door hinges enough for the Jedi to remove the doors. Inside they went to find mostly mobile prisoners. Fear wafted off them as they saw the unexpected visitors burst in.

Krynn and Selena sent soothing feelings to them before helping them up. The prisoners were paired up, those who could move well and those who were still mobile by definition only. The Jedi led them back towards the trawler, then went down the opposite hallway. They had most of the prisoners in that hall freed when two more guards appeared. Krynn took them out, using the stun baton he had acquired from the guard down the other hall.

He was in the middle of binding them when he felt another presence coming down the hall towards him. He started to reach for his stun baton, only for a soft thud to crash down immediately. Krynn watched as Selena drug another guard into view. He threw her a quick salute before dropping his set into the nearest cell. They would be safe till this was all over. Till then he and Selena had a job to do.

Five guards were accounted for, that left three. Because of the lack of communication, the Jedi could only expect for their tactics to change. They would probably come prepared to shoot first, using blasters instead of stun batons.

According to the armament report, this facility had sixteen E-11 blasters, favorite of Imperial Stormtroopers. There were also eight scattershot blaster carbines, great for serious damage up close and medium range. Those would be hard to block even with Jedi reflexes. The six long range sniper rifles were less of a worry here inside the complex, but would be a danger to the trawler as they left. The final armaments would be over three dozen side arms, ranging from DL-44's to Imperial scout pistols. This meant that any interaction between the Jedi and remaining guards could become lethal quickly.

They were unmolested as they released the final prisoners. To keep from worrying over their escape, Selena and Krynn went looking for the final three guards. It didn't take long to find them. One man armed with a scattershot blaster stood protectively over a being radiating pain and life. The third guard was on the floor beside the being, assisting with what Krynn could only believe was childbirth.

He was unfamiliar with the guard's people, the one laying on the floor, but the feeling of new life was unmistakable. The one assisting was a Twi'lek, while the guard standing watch was a human. From him came a sense of worry and concern. All three noticed the Jedi and their emotions erupted into a flare.

"You are in no danger," Selena said, holding her hand up. "We will be leaving now. Do not follow us."

The human guard raised his weapon as to fire and Krynn ignited his lightsaber, "Don't! Protect your friends, we're going to lock you in here. You will not be harmed."

The human guard thought better of his action and pointed the rifle down, but did not let go of it. Krynn returned his saber to his side, then walked over to the Twi'lek and the birthing being. He noticed the scaled skin, reptilian eyes, but still could not place the people. Selena covered him, keeping an eye on the armed guard. He leaned over and gently sent a tendril of the Force to the new life begging to be born. The baby was strong and healthy.

"Your youngling is fine, vibrant and robust," Krynn intoned to the mother to be. To the other two guards, "We're leaving now, we'll send emergency workers as soon as we have left."

"You'll understand if we don't believe murderers and terrorists," the human said. Krynn could feel the man want to raise the blaster and fire.

"None of your people have been seriously injured," Krynn sad, rejoining Selena. "You'll find each one, but your illegally held prisoners are gone."

"You know you won't succeed, don't you? You'll be hunted down and brought to justice," the human said.

"Goodbye," Selena said as she and Krynn left.

They shut the door and melted the door to the frame in several places. Those inside wouldn't be leaving any time soon, but this did throw a kink in their plan. They had hoped to not have any warning signs go up till after the last detention center was liberated. Medical personnel here would raise an alarm far quicker than they wanted. That was a risk worth taking though. New innocent life shouldn't be put in danger because of the sins of the parent or society.

The whole raid lasted less than fifteen minutes. As the trawler left, Selena and Krynn were already rocketed away to the next detention center. At the next one, Krynn made the call to Medical Services. They would arrive at the first detention center, but the Jedi didn't worry. He still had a mission and it felt right, like the Force was guiding him onward.

At this detention center, their breaching would be just a tad different. With no deactivation codes, it wouldn't be as easy as restarting the whole system. Even worse for them, this detention center was a refurbished juvenile detention center. That meant there were generators, backup generators, multiple sensors and not many chances for overrides.

During the set up though, they had discovered a potential blind spot. Due to the design of the original construction, there was a wall that faced nearby woods. Just a few paces away was an electrified fence, automatic ray shields and multiple extra sensors that reported anything heavier than a tiny animal. In fact mirrels, small furry rodent like creatures, with bushy tails, set off the sensors all the time.

As a result of this, new people and those being punished were usually left to monitor that side. They would either be too new, unsure of what to do in a real threat, or too jaded, unwilling to raise an alarm for something simple. Both would work well into the plan the Jedi had formed in the Underground.

Unclipping his lightsaber, Krynn ignited the blade outside of the detention center's sensors. Throwing the saber up into the trees, he used the Force to guide it through vegetation. He drew it back to him, shutting the lightsaber down as a cut branch fell to the ground. He went over to it, inspecting to make sure it would do for what would come next.

The branch was heavy and sturdy. It wasn't too heavy that he couldn't lug it around, it was just slightly longer than his arm was. At another time this might have gone to making a tool or carving. At that time though, he needed it for something quite a bit different.

Krynn motioned for Selena to follow him. They stopped still inside the tree line, hidden from visual cameras. Krynn chucked the branch as Selena guided it over the fence and to where they wanted it to land. Krynn joined in with her, picking it up in the Force as it landed. He quickly moved it into another arc, landing in a different part of the detention center yard. Selena took it again and threw it through the air, landing in yet another area. Each Jedi took turns dancing the branch around the area, setting off every alarm they could find.

As the branch hopscotched around the yard, alarms went off, light illuminated and ray shields sprang to life. Eventually one of the ray shields wrapped up the branch and the Jedi were unable to move it any further. That was fine, the result was what they had been hoping for. The lights went from their automatic movement to a more intelligence inspired search. Someone living was now scanning across the yard, looking for intruders. Now all they had to do was wait for the security officer to reset the system.

In moments, that felt like several hours to the waiting Jedi, everything went dark. It was a stroke of luck, they had only been hoping for the defensive measures to be reset. Whomever was doing the reset must have been a hurry, because he took the sensors and cameras down as well. The search lights' bulbs dimmed and if anyone had been watching, two black blurs would have been seen.

They hit the wall, igniting lightsabers with a fluid grace. Both Krynn and Selena stabbed their blades into the brick wall, cutting through the façade and into the durasteel skeleton inside. Just as the lights and sensors came back up, the wall fell inward with a good push from the Jedi. They jumped inside and into a janitor's closet. Quest's schematics had been very on spot.

Inside the guard area, everything looked fine, and would have taken a very discerning eye to see the hole in the wall. Then reason for the all the outside security and sensors, was because this wall didn't have the integrated system the rest of the facility did. Years ago when they had taken over the Juvenile Hall, the Security Forces had rebuilt most of it. Funds though had run out, as had support.

Without being able to tell anyone what the real reason was, they had to do all the updates under the table. As such when a watchdog group caught wind of the massive spending on the unused facility, questions were asked. So instead the compromise had been made to add extra defensives and that had been fine for most threats. The number one defense though was that nobody knew about what the facility actually was.

Selena and Krynn followed the map Quest has procured for them. Both carried their "acquired" stun batons, so they could take down anyone without causing permanent injury. Their first stop would be the security center for the controlling the wall they came in. Best not to leave any chance for an alarm to sound.

That turned out to be a converted room, that was as humble as it was crowded. Already the raised voices of an annoyed operator and the equally annoyed supervisor echoed down the halls. The Jedi moved onward, one hand near a stun baton and the other ready to draw their lightsabers.

"Did you check it before you shut the whole system down?" boomed the supervisor.

"No, I just make a habit of putting us all at risk. It was probably one of those mirren knocking a branch down again," the aggravated guard moaned. "You know how those vermin are always tripping the system."

"Yes, but did you do a visual scan? What triggered everything?" the supervisor asked. "Do I have to come down there and personally look in the yard?"

The guard threw up his hands, "Oh please do. It is nothing, I keep telling you that we need to trim those trees back. That and little lasers to kill all those mirren. Agitating creatures."

On the other end of the audio channel, the supervisor audibally sighed, "We'll send out a couple of guards to check the perimeter. Think you can make sure nobody ambushes them?"

The guard made a rude gesture before turning off the audio channel. Immediately his feet went to rest on the console. From the holo emitter a view of the yard positioned itself in front of him. He whistled a common cantina tune and looked really, really bored.

"So you know, the forest is trimmed back enough," Krynn said as he pushed the borrowed stun baton to incapacitate the guard.

With the guard taken care of, they locked the system down. Any of the guards would be able to unlock it, but it would slow them down. How much depended on how well they handled stressful situation. Locking the door as they went, the two Jedi quickly went to the main command center. This was going to be necessary to get the trawlers in.

Security for the main command room was going to be more stringent than in that converted room. This was one part of the plan that was a bit more fluid than Krynn would have liked. There was no way to train for the unknown, especially in a fight like this. One wrong misstep could cost someone their life, and even though the Security Forces here were on the wrong side, he didn't want it to be them to die either.

Inside the control center the supervisor is looking over several monitors. His underlings chafing under his scrutiny. The alarms had him rattled, he felt something was off. He went from station to station, looked from them to the two guards he had fully armored up. He hadn't sent them out without proper protection.

It wasn't that he was thought someone was actually attacking, that would be crazy. Within moments he could have the whole of the Security Forces on its way. That withstanding, the facility was fortified enough to repel anything but a concerted military attack. There shouldn't be anyone that would know what they did here, or come after them. Still there were stories, of a rogue Jedi.

Some painted the faceless figure as a benevolent watcher, but there was scuttlebutt among the Security Forces. The Jedi, if they existed, had a grudge against them. The stories were mostly kept secret, but things like this got out. People had to talk about their fears, and so the story spread. How a lone fighter continually eluded and fought against Lor and his people.

The supervisor knew of the SPINTAC, but stayed away from them. Technically this facility was run by Lor and they could drop by at any time. With the exception of Gast though, they rarely did. He also didn't want to know what all experiments went on here. His job was just to make sure everything ran smoothly and all threats were dealt with to the facility.

"Any word from Jenkins?" the supervisor asked.

One of other guards, "No, he isn't answering comms, but he could just be throwing a tantrum again."

"Sir, we're ready to head out," an armored guard said.

The supervisor nodded, "Keep your head on a swivel. It could be nothing, but I'd rather not risk it."

The armored guard nodded and hit the control for the door. Just as it opened everything went into chaos. The two armored guards felt themselves being blown back by an unseen force. To keep from falling, they stepped back and were pushed towards the back of the room. Meanwhile the other guards were pushed into their desks, unable to turn and grab their weapons. The only one who unholstered his weapon was the supervisor.

A black garbed figure rushed in, in his right hand a green saber pulled up as a blaster bolt hit. The redirected bolt harmlessly fell into a monitor, but the next three landed around the stunned supervisor. The Jedi was real!

Before he could pull another shot, the blaster flew from his grasp and landed at another black garbed figure. This one was slightly smaller than the first and seemed more feminine. She twirled the blaster, handed it to the first figure. He took it gently and placed it into the trench coat he wore. There were two of them!

"Everyone relax," the first figure spoke. "Disarm and put your weapons on the table. We will not harm you." To the second figure, "Over there should be the override. Hit it."

"This is a Security Forces facility. If you give up now, it can only go better for you," the supervisor said, hoping the sounded more confident than he felt.

"I think not. Do you have any idea what you safeguard?" Krynn asked. Not waiting for them to answer, he continued. "I'll tell you what. Inside those cells aren't any criminals or the mentally disturbed. They are scared people, who have an ability that others don't. They could be your brother or sister, aunt or uncle, mother or father, even your significant other. Removed from their homes at night, because there are those who fear what they can do. I plan on freeing them."

"Got it," Selena said.

The lights on the monitor flicked on and off, green to red. The onscreen message read that all systems were in a state of reset. The only thing left to do was unlock the door. That control was next to the override command. Pulling the lever unlocked the door and would let them use the manual override. She was about to head back out when she felt a stirring in the Force. She managed to see the danger to Krynn in just enough time to be late in warning him. Her shout of caution came just as everything ended.

One of the guards pulled a personal hold out blaster from her boot. With trained efficiency she shot it, the deadly energy projectile hurtling at the Krynn. If the Force had not been there with him, without his Jedi training, his legend would have ended there. Instead his lightsaber ignited and he was a blur of motion.

The bolt of energy was swatted away like an annoying insect. He continued on, following through with his strike. Trained, honed over hours and hours of practice and through the Force he saw everything at one moment. The green blade severed the arm. The hand dropping from the maimed woman and her shout of incredulous pain. Then everything stopped.

Krynn focused and turned his blade at the last moment. Instead of severing the woman's arm, a glowing slice opened down it. She still screamed out in pain, and her blaster fell dangerously to the floor. She fell to the ground, protecting her wounded limb. From behind her the snap hiss of another lightsaber temporarily kept her attention, and the others around her.

Selena looked stunned, it had all happened so fast, "We're good to go."

At that moment only the smallest bits of doubt had crawled into her thoughts. The woman was down, disabled. A Jedi would not seek further retribution, but what did she know of this man? She reached out with the Force, searching. All she felt was a defiant peace.

Krynn disengaged his left hand saber and returned back to its place on his belt. He reached into his coat and brought out two luminous light blue packets. Handing them gently to one of the guards holding the woman. At first the man wouldn't take them, but Krynn was persistent.

"Put those on and get her to medical facility in the next hour," he said before rising. "C'mon, it's time to save those people."

Selena smiled, beneath her face covering. Together they left the command center. As they left one of the switches flipped by itself and the door closed behind them. A timer launched onto the screen, set to thirty minutes. The two Jedi would be long gone before then.

The supervisor went straight for the comm systems. Main systems were down, so he checked the back up. They at least showed up, but all he received incoming was static. Even worse, his outgoing transmission didn't show it was leaving the building. His only thought was that they must have a jammer. To himself he cursed, careful to maintain the aura of leadership for his people here. Back to the injured woman, he checked on her.

The glowing line was gone, but in its place was a long cauterized wound. He took the blue packets and opened one, shocked to find they were Bacta bandages. He carefully placed them around the injury. Despite his care, she still hissed in pain as he did. The Bacta would help the wound heal, give them time to get her to a hospital. Why had the Jedi done that?

As the door opened up to the facility, Lorn's men were there in the trawler. Each of the doors to the cells were cut open and their occupants were rescued. Old and young, human and humanoid were swept out. Some could walk, others had to be carted out. Everyone was cleared out well before the thirty minute mark they had set. The last prisoner was a small Twi'lek child.

The poor child's skin was pale and the head tails, lekku, were limp. Krynn gingerly picked up the small, frail body. The child was so cold and the Force barely resonated. He felt his anger rise, his horror tug at him and most of all he felt the crushing weight of the abuse this poor child had endured.

The Force responded, the Light called out to heal the child. The Dark called out to destroy this place, to raze it to the ground with all inside acceptable casualties. He let tendrils of the Force seep into the frail body he held. He felt the energy strengthen the spirit and the child breathed in a deep, powerful breath. The Jedi carried the small form out to the waiting crawler.

None of Lorn's men though would get close to him. Like a hero of old, he parted them like a great sea. The only one to be near him was Selena and she felt in the Force what was pushing the others away. There was a great righteous anger boiling under and it didn't take someone sensitive to feel the power radiating off of him. The sight of the child did something to her too, she felt her emotions pulling at her.

Those that could do the atrocities that she witnessed tonight, deserved punishment. This conflicted with the teachings of her master. She had always said the Force should be used in defense. From a certain point of view they were, they were defending these people that couldn't fight for themselves. Yet, she found it hard to be at peace and calm knowing what had happened to these people.

"Are you okay?" Selena asked, immediately feeling dense. How could anyone be alright after seeing all this?

He nodded stiffly, "I'll be okay. I knew it was bad, I just never imagined…"

She put a hand on him, pulled him closer. Her master would admonish her for it, but the gesture felt right. He was in pain, she understood that he saw himself in each one of these prisoners. How many would ever recover? So she hugged him tight, feeling him relax just a little.

She let him go, and then turned to Lorn's men, "Make sure to get them to safety. And thank you."

"Jedi, I've seen some horrid stuff, and did some of my own. I've never been so disgusted as I am now," the driver said as he hopped back into the trawler.

His partner, nodded her agreement, "Don't you worry Jedi, we'll get them home. Just you don't go doing anything rash."

Krynn nodded, turned and started towards his BARC. As he did he pulled out his commlink. Setting the frequency to Lorn's home, he also set a scrambler that would hide from all but the best technicians. Even with that the encryption would keep their conversation private.

"Lorn, second trawler is on its way," Krynn began, "I need you to do something else please. This can't be a secret any longer, we need to expose these illegal experiments. I need you to get me the records, and I'll put them on the holonet."

"Slow down there," Lorn's voice came back. "Are you fine? You sound shaken. How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad, better to discuss it in person," Krynn answered. "Thank you again Lorn."

"You got it kid," Lorn's infectious charm came through one hundred percent. "You should know there is chatter from my guys. Apparently the Security Forces are on the move. Did something go wrong?"

"There was a hitch, heading to site three and testing the waters," the Jedi felt his heart sink.

"Stay safe out there, and keep your head down," Lorn ended the call, leaving Krynn with his thoughts.

"So, I take it that wasn't good news?" Selena asked.

He nodded, "Our last site may be unable to be done without an actual fight or an army. Hop on and let's find out."

Together they raced off on his BARC, and as they left communications were restored on the inside. In ten minutes Security Forces and medical transports swooped in. Two guards were taken immediately to the hospital, while paramedics went about giving the others a quick glance over. Each was released with a recommendation to head to the hospital in the next day for a check up.

In his mansion, Lor Alandrek was awoken by a loud, insistent chime that would not stop. As he sleepily lumbered over to his comm, he instantly became alert with a few words on the other end. "The Jedi have attacked." Without adequately dismissing the woman in his bed, the head of Security Forces was out and on his way.

According to the quick report he had received, two of his facilities had been hit. The third was in lockdown and only a small army would get through. He went straight for that site first, he had to make sure some of his experiments survived. They were so close! Soon he would wield the power of the Jedi, then he would call them out for their abuse of it. Then he would eliminate his rivals. When the next election for governor came up, he would be the logical choice.

Krynn pulled up to the next site. It was the most heavily guarded of all three. An actual maximum security prison, the worst of the worst were sent here to never see the light of day. The reason it had been set as last was because of the number of things that could go wrong during the liberation. Unlike all the other targets, this one had more guards, more weapons and its defenses couldn't be put into a reset. Each system and subsystem had a backup, and a loss of any system would generate a mandatory lockdown.

His original plan had been to get the proper codes and covertly come in. That plan wasn't going to work. Because of their misadventure earlier with the first site, the third was now in full lockdown. It had to be, because the second site should still be secured. Unless they managed to figure out how to contact the outside. Very possible, but still not a bit of help to him or Selena.

At least ten guards were patrolling around the perimeter, in staggered formation. This gave them the optimum line of sight to see anyone coming and raise the alarm if one fell. The walls were crawling with guards, all armed to the teeth. The searchlights swept back and forth and modified probe droids hovered around the perimeter, every so often changing position. The fence in front of the wall was electrified and he could make out sensor scattered throughout, with his macrobinoculars. Even if he had the generated codes, there was no way they were getting in without a fight.

Despite what he had seen, he couldn't bring himself to go in with lightsabers swinging. There was a difference between righting a wrong and committing others with the best of intentions. No matter how sick it made him feel, he had to call off the operation. Just for tonight though, he would return. He wouldn't leave these people to suffer any longer.

Triggering his comm, he relayed orders. In the distance he saw a speeder racing towards the prison. Krynn didn't wait to see who it was, back on the BARC with Selena, he rode off. They disappeared into the night just as more Security Forces speeders and shuttles converged. The silence and peace of night disrupted by sirens, lights and armed men running into position.

Lor Alandrek was all bluster and hellfire. Status reports were demanded and due yesterday. The Jedi had attacked and two of his sites would be looking for new leadership by morning. His rage washed over anyone nearby, whether they guard or supervisor. His people would understand exactly how much they had ruined his plans, and how much they were going to be paying for it.

Into his commlink Lor talked to a bleary eyed controller, "Get me a list of all bounty hunters on planet. Cross reference with SPINTAC dossiers. I want that Jedi found one way or another."

Either his forces would find the outlaw, or the bounty hunters would. He was tired of this game. For the last few years this annoyance had gone on long enough, but it never got beyond that point, till now. This was the first major offensive the Jedi had done. Well the second if you included the breaking into Security Forces headquarters. The annoyance was quickly becoming a problem.

Even now the first two sites were just taking stock of everything. It didn't look like anything had been taken, besides the prisoners. The work they had been doing would be temporarily disturbed, especially as the investigation went on. There wasn't a good way to continue operations and keep it from Governor Starfielder. It would even be wise to pause research here at the prison. Lor disregarded this though, there shouldn't be any way to link the work with the other two sites.

Krynn rocketed into the Underground, slowing as he moved to the more heavily populated area. Once his BARC was parked, he strode to find Master Onderan. His movements were purposeful, but felt heavy. Selena marched with him, carrying the weight with her as well.

They found Master Onderan practicing her forms, seeming to flow between attacks like water. Her only sign of their entrance was a slight wave of her hand, before she continued onto the next set. She completed it before shutting her lightsaber down and turning to face them. Her smile and mood reflected relief and pride in them, which helped to lighten their moods slightly. The Jedi Master beckoned them to follow her.

"After such a night, I'm sure you both could use some nice tea," Master Onderan said. "I'm pleased to hear you were able to liberate two thirds of the camps tonight."

"I only wish we could have gotten them all," Krynn said, his head going down. "So many still suffering."

His master nodded her agreement, "Yes, they may be, but what do you think they will hear about in the morning?"

"I'm sure Alandrek keeps them cut off from the outside," Selena interjected. "An effort to control them."

"Maybe, and they could be drugged, or driven mad by now. However no matter how much he tightens his grip, they will still find out over half of them escaped tonight," Master Onderan explained. "Whether it be through their connection to the Force, overhearing a rattled guard or a fellow inmate, they will know. With that they will have hope, will hold onto it."

Krynn straightened up, even as his shoulders seemed to have more weight applied to them, "So we must not let it be in vain."

"For now though, you two have earned a well deserved rest for a few hours," Krynn's master and teacher led them to the mess hall. "Recharge, rest and tomorrow we'll begin finding a way to liberate the rest." She turned to the two younger Jedi, "Just remember that I am very proud of what you did tonight. You preserved life, used your abilities in accordance to the will of the Force. Now let's enjoy our success."

Kelon was woken by his ships comm systems. As he groggily answered, he made a mental note to change the piercing alarm. It did its prescribed job, but at the expense of making him unable to sleep for several hours afterwards. Still, it usually meant work and work was pay that he didn't have yet. Something that he planned to rectify, depending on the job.

The conversation was unproductive and heavy handed. Some Security Forces lunkhead named Gast, had told him to report to Supreme Commander Alandrek. When Kelon had told him he was waiting on clients, and that he would be unable to comply, the fool had revoked his landing clearance. Now Kelon's ship was grounded, without clearance to take off again. Impounding his ship was a bad move, the bounty hunter was sure this Gast was going to find out about that personally.

Till then he played along, just in case it was quicker to get his ship released. He called a taxi to take him to the coordinates on his data pad. The local who drove was cheerful enough, for the time of night. Considering this planet was known as a tourist destination, Kelon was sure the taxi drivers were congenial at all hours. It was simply just good for business.

Drivers though were good for other things too. They knew the area, heard rumors and saw things that others might not. They also missed a lot of things others would see, but it was a trade off. To make things better, this one liked to talk. Whether he was nervous or just amiable as a rule, Kelon was learning what he wanted from the ending speaking.

According to the scanners the taxi had, there had been a terrorist attack. The scanners were illegal, but who would turn him? Still, the taxi driver wasn't sure his fare had the right coordinates. It was headed in the way of where the attacks had been held, and if the driver was right, outside a prison. Kelon had to reaffirm that he could take care of himself. It seemed that was the first time the driver noticed the pistol on Kelon's side and the blaster carbine slung across his chest.

For the first time that night, the driver's words left and all was quiet. The bounty hunter had what he needed, at least till he could talk to Supreme Commander Alandrek. The "terrorist" attack was being linked to a rogue Force User known as, "The Jedi." Apparently, that person had disrupted Security Forces operations enough times to have a mark on him. How much the mark was apparently up to debate, as some of the people of Terra'Den were divided on this figure.

The driver just hated it when "The Jedi" caused his favorite routes to be closed down. Other than that, he felt that the Security Forces would be better served going after dangerous criminals and pirates. "The Jedi" had only ever seemed to cause minor problems, and the Security Forces always played down their effect. However, that begged the question, why were they so out to get this figure?

The driver pulled up to where a at least a dozen emergency vehicles hovered, emergency lights flashing through the night. Kelon tossed the driver enough credit chips to cover the fare, as well as a little extra for the information provided. Plus, it never hurt to get the local people on your side during a hunt.

He was sure that one was about to start as the very serious visage of Lor Alandrek stomped towards him. The man was a Twi'lek, but one that looked like he was used to the comforts of sitting behind a desk. Huskier than the other Security Forces around him, and his walk said he demanded respect. Even if Kelon had never been here, he would have guessed this guy was "the boss." Not a boss he'd like to have, because there was something about the man that rubbed him the wrong way. Maybe it was grounding his ship to force compliance.

"Follow me, bounty hunter," Lor Alandrek said. "More of your kind should be here soon."

"Lots of people here, did you lose a Chancellor or two?" Kelon quipped. If he was going to be jerked around, he'd return the favor a little.

"I didn't realize being a comedienne was part of the job," Lor snarled.

Kelon shrugged, "That's free, but my services aren't. I also don't appreciate people interfering in my business."

"You'll be well compensated for your time," the Twi'lek waved dismissively. "Once you have found them, you can go back to busting skulls."

"The prisoner on my ship killed numerous people, and the longer he stays here, the longer the people of those worlds don't see justice," Kelon reminded him. "So why don't you tell me what is so important to deny them that?"

"Cut the act bounty hunter, you hunt for money and are about a step above the scum you take out," Lor smirked. "Luckily for you I need a soulless hound that is good at taking out feral hounds. Have you ever faced a Jedi?"

"I know of ways to take out Force Users," Kelon said even as his stomach tied in knots.

"Well that'll have to do, but you misunderstand," Lor turned and walked off. "This one is trained. I want you to find him and his supporters and eliminate them."

"I don't kill unless I have to!" Kelon yelled at the disappearing Twi'lek.

Lor turned sharply and sneered, "Oh, you'll have to! I have an idea that no matter what you'll have to. That way you can get back to your valiant image as a protector for hire. Begone, hunter!"

The Zabrak bounty hunter growled in his helmet before walking off. He hated being strong armed. Other hunters across the galaxy might not bat an eyelash at killing someone, but not him. His hunts were to bring justice, not for vengeance, usually. Sometimes vengeance and justice were too far apart on the spectrum, but those times were few and far between.

He would wait, if only to get his ship its clearance to launch. Sure, enough more bounty hunters came to the meeting. A total of twelve showed up, and each one ran the gambit on species and temperament. Oddly enough the Trandoshan was the least belligerent one there, besides Kelon himself. The Gamorrean hadn't been there more than three minutes before starting a fight with a Bothan hunter.

The Security Forces were able to keep the peace long enough, after breaking that fight up. Lor Alandrek addressed them all, showing them security footage from two of his bases hit tonight. Kelon watched with interest, keeping little bits logged in the back of his head. The head of the Security Forces went on to explain that this terrorist attack had maimed one of the guards and that he wanted this perpetrator dead.

It didn't sit right with Kelon. There were things that he wasn't being told, and he wanted a better look at the footage. It was grainy, like it had come from an older camera. It was too perfect though, with the imperfections of the video being a little too perfect. The graininess of the recording and splotchy areas were too regular, not random like an old system would have. To the unobservant, or those not paying attention, those little things wouldn't register.

However, he was paying close attention, looking for something hidden. If the meeting with Lor had gone better, he might not have been looking for such things. It hadn't though and Lor had treated Kelon like a hired gun, muscle with no heart of mind of his own. That didn't sit well with the Zabrak. That didn't sit well with him at all. Now it was just a matter of doing this his way.

An hour later and finally feeling his rude wake up call, Kelon was going over feeds from the attacks. There were issues of course, parts where the feed sputtered out. Having looked at feeds like this before, the bounty hunter felt certain part of the issue was interference. Whatever the attackers used to disrupt the recording system. However, there were other parts were the feed just ended or parts of it were on purposely scrambled. That would have been done by Lor's people, so what were they protecting?

A new day dawned in the city of Chan'lon, and with it the news of the two attacks. Holo newscasters reported the incident as a terrorist attack, reading what the Security Forces had sent as their statement. They were key to focus on the one wounded guard, who they inflated her injuries to grievous. The citizens were shocked to hear that a defenseless guard was nearly maimed, just for doing her job at a center that cared of the mentally disturbed.

Even more horrid was the attack on a senior citizens home, on the outskirts of town. The intruders had put the life of a newborn in danger, and it was only the actions of the being's coworkers that had caused it from being a tragedy. Curiously the mother and child were unavailable for comment, nor were any of the workers present either.

In short Lor was trying to wave public opinion in his favor. He had strategists and political savants spinning the facts to match the story he wanted. Little did the Jedi know, but they had given him just what he needed. Public support for rounding them up, hunting them down would be at an all time high. This would be the last time that he would have to deal with this menace. Especially if the bounty hunters did their jobs right. In truth, what had been a problem was now looking more and more like a grand opportunity.

"Sir!" the panicked voice of his human assistant came over his intercom. "You might want to take a look at this!"


	6. Chapter 6

Outside in the center of town were a series of holo statues. Each one was a famous person from history. From the founders of Terra'Den, Jela Terra and Salus Denor, to one that used to show the former Emperor. That one had been reprogrammed to shift between the heroes of the rebellion.

Under one of them, Amelie Haro was looking on as the holo statue shifted from Mon Mothma to Princess Leia Organa. The princess looked so young, but wise for her years. Her eyes looked so sad, like a happiness had been taken from her that would never return. Yet there was a look of determination and defiance to her. She fought for what she believed in, and too responsibility for herself.

Amelie looked up to her. She had read all she could about the Rebellion, the Empire and the conflict that had shaped her parents' world. Her mother had been sympathetic to the Rebellion, to which she had been sent to live with relatives on Terra'Den. Where she met Amelie's father, a notorious smuggler who was happy to work with anyone who paid, including the Rebellion.

The young Echani woman knew at that time that her home had been an Imperial leisure planet. She also knew most of the locals barely tolerated being pressed into Imperial service for any reason. Most didn't think they had a choice, so they waited, biding their time. When the Emperor fell, and the Empire waned, the people of Terra'Den struck.

Hunting guides led guerrilla campaigns, police turned on troopers and everyday citizens went underground. Some of them literally, but nobody would talk about it. That being the rumors of a hidden city under Chan'lon. No matter how hard she pressed or looked, she couldn't find any information on this underground city. Yet, people still spoke of it as they would a legend long lost.

In the end the Imperials left to stage their last stand over the planet Jakku. Terra'Den threw their lot in with the nascent New Republic, and the rest is history as they say. The people were proud of their actions and took great pains to show support of the reformed galactic republic. Part of that were replacement of Emperor Palptine with the heroes, who had brought justice back to the galaxy.

Suddenly around Amelie, all the statues but one transformed into the same figure. A man, human looking, with face hidden with shadow appeared at all the statues, except for the one honoring the heroes of the Rebellion. The man appeared dressed simply, his clothing dark to better hide any features from sight. His clothing was utilitarian, like what one would see on a soldier or police, under their armor.

"Citizens of Terra'Den," the hidden man said, echoing all around Amelie. "This broadcast can be stopped at any time, but you must know the truth. This morning you awoke to news that the Jedi attacked, mercilessly, two facilities meant to aid. You are being lied to. The attacks last night were to liberate those being detained and their civil liberties suspended. These people are like you and I, could be a family member or friend, and don't deserve the abuse you're about to see."

The man's image disappeared and what replaced him was horrendous to say the least. Dozens of beings of all races huddled in a nondescript warehouse. The camera panned to them as volunteers made their rounds around. Some were shaking, others crying, still others lay motionless, their eyes lifeless. Some bore visible scars, others jerked as they tried to move. What broke Amelie's heart was a small Twi'lek child that was attached to more monitors and machines then she thought possible.

"These are what a faction of the government and the Security Forces is hiding from you," the hidden man came back into view. "These people all have some aptitude with the Force, can touch it or feels its effects. Trained some of these people could be great healers, philosophers and diplomats. Instead most are now going to require lifelong care, some so experimented on that their lives are pure misery now.

Demand answers of your elected officials. Nobody, no person should be able to have their liberty removed because of something they can't control. The laws preventing the training of Force Sensitives, though applied with best of attentions, has led to this. Together we can work alongside one another, but if this continues we all will be responsible for great horrors.."

As he spoke that list bit the statues returned back to their normal visages. Amelie wondered how widespread that message had been received. Looking at her personal comm, her question was answered. All of her friends had seen the message, and each was calling her right now.

They ran the gambit of outrage of having the holo system hijacked, to anger at the images shown to them. Some questioned the veracity of the images, others demanded who anyone couldn't recognize that they couldn't be concocted. To Amelie though, she felt fear slip into her. She wouldn't mention it to her friends, because that fear was based on a secret she hid from even them.

Amelie looked back up at the holo statue of her hero, Leia Organa. Behind her a rock dropped to the ground. She looked from the statue to the rock, sure it had been on the other side of the bench when she had sat down. The young woman shuddered, placing her arms around herself. She willed it not to come, hoping against hope that nobody saw her. When she opened them back up, she was still alone and the rock hadn't moved. Amelie decided that it was time to head home, for today at least.

At the Governor's Mansion, everything was chaos. Just moments ago an illegal broadcast threw out images that put the public in a tizzy. Governor Starfielder's staff were running excited from one desk to another. Comms called out to be answered faster than the staff could get to them. Constituents were demanding answers and the highest elected official on Terra'Den didn't have any.

The broadcast caught her and her team off guard. The ones that weren't on the comms soothing the public, were on with the Security Forces stations demanding answers. Answers to how the holos would have to wait till after she could make a statement. Any system was bound to have a hole in it, and this system predated the Empire. Back then things were a lot more inundated with red tape and bureaucracy.

First things first, to get to the bottom of this immediate crisis. Governor Starfielder was currently talking with one of the SPINTAC, Gast Insla. The only thing that was more evident than his arrogance, was the feeling he was going to stonewall her. She had asked for Supreme Commander Alandrek, but was told he was in the field, surveying a terrorist attack still. That was something she severely doubted, her staff had informed her of the attacks when they happened, hours ago. So, the question was what was he doing?

A knock on her door brought the governor back to her staff. Closing the channel on SPINTAC, Governor Starfielder let out a breath, ready for the next shot to her administration. She beckoned the petitioner for her time in. Better to get this over with, than let the situation get even more out of hand.

"Governor," one of her staff, Jess Velura said. "May I have a moment of your time?"

"What is it, Jess?" the governor said. "Did something else happen?"

"No, Governor, not yet," Jess replied. "It's about one of the people in that broadcast."

"Look, Jess, I'm not sure anything in that broadcast is real," Governor Starfielder tried to explain. "It could be from those terrorists, fabricated to throw us off balance."

"Governor, that Twi'lek girl, she's my niece. According to the Security Forces she died with my sister and her husband a year ago," Jess implored. "Please, investigate. If my niece is alive, I need to find her!"

"I'll look into it," the governor got up and put her hand on Jess' shoulder. "This will be my priority today. Are you okay? Do you need some time off?"

"No, I'll be fine. If you don't mind, I'd rather stay here," Jess said.

"Okay, keep working on this," the governor said. "Now, if you can find out anything about how the holo system was sliced, that might help us."

"Right on it," Jess said, barely remembering to open the door as she left the office.

The governor though was not sure how much relief she could give to the woman. A year ago there had been a bad speeder accident, and Jess' sister and her family were killed. She had taken it hard, and had come back to work sooner than she should have. Eventually she got back to where she didn't cry at random times throughout the day, but there were a few things that would still set her off. Whomever had made that broadcast better hope the little girl lived, because if it was all an attempt to shock the system; they'd be left in a hole to be forgotten.

The governor put a call back to the Security Forces headquarters, "This is the Governor. I want the report on the Lynora case sent over. Have Supreme Commander Alandrek contact me back in ten minutes. I don't care if he asleep, wake him. If he is in the field, I'll take a comm from there. When he gets back in, I want an update on the attack and the broadcast. Also, one of my people will be contacting your Slicing Squad, give her your full support."

The officer on the other end acquiesced and the governor closed the channel. She leaned back into her chair, thankful it was comfortable at least. There was a sneaking suspicion that she wouldn't be leaving it for a while. At least she had her staff. They were working hard for her, and she already had her speechwriter drawing up a draft. Right now it was vague, as because what she knew was vague. Thankfully her writer was very good and was used to doing rewrites on short notice. Depending on how this all turned out, she may owe him a raise.

As the day went on, Krynn went to the Teras Kasi studio to train. Selena remained to study some of the Jedi books and lore that Master Onderan had acquired. Their library here was massive, both digital and ancient vellum tomes. Thousands of the physical copies that spawned the timeless age of history from ancient times till now.

The library was a massive room in the main palace. It was easily as large as normal house. Three stories tall, each lined wall to wall with books of all shapes and sizes. The lower level had rows of bookcases, broken up into a grid, that formed twenty four blocks. The top two levels had more modern computer resources in the same area, where all the digital copies could be found and terminals to retrieve the information.

To say it was overwhelming would have been an understatement. How did anyone read, much less study all this information? It would take a lifetime, or several, to do so. Now, the question was where to start? So much knowledge, but how much of it could be helpful to her? She thought back to her master's teachings, tried to remember what she would have said.

Her master was all about bringing back the Order. She talked about how the Jedi of old had let go of the things that were important, of their customs and traditions. They had secret relationships, took students too late in life and most of all grew too dependent on the democracy they served.

Selena remembered her master going on about remaking the order, making it better. She wondered how her master would react to her current hosts. They too were remaking the order, but Master Onderan and Krynn were so different. Well he was different. Her master wouldn't like how friendly they were though. She had a thing about personal relationships, even friendships among Jedi.

As she pondered, Selena found herself walking amidst the books. Oddly she found herself in the middle of the cases, surrounded by tomes so ancient they looked ready to fall apart. There was one that caught her attention, titled, "The Nature of the Force." Taking it off the shelf, she opened it.

At the Dojo Krynn was going through his exercises. Master Joss was taking several students through their lessons, while Krynn practiced. There were times he assisted, but today he was just taking some time to keep his skills up. Well, that was the plan, but it didn't work that way.

Through his third kata, his comm rang, a special tone that let him know it was Jedi business. Heading to the changing area, he keyed the comm on, it was Lorn. One of his slicers had caught one of the slicers from the Security Forces, trying to backtrack their original slice. That wasn't surprising, the message encoded in what they were sending back out was. Apparently, their broadcast had gotten someone's attention. One of the governor's staff was asking for a face to face.

That wasn't likely to happen, but it was a step in the right direction. Krynn would have to be cautious, it wouldn't be the first time the Security Forces had set up an ambush. What worked most for his favor in the past, was his work with the militia squadron, and the fact SPINTAC mainly handled those operations. Lor tended to use Gast in them, and Krynn could always make him out in the ambush.

He sent a reply back to set up meeting, but one in public. The more people around, the less likely they were to use overwhelming force. They'd have to consider their surroundings, which they wanted to protect. At least they didn't take the old Imperial rule book on how to ambush. The Empire didn't mind a few civilian casualties. Krynn could agree on protecting those not involved, he didn't want anyone hurt either.

Changing quickly, Krynn left hurriedly with only a brief explanation to his Teras Kasi teacher. Rocketing away to throw off possible pursuit, force of habit, he headed back towards the Underground. Meanwhile a grouchy bounty hunter on a rented speeder bike, dressed in blue composite armor, flew by in the opposite direction.

Kelon was going through all the Jedi's attacks. He wouldn't know how close he was to the actual quarry, that the Jedi in question was zooming the other way. That was how the hunt went sometimes. The prey and predator coming so close to the end, but would continue on. Sometimes that was for the best, better to know your quarry before ending the hunt. Smart hunters did this to live long enough to be old hunters.

Inside his armored helm, Kelon was playing back the holo message everyone on Terra'Den had seen. Like the experts, he couldn't make out enough of the shadowed man to identify him. Yet, he saw something that they didn't, and it came from reading people. The man was sure of himself, but still keen enough to not give away everything. His words were carefully crafted, probably written or well thought about before going on camera. He was also very aware the emotions the images he had shown would have.

They were powerful images. People of all walks of life, all races, abused and hooked up to medical equipment. The young child nearly looking lifeless and so gaunt; all to pull the outrage Kelon was hearing from the locals. Truth be told, even Kelon was wanting to go in blasting and busting heads. Trouble was that he had to know those images were real. He wouldn't put it past a terrorist to generate those images or be responsible for them himself.

That is why the bounty hunter was looking for anything in the holovid that would give him a better understanding. Everything was calculated, but there was something in the voice. Something that made Kelon think this man was just as disgusted as he was, but he held off allowing that thought to change his mind. Many hunter had met their end by not understanding their prey, or thinking they knew them too well.

Quest was waiting patiently for Krynn to return. The astromech droid was nervous, beeping and chirping as it waited. The Jedi was a good person, treating Quest more like a friend than a piece of machinery. The droid always enjoyed it when he spoke, and tried its very best to meet the Jedi's challenges. Krynn's friend, Lorn had sent information over to the droid, information that he would want to know.

Soon came the rumble of Krynn's BARC and the droid tweeted in excitement. Trundling to meet him, people ducked out of the loyal droid's way. A few of the people laughed, as the droid hurriedly dodged through them. Quest didn't understand what was funny, it only knew the message was important and Krynn had to get it. Quest chirped, warbled and whistled at Krynn as he got off the BARC.

"Yes, little guy, what is it?" He asked, how he was endeared to the small droid.

As to answer, Quest chirped and turned on his holoprojector. A bright light emitted from the lens, taking the humanoid form of Lorn Haro. The Echani's chalk skin was a very light shade of blue. Some of the newer models of astromechs had a more advanced projector, that showed more colors, but Krynn liked Quest's just fine.

"Friend, I'm passing this message on to your droid," the figure of Lorn said. "I promised to keep my ears out for any information about the Red Quasars. Some of my contacts say they are negotiating some supplies on Salvation Station in about a week's time. We can talk more about it when I get back, but right now the Ravenhawk is ready to go when you are. Take care, and May the Force be with You."

"Thank you buddy, you did good," Krynn rubbed his hand over the droid's metal casing. Sometimes it was very hard not to think of Quest as more than a droid, its personality was just so much more than wires and circuits. "Why don't you get some charge, I have a feeling I'll be needing your eyes a little bit later."

The droid beeped excited before rolling off to its favorite power station, the one by the mess hall. Quest liked to watch the people there, and it felt more part of things amongst them. Plus the kids sometimes would play games, and though Quest didn't lose, it loved to see how inventive people could be. These people were truly unique to the droid, and it wondered once more if the others on topside were the same way. Lorn seemed to be, but it also knew of people like Lor that wanted to hurt Krynn. Quest couldn't let that happen either. Krynn was important, at least to Quest.

The Jedi in the droid's thoughts found Selena in the library. She was engrossed in an old tome, one that barely looked like it would last one more view. They really could use some droids to enter more of the information into the digital archives. Students and volunteers had already started that, but they were only physical beings. The amount of data to sift through could take a lifetime or more, and was a testament to how many people were unwilling to see knowledge lost. The book in question though was "The Nature of the Force." He had read this one too.

"So, the Ashla, the Bogan and the Bendu, huh?" Krynn asked, causing Selena to nearly jump out of her seat.

"Don't you know it's not wise to sneak up on a Jedi studying?" she playfully glared back at him. "I have a lightsaber you know!"

"And highest respect from Master Onderan on how you wield it," Krynn added, "as well as mine. Learning anything interesting."

"Only things that'll probably get me in trouble with Master Noble," Selena shook her head, as if that would help digest the information she was reading. "The Light and the Dark, she taught me about these. The Balance though, neither fully in the Light or Dark, this would be heresy."

"My master had the same questions you probably do when she first came across that book," Krynn sat down beside her as he explained. "She was taught in the Old Order, from the moment she was a little girl till she became a knight, the ways of the Light. That anyone who wasn't purely in the Light was a potential Dark Sider. Now that isn't to say they went on hunts looking for them. The Old Order would just preach about letting go of the connection that could drive you down the Dark Path."

"You don't agree with them?" Selena asked, a little scared because she had a feeling his ideas wouldn't match her master's. That and they may make sense.

He rolled his head around, "It isn't so much letting go of attachments. The love of a parent for a child is a powerful thing. Get between a Gnar Bear and her cub, and you better be ready to fight for your life. The bond between friends can pull you through a disaster or doom you. The power of love between two people is enough to send them across thousands of lightyears, and bring them back. It can also make a loving person cruel.

I think it's natural for people to feel, and to react to what is wrong in the world. A passionless Jedi can see what is going on this planet is wrong, they can fight against it. To inspire people to follow them, to be that beacon of Light to them; you'd have to connect with them. In other words bond with them over battles physical and mental. That, I believe is the true power of a Jedi."

Selena had been right, he was making sense. It ran counter to the philosophy her master had instructed her on. He talked about feelings, allowance of passion to inspire others. Empathy over being passionless, bonding rather than being aloof. He was talking about a knight who could fight an enemy, but still see them as people. One day to make peace with them and build bridges to replace ones destroyed. According to her master, it was an impossibility. The Force demanded detachment, yet this book and her new friend said the otherwise.

"I'm not sure how to respond," she admitted.

Then he smiled, and she knew she was in trouble, "Don't, just keep learning. Don't ever stop. Part of the problem of the Force, is that every time we think we know everything, something else is found. Like those books, an actual name for the Balance, given by those who came before. Is it true, is it not, it's a journey! One that we all must embark on."

"You're having way too much fun with this," she ribbed him.

He nodded, "Maybe, it's nice to have someone to talk to about everything. Someone who isn't my teacher, or a student, a traveler like myself. Especially someone like you.."

"Oh really?!" Selena said as she noticed he was starting to lose his grasp on his thoughts. "Someone like me?"

Krynn's skin went three shades of blushed before he could speak, "I..ah..ehh, Lorn said he might have some information about the Red Quasars and someone from the Governor's office is wanting to meet." Even as he blurted it all out, the Jedi realized he still sounded like a blithering idiot.

The other Jedi took pity on him, "Come on then, I'm sure Master Onderan will want to hear about this."

She followed him out, not able to help herself smile at her new friend. She had to admit it was nice to see that deep down he was like other people around the galaxy. Maybe there was something to be said about letting some feeling in, let it guide you but not be the end all. If someone like he could be this tongue tied around her, yet go out and risk his life for others he may never meet; maybe he had a point. Then again this whole affair had thrown her out of her comfort zone.

"Bounty Hunter," Lor's voice boomed in Kelon's helmet comm. "I have a new assignment for you."

"If you're changing the job, be prepared to pay the difference," Kelon responded.

He pulled his speeder bike around, taking a narrow turn fast enough for the G-Forces to pull at him. He straightened out and two pedestrians jumped back to a sidewalk as he sped by. Both took a double take before heading out again a few moments later.

"Don't negotiate with me, bounty hunter," Lor said. "Besides if you do this right, it will complete the original contract."

"Better explain that before I react to your threat," Kelon didn't appreciate the patronizing tone of this conversation.

"Our glorious governor is sending one of her people to meet with the Jedi," Lor explained. "She wants her protected, but this outlaw has a tendency to spot my officers."

"And you think that an armored man wouldn't stand out?" Kelon asked as he pulled off the road.

"Armored, not armored, I don't care. The Governor wants her person protected and I want that Jedi brought in," Lor went on. "I also don't care if its alive or dead, the Jedi that is. Keep the Governor's woman alive"

"I'm not an assassin," Kelon shot back. "I'll protect this woman, but I want my ship released afterwards."

"Just remember to bring in the Jedi!" Lor ended the call with a screeching electronic whine. It was meant to annoy him, but Kelon had been annoyed by the best.

He turned back onto the road, heading towards the area now blinking on his HUD display. That was where the woman was going to be meeting him, a second blinking light marked the location of the meet. For someone like Lor, there was bound to be other forces nearby. They just weren't sharing where those forces would be; always fun to be left out of the loop. He'd just reconnoiter first and figure out where they might be. Not so much because he wanted help, but to keep them from getting in any crossfire.

The meeting was scheduled for a couple hours before dusk. It'd be a busy time, but the one good thing was it was in a park near the river. Multiple exits, but all around the eastern side. The western border was the river itself, and the nearest bridge was too far away to escape to on foot. Speeders weren't allowed in the park, instead they would all be parked in an area to the south.

It wasn't ideal for either side, but Kelon figured he could force an advantage if need be. He also surmised that Lor would station his men around the gazebos dotting the park, probably with three mobile groups walking around the park. Normally he'd say that would be enough, but if their target was a Jedi, more than in name, they'd need more. He had worked with Jedi before, not one of the ones before the Empire, but one trained during it. Those could be dangerous.

He'd bring the scatter shot blaster. Best bet for actually getting through a Jedi's guard. He'd also have some flash grenades handy. If things went wrong, throwing an attacking Jedi off balance would be key. Most people mistake the Jedi as invincible. They were people, attack their weaknesses and they could be taken down. One of the biggest disadvantages was adapting to concentrating, when your whole world goes bright and your ears ring.

If that didn't work, his wrist gauntlets could fire of a metal cable. It would wrap around a target, keeping them from moving. Word is that another hunter, Boba Fett, had captured some Jedi that way before. Normally after incapacitating them, hitting them with a stun bolt, or in Fett's case, a blaster bolt, finished issues. He had a E-11 slung over his shoulder, setting set to stun.

Kelon took a long gaze over the park before moving on to meet the woman he'd be protecting. She was smaller than him, thin, as most Twi'lek's tended to be. There were exceptions of course, but for most part, they were all lithe and beautiful. Her skin was bluish green, quite normal for her people. There were some who had red, but they were far rarer then the blue and green skinned ones.

One lekku wrapped around her front, touching her right shoulder. The other lekku did the opposite, wrapping around her back and touched her left shoulder. She was dressed casually. Workers pants, a touch denim like fabric, hugged her curves. A red shirt was tucked into the blue pants, and off to the side was a blazer. She put it on as he came up.

"I told Lor I didn't want any protection," Jess groaned. "If this guy gets away, I'll lose my chance. So, listen up, you follow my orders and you don't go after this guy till I give the signal."

Kelon was taken back, but managed to recover, "You do realize your life may be in danger."

"And?" she asked without hesitation.

"Is this really the best way to advance your career? I know you're courageous, knowingly stepping into this. Still, what is your hook in this?" he moved toward her and leaned in as to whisper.

Most people would have stepped back, but she didn't. She held her ground, stared back into his faceless helmet. In fact he could see the proverbial heels being dug in, and at that moment he realized this was personal. Whether it was because of her job or something else, he wasn't sure. However, he didn't need the Force to know his job could be very hard. She was ready to take risks, and a protectee with no regard for their safety; was a very hard person to protect.

"Listen here you armored goon, you don't shoot till I say so!" she spat back. "Once I meet with the Jedi, once I'm done getting the information for the Governor, I don't care what you do. Till then you work for me."

Yeah, he liked her. It took some real guts for an unarmed person to talk in such a direct manner to an armed, and armored hunter. Such a thing could get her killed in some sectors of the galaxy, but not anywhere he was. She was setting her limits, and now it was time for him to set his.

"Listen closely," Kelon said. "I'm here to protect you. As long as your contact place nice, I'll follow what you say. The moment you are in danger, or blaster shots go off, you follow mine. That means you are to move with me to safety. I was hired to make sure you made it back to the Governor in one piece, and that is exactly how you will be returned to her. Even if I have to stun you myself and drag you back."

"Well I guess we both know where we stand," Jess said, and she started to feel a little bit better about this.

"That we do," he explained. "Now I've scouted out where we are going to be meeting the contact. Here is what I've found."

While Kelon and Jess went over his findings, another set of people were scanning the meeting area. Selena was walking around the outside of the park. With Master Onderan, they had changed her hair color and put her hair back in four pigtails. They were all braided as well, and they had dressed her in a tunic with leggings. She had completed the look with a pair of old Security Forces boots. Her look was so different that most people wouldn't recognize her on a glance.

Krynn was walking inside the park. He saw the armored man, who then was having a spirited discussion with a Twi'lek woman. He was nondescript, dressed similar in fashion to any local, but also easily mistaken for a tourist. The face wrap was around his neck, and to anyone not paying attention, a scarf.

He made the moving groups of SPINTAC, two moving around the park. He also noticed the others hanging around the gazebos. Unlike the others in the park, each one of them was focused on a job. He felt their apprehension through the Force, each readying for the operation to come. His fellow pilots went through the same process before going up for a mission. Krynn suspected he did the same thing, but he couldn't feel his own presence through the Force. However, he knew the tension that came before, and could empathize with them because of that. However, they were working for a person who did horrible things.

Jess Velura paced impatiently back and forth. She needed answers, had to know. A bright ray of hope after so much darkness, and she felt held back by all the people involved. She wanted, needed to do this alone. Nobody else would care about her niece. They all just wanted to catch the Jedi. She needed him to tell her where her niece was, if the video was real.

Her bodyguard, the bounty hunter, hung out too close for her liking. She didn't want to spook the contact. Somewhere in other part of her mind, the one that realized how much danger she could be in, was glad he was there. She was actively pushing it down, stuffing it into a little box till this was all done.

The Security Forces personnel were ready. She knew they were SPINTAC, some of the most dangerous people Terra'Den had. They were supposed to be tough, to fight against those things that would attack Terra'Den. She also knew they operated in a gray area, missions that were both on and off the books. Jess just hoped their discipline matched their reputation.

Just before her a blue figure erupted from the ground, "Greetings. I am the Jedi, and you must be Governor Starfielder's person?" Jess was about to answer when the blue figure turned towards Kelon, "You are her bodyguard, correct?"

Jess cursed silently, but kept her composure. She had wanted a face to face, a meeting, but maybe this person would be comfortable with Kelon, since he was using a holo emitter. All she had to do was keep the conversation directed towards the video and away from her armed companion.

"I am Jess Velura," she introduced herself. "I serve Governor Starfielder. You caused some commotion with that holo vid you sent out."

The figure stared for a moment before answering, "You're connected to someone in the video. I can sense your bond, your need for answers."

"Listen here, stay out of my head!" Jess growled back.

The figure motioned a mock surrender, "Your feelings are strong, very easy to pick up in the Force." He explained further, "Your friend there, he is concerned for you. The bond between you is fresh, yet it's there."

"Listen, she came here in good faith," Kelon interjected. "Why don't you come out and speak with her."

The figure laughed, "Because you aren't alone. There are several SPINTAC teams around, and two groups doing a roundabout of the park. I am willing to speak with you, both of you."

"Come on out, you'll be safe," Jess said. "None of the SPINTAC will attack unless you do."

"Miss Velura, if only," Krynn said from a nearby copse of trees, far enough away where she couldn't hear him. "I am the Jedi; fought against the injustices committed against those accused of being like me. Supreme Commander Alandrek has personally requested a reward for anyone that can kill me." As he said that last bit, he felt a pulse through the Force from the blue armored man.

"We have a planet of laws here," Jess countered. "If you come in, you'd have a trial. If you are innocent, then you have nothing to fear."

Krynn looked through his holo image into her eyes, "There are several people that were just rescued from illegal imprisonment. Everyone you saw in that holo vid was real, and if you wish to see them, I can arrange this. However, before you answer, ask your friend there about what Lor commanded him to do."

"What is he talking about?" Jess turned towards Kelon. "What did Commander Alandrek ask you to do?"

Kelon felt his insides go cold, this Jedi was very well trained. This wasn't someone with a slight connection to the Force. He was strong, and suddenly Kelon thought he hadn't brought enough ordinance, if this got ugly. Still, he wasn't going to lie. The Jedi would sense this, and his protectee wouldn't trust him if he wasn't honest with her.

"Your Supreme Commander asked me to kill him," Kelon answered. "He's holding my ship, and my bounty hostage, till the Jedi is brought in. I told him I wasn't an assassin, but I would protect you."

"Then you can leave, I can't have you messing up these negotiations," Jess said before turning back to the hologram. "I'll come with you, just me."

"Interesting, he was honest with you," Krynn said. "I sense no deception from him. I do believe that your boss would not want you putting yourself into danger needlessly. He can come, but unarmed."

Kelon smiled under his helmet. Most people, including Jedi thought him defenseless without his weapons. However, his instructors had put him through his paces with unarmed combat. He had also traveled across the galaxy learning different forms of unarmed combat from the different inhabitants. He knew a little Teras Kasi, Correllian Kickboxing, Naboo Savate and many, many more. It gave him a unique fighting style that made him deadly with his hands. His hands wrapped in armor, even more deadly.

"How can we trust you?" Kelon asked.

The blue hologram answered back with, "The same way I'm trusting you to come alone, a little bit of faith and a whole lot of preparation. There is a vehicle parked by the southeastern entrance to the parking area. The driver will drive you anywhere you want to go. Tell him to take you to Iman's place, it's a restaurant on the riverfront."

The image disappeared and immediately a cacophony of yells were coming from her headset. The Security Forces had put an earpiece and mic onto her, in hopes of catching when the Jedi arrived. Now however the relaxed sounds from before the operation were gone, in their place were harried voices reporting what had gone wrong.

From what she could make out, they hadn't heard anything of the last several minutes. All they could see was that she seemed to be interacting with a hologram. At first the SPINTAC thought it was her own personal holo, till everything came back. The silence was replaced by a distinct buzzing, and that is when it hit them. The Jedi had hijacked their signal. While they had heard nothing, he had been talking to the Governor's representative.

While the Security Forces spread out to find the source of the hijacking, Kelon pulled Jess off to the side. She gave him an unwelcome look, but he had to know where they stood. The secrets she held were okay when all he was doing was protecting her here. Now that she could be connected to one of the people in the video, and her utter lack of self-preservation, the cards had changed. He had to know why she was willing to be so reckless. He explained that much to her.

"Who is this person that you are supposed to be connected to in the holo vid?" he asked finally.

"It's none of your business," she answered and started to turn, only to be swiftly turned back to face him again.

His voice was firm, "I have to know because we're about to get into a speeder, and my only knowledge is that your people want this guy dead. Now why are you risking your life, and don't tell me it's to further your career."

"You wouldn't understand," Jess said. How could he, Lyra was family. Her bright, funny little niece that seemed to always know how to make her aunt laugh. She was a good child, always the person her parents were proudest about.

Kelon was aggravated, always the hard way with people, "Try me!"

A typical bounty hunter, only interested in credits, that was she must have thought of him. Not that there weren't hunters out there like that, just not him. Now he was about to risk his life, for her answers. He just wanted to make sure those answers would be worth him doing such.

"My niece. The girl in the video is my niece," Jess finally relented. "I…I just need to know if it is her."

Kelon pulled back, his shoulders fell, "Okay. So, this is how it's going to go. Stay close to me. The armor will block some shots, it may also shield from a glancing lightsaber strike. If I tell you to run, you run. No heroics, I'll either get away or I won't. I can't think about having to go back to rescue you. We'll find out about your niece, but you're going to have to trust me."

She nodded, and they walked off as SPINTAC came to debrief them. Kelon waved them off, quickly explaining that there was more to the Jedi's request and to stay on station. Quickly they did, and let the bounty hunter walk with his protectee to a waiting speeder. Only then did they become concerned, as the speeder drove off.

Kelon had an angry call from Lor Alandrek by the time they arrived at the restaurant. The bounty hunter explained that the operation was still going, and that the meeting place had moved to a restaurant. He would update SPINTAC with more information. That didn't make the other man happy, but did settle some ruffled feathers. That would have to do until everything played out.

Once at the restaurant, another man walked up to them. He introduced himself and offered them a ride in an expensive luxury speeder. The windows were heavily tinted, with no way to see inside. The color was black, but that matched every other luxury speeder for rent on the planet. Unlike the first driver, who had just been hired to transport two people to Iman's Place, this one knew he was working with the Jedi.

Another person, a woman, opened up the door of the speeder for Jess and Kelon. Both reluctantly got into the vehicle. They driver and his opposite both had face wraps on, making it very hard to describe them. Each wore a driver's hat, so the only bit of their face that could be seen was a tiny sliver around their eyes. That left both Kelon and Jess with only one identifying feature. The man had blue eyes, the woman green, but those eye colors weren't limited to just one type of people.

Once inside the speeder, the driver started up and moved on. They could feel the movement, but couldn't hear anything from the engine, the driving partition or the outside. The silence was eerie, very, very eerie. Luckily it was broken as the blue image of the Jedi came up from a center console. He explained that they were on their way, and that for the safety of the people, the windows would be completely blacked out. He also reminded Kelon to put his weapons into a safe on his right.

Sure enough when the bounty hunter looked, there was a safe, which opened easily. Reluctantly, he put his grenades, blaster pistol and E-11 into the safe, but kept the door open. Unless he had to, he wasn't taking the chance of his weapons being locked away from him permanently. Oddly the Jedi didn't seem to mind.

"Very well, Ms. Velura, it'll be a few minutes. While we travel, why don't you take a look at the data stick left in the safe to your left."

"When do we get to meet you?" she asked. "I believe I've shown my good faith."

"We already have," the Jedi answered. "Now this is the information I was able to gather when they illegally arrested a visitor here."

"The driver," Kelon groaned. "He's the driver."

"Very good!" Krynn congratulated the bounty hunter. "I apologize for all the cloak and dagger, but as my associate will tell you, Terra'Den is hazardous to certain people."

"That's the escapee?" Jess sounded shock.

"Did you ever wonder what that person was arrested for?" Krynn asked. "If you remember that day, an attack on a luxury liner resulted in several escape pods being recovered. Yet only one person was arrested, and yet no record of her crime remains."

"Are you going to tell us?" Jess asked.

The hologram nodded, "She was arrested for the same reason all those others were; they can touch the Force."


	7. Chapter 7

Lor Alandrek was having one of the worst days of his life. Not only had his facilities been hit, then what were in those facilities were broadcast planet wide. It was an illegal broadcast, but his people couldn't figure out where the source had come from. That notwithstanding, his next problem came in the operation. It rested on the precipice of disaster, and the bounty hunter sent to do one job was acting like everything was fine.

It wasn't fine! Governor Starfielder was on his back. Her person had disappeared, and forget that she disappeared under her own volition, following an outlaw. No, the governor wanted answers, and yesterday. Normally he would suggest things he might know, things that shouldn't get out.

However with the illegal broadcast, there were murmurs in the planetary council about his last few budgets. Too many of the wrong people, were now interested in the wrong things about his tenure at the Security Forces. Even worse, some of those he had intimidated in the past had grown spines. Leave it to the Jedi to mess everything up.

This though was the worst by far. He would have to play it safe, keep his hands clean. He'd get through this, maybe have to rebuild a few political walls and bridges. Nothing too bad if this all panned out right. Catch the Jedi, kill him and make him the de facto scapegoat for all the ills. That was one thing Lor was sure of, no matter what the Jedi was going to die. If could extend that death over several painful sessions, the more the better.

Squadron Commander Flynn Starstriker was piloting a modified air speeder across the Terra'Den sky. He hadn't been in one of these since they had been converted to snow speeders on Hoth. He was definitely flying a lot slower than he was back then, mostly because the big boss wanted every available pilot in the air and searching.

Why was being kept on a need to know, and headquarters almost told him that he didn't need to know. He had to remind them that if he wasn't able to give his people what to look for, headquarters could expect a report on every fowl, flying mammal and aurora borealis that came into their field of vision. They saw reason at that point and told him about the missing person from the Governor's office.

The Brass didn't say anything about it being a meeting, but after the illegal broadcast everyone had seen, it wasn't hard to guess. Someone had gone to investigate or meet with whomever had sent that holo. Flynn had to admit that it had disturbed him too. He could see in them every one of his people or friends lost in the fight against the Empire.

That was why he was trying not to think about it. The more he did, the more his heart burned, and the more he wanted to know. Things like this were better left unknown, due to the fact they tended to push people to one side or another. If he found out that the Security Forces were indeed holding citizens illegally, he'd be bound by oath to resist. Like anyone who entered into the military, there was an oath to defend against enemies foreign and domestic.

Krayt 4 and 5 were in their own modified air speeder. Commander Starstriker had taken 6 as his second seat. Normally it would be wing man with flight lead. Krayt 1 and 2, then 3 and 4, 5 and 6, etcetera. Krayt Leader normally didn't get to fly with his people except in training, and that title normally fell to whomever was flying as Krayt 1. In the rare instances that he did fly with his people, Krayt 1 and 2 became his wingmen, and he their flight lead. Technically it was an Imperial formation, but it allowed him to fly.

Krayt 2 and 7 were seeming to get along just fine. Sometimes with pilots they tended to get a little egocentric, and certain egos didn't mesh well together. These two had been doing great, even cutting up across the comm channel. Normally he'd allow this, but Krayt Leader needed the comms clear. The Brass would be listening in, and they tended to have a different opinion onto what professional was.

"Boss, this is nothing but a needle in a haystack," Krayt 5 said behind Flynn.

The experienced pilot cut his copilot a reproachful glare, "Just keep your optics up. It'll be dark in about an hour, so go ahead and switch to the higher frequencies. Maybe we'll get lucky."

Below them Krynn drove the black luxury speeder through an underground tunnel. It started in an old, ancient building. It was from a time when they still used brick and mortar instead of durasteel. The door though to its large garage opened with the fluid speed of modern work. Just as quickly the floor opened up to reveal the tunnel that the speeder disappeared into.

A few blocks away the speeder reappeared coming out of a more modern building, but still one built before the time of the Empire. It was a gleaming work of art, polished durasteel meeting crystalline glass. Krynn guided it back onto the street, merging and blending with traffic.

He continued on with this route for several blocks, before turning into an alleyway again. The speeder continued to the end of the alley, were a fence cut off access to the other side. From where he sat, he could see their destination. His passengers in the back wouldn't though, and he had made so many turns, that even a trained spy would have a hard time remembering them all. Well he hoped he had, he'd never actually chauffeured a spy around before.

The speeder sat for a moment before the road beneath it split away, revealing a large speeder sized elevator. The unit attached itself to the speeder and gently pulled it down. The road closed over the sinking speeder, till nobody but the most observant could see where the opening was.

What surprised Krynn the most, were that all these secret entrances and tunnels had been so largely forgotten. They had been used in the Clone Wars, and later against the Empire. Yet, there appeared to be no public record of them in the Security Forces databases. He knew several of the officers in higher positions had been part of the resistance on Terra'Den during this time. Yet, it seemed they had forgotten them wholly.

Krynn didn't take that for granted, another thing his teacher had drilled into him. Just because something looked like one thing, didn't mean it always was. Boy, that one had been a tough lesson to learn. How many times had he thought he was doing right, only to find out that his actions had unintended consequences. Although that was also how he'd gained his best ally, Lorn Haro.

Finally at their destination, Krynn and Selena opened the doors for their guests. Still wearing their coverings, both motioned for Kelon and Jess to step out. Kelon went for his weapons, but Krynn firmly reminded him that this was an unarmed meeting. He also knew that the bounty hunter probably had some items on that that could be weapons. Maybe a cable launcher in the wrist gauntlet, possibly a dart launcher as well. The Jedi wasn't going to fault him for those though, he had his lightsabers after all.

"This is a safe place for those we rescued," Krynn said as he led them into the next room.

Where the first room was large enough to be a personal garage, the next one was surely part of a factory or military base. The roof was easily two to three floors on a normal building, and it ran longer than it was wide, barely. The roof was curved and clearly made form industrial durasteel. There were small windows that dotted around the complex, bringing a soft light in to illuminate the area inside. Above hung several rows of staggered lights, the better to illuminate the large building.

The one thing that caught the newcomers attention though, were beds and beds of the rescued being treated by medical personnel. Each of them were given a cot, and warm, utilitarian blanket and two pillows to rest on. Those that could move around, were asked to help out with those that couldn't. They acted as impromptu nurses and caregivers, when they were needed. Other times they were companions and someone to talk to.

Jess impatiently scanned each bed as they walked towards the rescued. She noticed each doctor or nurse wore surgical masks and head coverings, obscuring their images like the Jedi had. She filed that away for later, she wasn't looking for who they were. No, she felt something in her heart, a dreadful feeling of dread and hope. Her niece, would she be okay, was she still alive, what had happened to her? Like a maelstrom these thoughts warred in her head.

She was even relieved when Kelon put a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to see why, when she saw the Jedi beckoning her down a particular row of cots. Jess quickly followed and nearly ran into the other Jedi when the first one stopped. He brought his hand around to show her the occupant of the bed, resting peacefully.

"Lyra!" Jess cried.

For one instance there were no other people there. It was just her and her niece, long lost, thought dead, but alive. Jess crumbled next to her sleeping niece, taking her hand in her own. She felt the warmth, the life in that small hand. It had been tested, nearly extinguished, but it remained.

She couldn't speak, couldn't cry, all she could do was hold her niece. A lightness of being came back to her, as if a burden she had carried for so long lifted. Eyes closed she murmured things that would be words, if any language could ever truly give words to the emotions of the heart. Jess couldn't stand, wouldn't sit, and nothing else mattered. Lyra was alive!

When she finally reopened her eyes, darkness had fallen and her sleeping niece was starting to rouse. Little eyes adjusted and instantly became big as she recognized her aunt, crouched beside her. With no heed for any medical devices hooked up to her, the young Twi'lek girl leaped into her aunt's loving embrace. Family was reconnected, and while they did, Krynn led his guests back. Better to give them some privacy, even if it is such a small act.

Inside his suit, Kelon flipped the switch on the tracking device he had put on the speeder. Even with his ship locked up, he could still access its computer, and he erased the log of their journey. Even if Lor's people were to board his ship, they would be unable to find any evidence of where the Jedi had taken him.

After seeing the Jedi make good on his promise, coupled with the humanity he was showing towards two lost souls, he had earned a little leeway with Kelon. The feeling was apparently mutual as Jess finally came over to speak with the Jedi. Before Krynn could react, she threw her arms around him, holding him tightly and whispering thanks.

Krynn for his part took it in stride. His studies had taught him how to defend against an array of attacks. The one thing it hadn't prepared him for was an impromptu hug, from a grateful person. He also knew it felt good, because this was from the heart. She was truly thanking, even though he didn't expect it. This must be what it feels like to be a real Jedi, he privately thought to himself. Making a difference to those who need the help, to bring balance back.

Jess finally released him, "I'm not going to apologize. Right now I'm not sure what to feel, there is so much going through my head."

Krynn nodded, "The doctors say she should make a full recovery. You said her name was Lyra? That is a pretty name."

"Yes, it was a name my sister and I had said we'd name one of our children when we grew up," Jess explained. "When she died, and the Security Forces told me Lyra had too.."

"I'm sorry that they lied to you," Selena said, wrapped the Twi'lek into a comforting embrace.

Krynn shook his head, "I believe it was Lor Alandrek and his SPINTAC, but I'm not sure how many of the regular officers are part of this. We found her when my friend and I were escaping Security Force Head Quarters."

"Why though? What danger could a child be to the Surpreme Commander?" Jess asked. "Our family is nothing, I'm the first one to hold any sort of power, and that's because I serve the Governor."

Kelon interjected, "He said earlier because she could touch the Force."

"That's impossible!" the Twi'lek woman snarled. "She is just a little girl, full of life. She's innocent. Her biggest concern is bringing a smile to her friends' faces."

"Deeply empathetic," Selena started, "keen to other's moods and sensitive to those around her. Have you ever noticed that wild life or plants seemed to thrive around her? Maybe a sense of familiarity with people she's never met, or a greater sense of joy around her?"

"Well yes, she always seemed to get along with little mirrels," Jess answered and she felt her stomach drop as she thought more about it. "She always knew when I needed cheering up, sometimes calling me on the comms for no reason. Her friends love her, when they thought she was gone, her whole class was out for several days. Even the teachers couldn't stand to go back to school."

"She has the gift then," Kelon said.

He knew for sure now that he wasn't going to get paid. He couldn't bring this Jedi in, not when so much had been risked to free the wrongfully imprisoned. The only question that would cement this, was how could he be sure that the Jedi hadn't set this whole thing up? Somehow he knew that was the case, but he had been wrong in the past. It never hurt to verify.

"You are wondering if I'm deceiving you," Krynn said. He could feel the turmoil inside the bounty hunter brewing. "Review the data stick. You can copy it if you like, let her take one copy and you another. You'll find the data on there came from the facilities and Security Forces Head Quarters."

"If you have proof, this could bring down Security Forces," Jess realized the sombering thought. "Especially if you have proof Supreme Commander Alandrek is involved."

"He is the only one that could authorize such set ups," Krynn explained. "However I don't have enough to tie it to him directly. I'm hoping the last site we went to liberate does have that evidence. However, I can't get in without a major battle and loss of life."

"Aren't you Jedi invincible?" Jess asked, and immediately regretted it. It sounded more callous than she would have liked.

Krynn didn't seem to have taken offense, "No, Jedi are just people. We can interact with the Force, but we can be killed. It isn't my death I'm concerned with. If we go in with lightsabers swinging, guards could be killed, we could be or those loyal to Lor could start murdering the people we came to save."

"I want to see them free too, but not at the expense of their lives," Selena spoke up. "My teacher and I came looking for students, to bring back an Order that would serve the Force and the Galaxy. Instead they arrest me, while my master was taken by pirates. If this is one small way of making things right, then maybe that'll lead to a way for me to find her."

Jess turned away, then back to the two Jedi, "I'm not sure what help I can be. Whatever I can do, I'll do it. However I can help."

"Have the Governor investigate the prison on that data stick," Krynn said. "In there are more people like your niece, and I'm not sure of their condition. I've worked outside the law long enough to gather this much information, if she is an ally, it's all hers."

"I will, she will want to know about this," Jess sighed. "All this time, hidden under our noses. Why would he do all of this?"

"That is the million credit question," Kelon interjected. "What's the plan, Jedi?"

Lightyears away, a cold descends on Ariana Noble. She is still bound, her arms ache, in a way that makes her wish they would just fall off. The temperature of the room is kept chilly, perfect for high energy computers, no so much for a tortured person. She can feel a dark shadow coming. The Dark Siders have returned, and probably to cause her more pain.

The teacher excels at trying to humiliate her. He mocks her devotion to the Force, more precisely to her reliance on the Light. More than once she has felt Lightning tear through her, or felt pressure around her neck. Other times he tests her will by tearing secrets out of her head. Ariana's will hasn't failed her, but each time he gets closer and closer.

Her one weakness is that she knows he wasn't formally trained. The one who taught her was old, and had started to lose his knowledge. Still she had all of his books and records to review. With what she had, she had done her best to live up to the legacy of the Jedi. It was all being tested, and she was afraid she was failing all those had come before her. The only small victory she held, the one thing the Dark teacher wouldn't get from her, the fact that her student was out there.

That brought a smile to her face, Selena was out there. The young woman was smart, and every so often she could feel her student. She seemed safe, and her abilities were growing. There was something around her, obscuring and at times amplifying her in the Force. Ariana couldn't make out what, or who it was. She was only glad that her student was safe.

Ravanus Set saw the weak smirk on his Jedi captive. He tilted his head as if curious about that reason, and then let Force Lightning flow through him. The woman screamed as the intense physical pain slammed into her at once. He bent over as she fell into her bindings, his own mouth a twisted, evil, corrupted version of what any other person would call a grin.

"You see Nyrom," Ravanus moved behind the trapped Jedi. "They cling to the weakness of the Light. See how this could all end if she were to call up on the Dark Side. How simple it would be to destroy her bindings, rip the door from its frame and slaughter every guard from here to the hangar."

His student was watching intently, nothing on his face but a relaxed mask. Beneath that mask was a whirling maelstrom of anger, hatred, fear, and rage. Oh his student's rage poured off of him, but not a physical sign was to be seen on his placid face. Soon, it would be time. Soon they would return to his planet, and vengeance would be his on those people. Those who had cast him out, hunted him, and let him for dead.

"How do you think someone like her would treat those on your world?" Ravanus snarled. "She'd probably try to talk with them, mediate with them even as they burned you at the stake. All because she could not stand up and grab the power you have. Show her your power, let her be the surrogate for those who hounded you from your home!"

Nyrom looked at the woman, this Jedi fool. Even now, beaten and defeated, she had that smug air of being above this all. She should join them, liberate those like him, but his teacher was right. She'd be held back by politics, and her refusal to harness the power of the Dark Side. This Jedi was beneath him, beneath his master, and he didn't see why they kept her like this. It wasn't like they were getting any valuable intelligence from her.

"It would be like stomping on a baby bird, Master," Nyrom growled. "I seek a challenge."

"Ah! My student, you must build up your hate," Ravanus said. "Empathy and sympathy will make you weak. You will soon have your challenge, and your vengeance." He turned to Ariana, "See, Jedi, my student here. I found him in an alley as a child. His fear was great then, but so was his hate. The people of his world feared him, feared that one day someone like him would enslaved them. How funny it is that they created that person. When we get back to his planet, I'll have the guards set up a holo for you, so you can see what a real warrior is.

The Force is a weapon, a tool to be used against those that harm you, but you Jedi coddle it. It is there for us to take up and use its power to bring order to the Galaxy."

"If that is true," Ariana said weakly, "I feel for your student. If I had found him, he would have been protected, trained and turned into a knight. Instead you have turned him into a weapon to be disposed."

"Now, now, Jedi, that is where you are wrong," Ravanus sent another bolt of lightning shooting through her. "He's my finest creation. Youth, power, and the will to use it. I foresee him being even greater than I! Just not yet, the poor boy still needs so much tutelage. The cursed weakness will be gone when his vengeance is complete."

Ariana used her remaining strength to pull her head up. No matter how much she hurt, no matter how much she suffered, she was a Jedi. She may not be able to fight him saber to saber, but she wasn't giving up. She called on the Force, feeling it flow through her, repairing the damage the lightning had done. She still felt exhausted, but the currents of the Force lifted her spirit.

"Your power is that of death and destruction," she spat. "You know nothing of the Force, or the miracles it can do."

She screamed again as Ravanus set the lightning back onto her, and kept screaming for several minutes. When she finally did, the dark embrace of unconsciousness slipped over her. Into her subconscious she lapsed and for a brief moment she could have sworn there was a blazingly brilliant figure standing over her.

Lor Alandrek was staring at his absolute worst nightmare. In his hands was an order to prepare Styx Prison for inspection. Worse, it was a personal inspection by the Governor herself. His first question was why, what had she been told, and who had told her? Was she aware of what was in that prison?

Ever since the Jedi had attacked the two facilities, Lor had been worried. With how close the Jedi had come, he knew there had to be a leak. The extent of that leak was now becoming increasingly obvious. The Governor couldn't find out what was going on, and he knew it was time to plan for the eventuality that she learned too much. Nobody could prevent his plans, even if it meant they had to disappear.

The problem was that making a Governor vanish wasn't as easy. She was demanding her security team have access, and she wanted a team to go in with her. Still prisons were dangerous, and things happened from time to time. It would be messy, but things also went missing during riots. The question then was how much she knew, how much was out there, and what it would take to clean all this up.

No matter what happened, after this was all settled, he needed to find the leak. Either someone was helping the Jedi, or they had infiltrated the Security Forces. That was the only way to explain the recent attack and this sudden interest by the Governor. It raised the question of which one of his people were sympathetic. He'd have to root them out, then remove them.

"Gast!" Lor called. "I need you to get a group ready. The Styx Prison is about to visited. I want you to make sure that the Governor is taken care of, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."


	8. Chapter 8

Governor Starfielder sat in her armored speeder. The driver taking her away from the areas of the city that she knew. As the Governor of the planet, there were vast swaths of it that she could never know or see. Chan'lon though was the capital, and the mansion was on the western open reaches. She traveled through the city on a regular basis to her office in the Tower.

Her staff moved between the two places, and both were set up for her to run the whole planet from either place. There were times she was called out to other parts of the city, but for the most part for fun she was limited. Wherever her security staff could cordon off, she could go.

On business, her travels took her from new government building openings, to disaster sites. Then there were times like this where a more direct approach was needed, other than sending a subordinate. Going to a prison though was a first for her, and to be fair she wasn't looking forward to that.

When Jess returned earlier, she had been more animated than the Governor had seen her in a year. It had taken several moments for her speech to become coherent enough to explain the armored bounty hunter at her side, and then she dropped the bombshell. According to her, the Jedi had found her niece, alive, and supposedly being held by SPINTAC. If it had been coming from anyone else, the Governor would have dismissed it as too fantastical.

Jess though was not prone to flights of fancy, and in her eye Governor Starfielder could see she really believed it. The girl she had seen had been her niece, and if it turned out to be a fraud, heaven help the Jedi. The poor Twi'lek had been through too much for someone to play on her emotions like that. However, if it was true, then she had a much bigger problem.

SPINTAC was the elite secretive order in the Security Forces. If they were holding people, illegally in black facilities, then who could she trust to stop them? The last thing the public needed to see was the best of the best being led away in cuffs. The next to the last thing they needed to see were the Security Forces and SPINTAC in a bloody fight, more akin to a civil war.

Lor Alandrek was politically hungry, but he seemed to have stopped his machinations after becoming the head of the Security Forces. Seemingly happy where he was at, the odd man had stopped being a political rival to the Governor. She knew he was conserving political power, building a base, and to what extent she didn't know. Since he never used that political clout against her, he had become an item on an increasing list of back burner items.

Styx Prison came into view. A pure horror given life. It was designed back in the time of the Empire, and it held all their most horrible ideas. There were high, walls, lined with barb wire. At the four corners stood angular watch towers, with an extra two set around the gargantuan gate. The inside yard was marked with a paved yard, surrounding the main prison complex.

Three wings, all connected up at right angles. Then just off to the south east corner was another four wings that dived into the ground underneath. Each wing was at least two floors high, three in some places. Even the that bore into the earth still managed another floor sitting above the entrance.

Each guard tower held a repeating blaster rifle on a hinged tripod. Each one could easily be brought to bear on the surrounding area. The area between the guard towers could quickly become a no-man's-land with deadly crossfire. Off to the side of the yard were two heavily armored speeders, with antivehicle blasters on the top.

The tones were dark grey, metal and lifeless. All who entered here knew their future was over. They would never escape, never see the light of day again. Those sent here were meant to be the worst of the worst. Quite a few inmates were multiple murderers, and a few were so awful, their crimes gave their jailers nightmares. None, if any here would ever see a parole. Essentially the prison would be their last stop till they died.

So, the trepidation that Governor Starfielder felt was real. A sudden sock to the gut, taking the wind out of her sails. Yet, she still pushed onward, meeting the helpless the place gave off, and flinging it to the side. She had a job to do, and right then it was to find out the truth of this place.

She had her security people with her, and that made her feel a little bit better. Which lasted only a few seconds it took for four SPINTAC officers to march up to her. They were armed with carbines and pistols, while her team only had blasters in their hidden holsters. The Governor was beginning to think she should have requested them to be more heavily armed when two more SPINTAC showed up.

"Sergeant," one of the newcomers said. He wore captain bars on his lapel. That was strange for a SPINTAC, but not unheard of. "You four have been ordered back to the search for the Jedi."

"My orders are to escort the Governor," one of the four said, the sergeant.

The captain huffed, "These orders come straight from Gast. He suspects the Jedi will attack while the Governor is here. If they do, we want you over here to spring the trap we've set."

"Very well sir," the sergeant acquiesced. "Come on, guys. Looks like we're hunting Jedi tonight."

"Captain, I have my own team," Governor Starfielder interjected. "I appreciate the extra attention, but I assure you they are fine."

Beneath the cloth mask, she swore she heard a chuckle, "They can stay. Orders are orders though. Who's the bug lug in the blue armor?"

"He's an addendum to my detail," the Governor relayed. "You will give them the same respect as any of my detail, understand."

"Crystal, Governor," the captain replied. "Lieutenant, let's check comms. Ready when you are, ma'am."

The two SPINTAC went over to the head of her security detail. At first things were frosty, but then the most unexpected thing happened. The Captain and her detail lead were laughing, with the SPINTAC officer obviously having cracked a joke. In all her time work with the Security Forces, Governor Starfielder had never seen one of them show any bit of personality outside of their little circle. Very strange indeed.

As her team moved forward, complete with unwanted SPINTAC, they were met by the prison's warden. He visage was as stern as the stone that made up the penitentiary. From the look of things he was not very happy about this surprise inspection. Flanking him were at least eight heavily armed guards, and they too looked just as put out.

The warden led them in, and at the normal security checkpoint the guards moved off to take the weapons of the visitors. However, the one advantage of having the SPINTAC around, as the captain moved forward and shook his head. The guards took the hint and moved back. The captain waived them through, and the Governor got the odd feeling he was smirking under the cloth mask.

The warden led them deeper into the facility, which had burrowed down into the ground. Instead of the two levels visible from outside, there were a total of nine levels, seven of which were completely underground. Down the center was a cavernous hole surrounded by cells and staircases leading level to level. The bottom was just a dark space, unable to be seen from the eighth level they were on.

Staring down into the hole, into the utter blackness that some of its denizens lived in, the Governor shuddered. Should anyone have to live in such a horrible place? It was true that many of the prisoners here were the worst of the worst. Some of their crimes made murder pale in comparison. The crimes that changed a person forever, made them afraid to go out, wake at night in sweating and sobbing. Truly horrific things that left a stain forever on those victimized. Sometimes even overtaking the victims where they lost the ability to recover, slowly becoming living shadows of themselves.

Still, it seemed a horrid existence to never know the light of day, the touch of the sun on your skin. Many things she had learned to tamp down in her career of politics. Her idealism, naiveté, but her empathy was the one thing she felt made her a better leader. The same empathy that led her to send out an assistant to find answered, and to agree to look into what she had found. Even as she stood there, stomach tied in knots and looking into a place without hope.

"Governor, I looked over the request you made, and I'm sorry to inform you that here is not Section X118. I'm afraid that your information was inadequate or false," the warden said. "As you see, all nine levels of the prison are right here. You'll find the blocks marked A001 to N099."

"What about the secondary building outside, what does that hold?" the SPINTAC lieutenant asked.

The warden gave her an incredulous look, as if shocked by her asking, "That is for storage. Nothing else."

"Fine, what are the designations for those?" the Governor could smell something. The warden was trying to downplay it, but she had been in enough meetings to know when someone was holding cards close to their chest. "Since I'm already out here, wouldn't mind seeing this storage facility."

"That is totally not worth your time, your excellency," the warden said with a mock bow. "Instead just tell me what you are looking for."

"I believe the Governor asked a question," her lead security agent said. "What are the designations for that area."

"It is Y112 and Z300," the warden whispered.

"Well that's close enough to X118, let's go," the Governor said as she motioned for the warden to show the way.

He led them to an utility elevator, as the warden was sure that the Governor's team wasn't going to leave her side. They all crammed into the elevator, the security detail closing ranks around their charge. The SPINTAC seemed happy enough to take the opposite side, leaving the warden in the middle. Oddly, that didn't make him feel better. Something about these two SPINTAC were off, but he was used to that with Lor's secret police.

They rode down to the fourth level, where the warden led them to a heavy blast door. The guard nearby put in his code, while his counterpart did the same on her side. The door whisked upward quickly, going from closed to open in the blink of an eye. If need be, the door could do the same in reverse. One wouldn't want to be under that door when it came back down, because it would crush most things.

A long tunnel lit only by bright lights stretched forward. The walls of the tunnel were the natural bedrock, but smoothed to a polished surface by the excavators. It was circular with a rectangular walkway set down across it. The group walked along this metal flooring, their footsteps reverberating back and forth. Their steps also echoed along the curved chamber ceiling, giving off an ominous vibe.

At the other end the door opened without any guards present. Probably controlled by the two at the other side or remotely from the command center. They stepped through, and now they were in the other complex. Unlike the first, this one only went six levels down, for a total of eight levels. Each one was irregular, as if there were problems digging through the bedrock.

Because of this the lighting was more irregular here than in the other facility. The atmosphere was even more somber as a result. Every nook and cranny was veiled shadows. They seemed to stick to the walls, slide down from irregular walls. This was worse than hopelessness, this was a void of life period. There wasn't a single thing any of the team could think of surviving down here. Even the warden seemed to be uncomfortable down here.

"As you can see, this is Y118, it goes around to Y001," the warden explained.

The Governor looked over, "I count more than two levels here, what are they for?"

"Oh, those are unused, maybe an expansion to the prison when the time comes," the warden scoffed. "See, I'm sorry to have you drug out all the way here, just to look at our supplies."

"Let's see them then," she turned back to him. "If I'm to review your supplies, then maybe I can tell our next planetary congress what all the money goes towards."

"That's not necessary, Governor," he seemed rather adamant, and was getting testy.

"With all due respect, I decided what is necessary," she went on to command. "Now open up those two wings so we can review your supplies."

With protest the warden went over to the nearest wall door and put in his code. As the door rose, a large expansive area filled with boxed supplies come into view. Rows and rows of carefully placed cabinets, racks, and crates all organized. So were the next two rooms she looked at, and the room after that. Everything looked exactly as the warden had said it would be.

The only thing that stood out, were the Y numbers not matching up to what the warden said they would be. They actually entered into Y111 in the first, Y108 for the second and Y105 for the next. It could have been a number error, but knowing bureaucracy, there was no telling. Not to mention she was starting to feel a little foolish, something that she didn't like to feel at any time.

Still, they pressed on toward the levels below this one. It was at this point that the warden started to completely become unhelpful. He even started to argue with the governor, calling this a waste of his time and hers. She felt a little like that, but then again, it would be easy to prove. All he had to do was open up the next level, open a few doors and show her empty rooms. Instead, he was digging in his heels. She would soon find out why, and everything would change.

The door slowly opened. The group down another level when they had come across the massive blast door. Unlike the other entrances in the prison, this was reinforced not only to keep people in, but out as well. The massive door lumbered upwards, the motors steadily raising it. Like a slothful monster, pestered to raise up, it groaned metallic displeasure.

Wide enough to hide an x-wing, and a full arm span lengthwise, it was truly a monster. Leaving all to wonder what could be so dangerous to require it, and rightfully filled the group with dread. With one fell swoop, they could be imprisoned behind it, with no hope of getting out. Of course that was the least of their worries, or would have been if the Governor had known how far Lor was willing to go.

As the door stopped at its ascended height, still making the people below it bend down as if not to run into it, the surprise was sprung. A group of twenty Security Forces dressed guards, but wearing helmets reminiscent of Imperial Stormtroopers. Each was outfitted with combat armor, an E-11 carbine, a side arm and a modified stun baton. The face they presented were a series of blank eyed, skulled warriors prepared for battle.

To their credit, the Governor's security team moved to provide her cover on instinct. The two SPINTAC officers though took no regular position for people concerned for their safety. The stood front and center, facing the armored combatants, giving them the best targets to shoot at. Maybe it was because of the cloth masks, but the Governor's team didn't get the sense they were worried or scared. The team was, even if they were professional enough to push that emotion to the side.

If things went sideways, they were in a bad position. The door behind them could shut, leaving them trapped in here outnumbered. One lucky hit and their sole purpose of being here would be taken out. They weren't here to anything other than protect Governor Starfielder. Each had sworn an oath to protect her no matter the cost, to never stop till she was safe. Every Governor had such protection, it was the job and no one had been forced into it. They had volunteered, and each felt a calling to do what they did.

"Governor," the lead trooper said through his vocoder, voice sounding mechanical and gravelly. "For the security of Terra'Den, someone new must take your place."

His blaster came up with practiced ease, quicker than it took for a person to blink, and even quicker pulled the trigger. His aim was true, the deadly bolt of energy launched out. Its destination between the Togrutta governor's eyes, which widened in shock as she registered the danger just too late. In that moment of recognition, a gamut of emotions ran through as she reacted. Her will to live so great, that even as she knew her death was imminent, she tried to find a way to escape, fight back.

Much to her surprise the red energy bolt bounced off a green blade, and hit the shooter. He fell back, clutching his shoulder, where the bolt splattered between armor and cloth beneath. She recognized a new sound, like a crack of a whip and the hiss of an angry serpent. Two blue blades seared into existence, while the green one hummed like an exposed electrical cable. Governor Starfielder's mind was dumbfounded for only the briefest of seconds, as the two SPINTAC officers launched into the troopers.

Krynn brought his green blade around, through the carbine of the nearest trooper. He reversed his grip on the blue blade, and brought it around as he spun, to slash horizontally though the armor of another trooper. He saw another set take aim at him, only to have Selena land in front of them. With a blast of Force, they all few backwards. He followed suit, sending a way from his left hand, and deflected another blaster bolt with his right.

It didn't take long for the Governor's people and Kelon to take advantage of the situation. They quickly formed a wall around her and fired back at their attackers. Unlike the Jedi, who they still thought of as SPINTAC, they weren't trying to keep from killing. Their aim was deadly accurate, with five troopers falling within the first volley. Another volley sent three more to the ground.

The troopers retreated briefly, more to reform than out of fear. Krynn and Selena knew it was time to regroup with the Governor's people and plan the next move. Depending on how much the warden was in on this, they could be looking at fighting their way out of the prison. It wasn't what he had wanted, knowing that many of the guards were just trying to do their jobs.

These troopers though had tried to kill them without a second thought. He'd try to not hurt them, but he wasn't going to let them hurt him instead. One particularly foolish trooper rushed him, still thinking he was just a well trained SPINTAC solider. In the man's hand was a large knife, almost a sword.

Krynn slashed through the blade, careful to duck its flying remnant and finished with another slice. The trooper fell to the ground, silent, but holding a now handless arm. He looked up, and despite the helmet, his surprise was evident. The Jedi pushed the trooper towards the others telekinetically. The he pulled on Selena's arm, for her to follow him.

What they found was humorous despite the dread circumstances. The warden was on his knees, hands held up in surrender as three really angry members of the Governor's security detail deciding what to do with him. The funny part though was how he was begging them to keep the Governor away, because two of her detail were straining to keep her back.

"You little worm!" she snarled. "What is going on here?!"

"Though I believe there is a time for answers," Krynn said. "I don't believe it is now. We must hurry!"

"Wait!" one of the security detail shouted. "Who are you, and more importantly what are you?"

Selena answered back, "We're friends, now let's get moving!"

Her team looked towards her for an answer, "Follow them, but bring the weasel with us. I want answers."

They left back through the door that had just started to move back down. Kelon made it through as the door slammed shut. Apparently, the troopers had pulled the safety switch. It also meant they probably had a way out or a plan to leave. It made the Jedi and their new friends suspicious that something else was about happen.

They drug the warden down the winding hall, finding a smaller room. Between protests of his treatment, the security detail got out of him that this was a medical wing. He opened it for them, and they pushed him through first. Two of the security detail took the rear, covering the others as they bolted in. Once they were the last ones, they too jumped inside and locked the door. As they turned around though, their professional veil fell.

It wasn't the cages stacked on top of one another, or the horrid smell of putrid waste. It wasn't the disinterested looks of the workers walking by, barely aware of the intrusion. No, what caught them off guard was the lack of regard. Each cage held a being, Human, Twi'lek, Zabrak, and many more. Many wore rags, some wore less, but each was filthy. Forced to wallow in their own filth, and treated like animals, not worthy of humane treatment.

Several of the Security detail fell to their knees, shocked so much that their legs couldn't hold their weight any longer. One punched a wall, alerting the patrollers, while several others raised their weapons in anger. The Governor held her breath, unaware she was doing so. Kelon looked deflated in his blue armor, like a shell. That left the Jedi, of which Selena looked as flabbergasted as the others. Krynn on the other hand looked calm, through the Force was another thing. Anger, sorrow, sympathy, outrage and compassion rolled off him.

The warden took that moment to try to escape. Unfortunately for him, one of the security detail caught him and slammed his body hard against the nearest wall. Her blaster pistol was jabbed under his chin. Pure anger was in her eyes, and he felt for sure that his days were numbered down to the seconds. Her finger was on the trigger, puling ever so slightly back.

"No," Krynn came over to her, putting his hand gently on her shoulder. "You are a protector, not a killer."

"You know nothing about me!" she screamed. "I know you SPINTAC were heartless.."

"I'm not SPINTAC," Krynn said. "Governor, if you would have your people subdue these captors, please." Back to the angry woman, "Killing this man won't erase the crime you see, nor will it bring you peace. You'll cross over to the Dark Side, and you are a being of the Light."

"You sound like some kind of Jedi," she snarled back. "See what that did for them."

"I am a Jedi," he said. "I can sense your conflict, this pains you. Release your pain, it shows you are a good person, but it does you no justice now."

She slowly brought her blaster down, tears streaming, and she tried to hide them. The warden mistakenly thought it a moment of weakness; paid for it as she shoved him even harder into the wall. When she looked up, despite the tears in her eyes, they shone a deadly determination for vengeance to be wrought down upon him. Which is why he attempted to merge into the wall, only managing to look like a frightened creature caught by a predator.

"If you move again, I will break your kneecaps, then work my way up," she snarled.

The warden looked towards Krynn, hoping for some more words, instead the Jedi turned and walked away. Which did no wonders for the warden's nerves as more of the Governor's security detail surrounded him as well. Behind them were the captors of these poor beings, all on their knees with hands behind their heads. Now they were the prisoners.

With a snap hiss, Krynn's lightsaber came to life again, and with it something stirred in the prisoners. It started small, minor movements, but grew as Selena ignited her saber as well. In no time they moved towards the edge of their cages, unconsciously reaching out their hands to these two newcomers. Despite the uniform they wore, something said these people were friends, allies, maybe even that rare hope they had buried so long ago.

As if speaking to one another mind to mind, Krynn and Selena began slashing the cages open. Slowly, methodically, and deliberately they walked from cage to cage, freeing the prisoners. They did not stop till every single barred structure was reduced to scrap and its occupant freed. Then they turned to face the Governor's security detail.

"We require help for these people," Selena said, her voice flat but powerful. "Who is going to volunteer?"

All but two of the security detail volunteered, including the Governor herself. The other two, had been ordered to keep an eye on the warden and the other captors. They were not gentle with their new prisoners, but those who were aiding the Jedi were, to those who had suffered in this abysmal hole.

After the prisoners were freed, Krynn stormed over to the warden, "How many more are there?!"

"Three more rooms, this is the smallest," he replied, feeling there was little to be gained by lying at this point. "They will be more heavily armed. If your idea is to do such cheap heroics, then I'll stay here, if you don't mind. Fancy light swords or not, you'll be dead before the night is over, and I'd prefer living."

Krynn smiled, "They can try; they will fail. Now, tell me about these rooms and how many they hold. I will know if you are lying."

Young people danced to the music, swaying their bodies into rhythm. Beings from all planets across the Galaxy were here, some locals, others tourists. A Twi'lek and a Zabrak gyrated against one another. In another corner an Ithorian swayed to the beat, as a Chandrilla bopped to the same pace. A Human and a Zeltron were melted into each other's arms, and then there were Amelie's class mates.

They had invited her to come and enjoy the night. Even with the attacks by the Jedi, they were planning on celebrating the night. Despite what the Security Forces said, and warned, the young didn't fear the bogeyman Force user. Their parents warned them that this outlaw was a dangerous, unpredictable and most importantly, powerful. Anyone who had that much power, could only lead to trouble. They had no further to point than the Emperor's enforcer, Darth Vader. They had other listings of Jedi and Force Users, but to the young, it was an eyeroll and a dismissal.

Amelie felt different, off in a way. She wanted to be with her friends here and now. Instead she felt a bristling sense of unease. Like an unseen predator, lurking in the shadows, ready to pounce on her when she least expected it. That was how it felt. She looked around, and told her self that she was not in danger. It made no difference, not one bit. She still fell the icy stabs through her veins, and the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

For their part, her friends tried to distract her. They talked to her, kidded, and joked. To no avail, their attempts failed miserably. As to not hurt their feelings, she feigned not feeling well. That allowed her some space and explained why she wasn't interacting.

Maybe, she thought, she really was sick. The incident with the rock was still fresh in her mind. So was the incident with the dishes, where they had been thrown when she had become angry. Then there was the day, after she had the dream where her fingers were covered in electric bolts, as if they were spider legs. She tried to push these away, but they stayed right where they pleased.

Normally she loved to dance, having moved to music even before she knew what she was doing. Her father and mother had placed her into dance classes, taught by a beautiful Twi'lek instructor. Her instructor had told Amelie that she was a natural, that the music spoke to her. So, normally anytime to move to music, to dance, she took it.

Instead she sat on a couch, feeling uneasily at everyone nearby. Despite knowing that nobody here should have a thing against her, she also had a secret. Something that the others probably would never understand, and definitely didn't share. It was a secret that she couldn't tell anyone. Her father knew, and she had been afraid of what he would have said.

Her father though, just grabbed her in a warm embrace and held her. They remained like that for hours as she fell into his unconditional love. He promised her that she would be safe, that he would always love her no matter what. She felt horrible for even considering that he might have thought otherwise. This was her father, and he loved her as only a father could.

He had warned her to not tell anyone else. She hadn't, and up to recently, her burgeoning abilities had been easily hidden. Now after the Jedi's illegal broadcast, she seemed to be having trouble keeping them in check. Something in his words had reached down into her subconscious. It spoke to her, to the part that didn't want to hide. The part that wanted to share this amazing gift with everyone, to let her friends see the true her.

It was then of course, when she was trying to get a handle on her abilities, that Malindra Windstalker came around her. The other young woman had made herself Amelie's rival since they put on the first rehearsal years ago. Taking dance from the same instructor, Malindra had been jealous of all the attention the Echani girl had been getting. That unfortunately had only been the start, and it had grown.

Malindra's family was wealthy, very wealthy, so she had been in the same schools as Amelie. There she had competed with Amelie in everything, scholastics, music and popularity. The Echani girl had wished numerous times that her human rival would end the ridiculousness, but Malindra never did.

Amelie had never understood why Malindra singled her out, but had gotten a glimpse one day when her father had picked her up. As he had come to get her from school, Malindra had been there. For some reason, Amelie had gotten a distinct feeling of envy and jealousy, from the other girl. She wrote it off as her imagination, but something in her said it was true. She wondered if the rich girl with everything, could really be jealous of her.

She knew that other families weren't exactly like hers. Most other wealthy families had different origins than hers. Malindra was quick to remind Amelie of the rumors about how her father had amassed his wealth. That he was a smuggler, a criminal and thus her wealth was covered in blood money. It had hurt, but not for the reason her rival thought it would.

Amelie could care less about the wealth, but the rumors about her father hurt her. She loved him, thought he was the best thing in the whole Galaxy. He was her rock in her growth, and for someone to make him out to be a criminal, a thug, or worse, was horrible. She went home that day near tears, and confronted him on the issue. She was not about to stop till she received her answer.

To his credit, Lorn Haro, dealt with it in a graceful and truthful manner. He did let her know that when he was younger, he made mistakes, got in with the wrong people. He had done things he wasn't proud of, but thanks to a friend, had gotten out of that life. Since then he had worked hard to make his legit shipping company a thriving success, and part of that was contacts he had made from that previous life.

That had made her feel better, and her faith in him cemented. After that she had tried to avoid Malindra, to no avail. The one sided rivalry remained and Amelie on a daily basis tried to get through the day without an incident. Some days she was successful, others not so much.

"Look at what we have here," Malindra snarled. "See, Alandra, told you she'd be here. The smuggler's illegitimate daughter, all gussied up like she belonged here."

"Don't you have anything better to be doing right now?" she shot back. In no way was she feeling up to dealing with anyone right now, especially anyone bent on causing her pain.

It was then that Amelie felt her dread amp up into overdrive. The Bothan woman in front of her made her want to run for the nearest exit. There was something about her that was sending out a dangerous vibe. Looking at Alandra, though you would not suspect it at all, till you got to her eyes and that in itself spoke of danger.

Dressed in the style of the young people around her, Alandra looked the part of the partying woman. Yet she carried herself differently, her eyes scanned the room, looking for the weak and the strong. She gauged everyone, and it send a shiver down Amelie's spine when the Bothan's eyes fell on her. She smiled, but it wasn't a friendly one, but rather one of a predator to prey.

"So, you are Lorn Haro's daughter?" the Bothan spoke in accented basic. "Your friend has been so kind to tell me so much about you!"

"She's not my friend, now if you excuse me, I'm not feeling well," Amelie said and began to rise.

Only for the Bothan woman to push her back down with a snarl. Malindra snickered, until five more people coalesced out of the partying young people. All looked tough, carried themselves as bullies were wont to do. Only then did it occur to the envious young woman, that she may have gotten herself into more trouble than she realized.

Alandra pushed the other young woman, "Once she talks, my dear, you shall get your just deserts. You see, I promised you a finder's fee, but I neglected one thing. I hate bigots, and you hate our Echani friend."

"Leave her out of this!" Amelie exclaimed. "What is it you want?"

The Bothan smirked, "Why, it's simple. You and I are going to have a talk with, 'Daddy.' You're going to help me convince him to finance my new start up."

"This isn't as simple as that," Amelie said. "My father deals with people all the time."

"Yes, but he's forgotten his roots," Alandra said. "You see, he used to be one of us. Now though, he thinks he's too good for the likes of us. Refuses to do business, now we're going to force him. You're going to help us, one way or another."

"Look, I don't know who you are, all I want is to go home," Amelie pleaded. "Just let me go, please."

"Boys, I think we're going to do this the hard way," Alandra commanded. "Bring her along, rough her up if need be, but not too bad. We don't want to damage her before 'Daddy' can agree."

The evil look that came upon her goons was too much, Amelie felt her fear spike. They reached out towards her, and she felt their intentions. She could not explain it, but she could see every nasty thing going through their heads. The horrid things they wanted to do, that they could do. She could see them as beings of darkness, their maws eternally hungry.

She reacted, pushing out with anything that she had available to her. To which she was surprised when the goons flew through the air. Alandra went for a hidden blaster, and Amelie reacted on instinct. She pushed her hand out and the Bothan woman went flying across the room. Which immediately ended the party that was going on, immediately.

Amelie's friends started in shock at her, as did Malindra. The young Echani woman came back to herself, and immediately didn't know what to do next. It was her friends that hurried her out of the building, and got her running. Before she knew it, the night enveloped her. She only stopped briefly to call her father, scared as she was, Amelie knew her normal life was over now.

Krynn and Selena walked with the Governor between them. Four of her detail followed behind, their heads down in shame. Behind them were the rest of her protection detail, but armored as the prison guards had been. In front of them all was Kelon, cockily walking like the triumphant hunter.

The armored door they approached opened, revealing a large room full of beds, cages and a good number of guards numbered about two score. Not being new to protecting an area, each of the guards took a position that covered another guard. In a matter of seconds, each one had an overlapping field of fire, just in cases.

The proper codes had been given and with the Governor in tow, it looked like their fellow guards had found the invaders. However, the Jedi had infiltrated the prison tonight as part of the Governor's party. More shocking, they had done so while pretending to be SPINTAC, complete with authentic uniforms. So, it came as no surprise that the guards were going to be extra careful with this group.

Their most senior guard walked up to check the identification and verify that these guards had indeed captured the Governor. He noticed that her head was down in defeat, which struck him as odd. However, his orders had come from the top. Governor Starfielder was attempting to illegally release prisoners here, and lethal force had been authorized. Which was a shame, he kind of liked her speeches, but if it was some other person doing the same, he'd not hesitate to end them. The only problem now is that with her being caught, orders weren't as clear.

He knew he'd have to contact the warden, but he was still out of communications. Hopefully one of the troopers could explain if he had been rescued yet. If not, the guard could see this stretching on for several more hours. Especially if they hadn't been able to capture the two Jedi running amok. That was a surprise too, but kind of made sense. All the stories of what the Jedi had done, were too fantastic to be one person. Two though, that made sense.

"Guard, what is your designation?" the senior guard asked.

"RKO-1937," answered Krynn. "My partner, RKO-1938, and I managed to rally these guards to capture the Governor. Unfortunately, some of her people were killed."

"Standing orders were to shoot her on site," the senior guard grumbled. "Now we're going to have tape to deal with here." Turning to the Governor, "I should just shoot you right here and save us the trouble. How could you betray those you were meant to lead?"

One of the other guards in the background came back, "Checks out sir. They are assigned to our special cell grouping three."

"They were easy to pick off, thinking their pursuit was behind them," Krynn explained. "Two took the warden and headed towards the upper levels."

"That's a shame, I was hoping to have this lockdown over by midnight," the senior guard said. "Well, we'll bring down some people to verify you, but for now, we'll take your prisoners." Back to the Governor, "Come with me your Excellence, you'll be held hear till we can get word from the warden."

Krynn put up his hands, "I'm sorry, but we have to get back to our stations. Those other Force Users could escape."

"No worries, we'll initiate Omega Protocol," the guard said nonchalantly. "They were the smallest batch anyway, no real loss."

"Now that I'm truly sorry to hear you say," Krynn was moving immediately.

With a quick flick of his hand, the senior guard flew straight into the center of the room. The guard slammed into to others, while Krynn and Selena leaped into the center of the room. Behind them the Governor and her fellow "prisoners" brought their borrowed blasters up from behind them. The other "prison guards" who had brought them there pointed their weapons at the defenders and opened fire.

To Governor Starfielder, it was astounding. Not so much how good her team were, but how quickly it had taken for them to work with the two Jedi. Even more was how much the one Jedi was showing trust in her by allowing her people to fire around him. It wouldn't be hard to fathom one of her people hitting him and blaming it on an accident. Yet, he had faith they'd keep up their end of the bargain, which entailed getting her out of here. It didn't hurt that the previous room's images were still fresh in their minds.

The one thing he had been clear on though, the Jedi had been, was that all their weapons were to be on stun setting. So, that was why the guards fell silently into oblivious, rather than into the afterlife. Blue bolts rang around the three whirling lightsabers, belonging to the two Jedi. To his and Selena's credit, they tried to only break weapons or keep their slices from taking limbs off. No matter what, they didn't want a massacre.

Much to Governor Starfielder's surprise, the whole attack lasted less than five minutes. By the end, all the guards lay unconscious or nursing wounds, and were no longer a threat. Their remained one guard at his communications desk, and miraculously as he had taken a stun bolt. He no longer held a weapon, and he was barely staying upright. Yet, he had enough energy to gaze defiantly at the two Jedi standing over him.

"You are a tough one," Selena said. "We don't have to fight. Just release the prisoners and kindly let us have access to your terminal."

"I'll never help you!" he spat, but still couldn't act on his spite.

Behind him another guard had been playing possum, and decided that was the time to attack. He though was grabbed in midair and thrown back by an invisible hand. While Selena did that, Krynn pulled a fallen blaster to him. He had it on the recently thrown guard, his other hand still holding his lightsaber.

"Sit down!" he commanded. "Now, we aren't here to hurt anyone. We came to investigate your illegal prisoners. There is no reason for any further hostilities."

The guard made to move foolishly and was rewarded by a blue stun bolt. Thankfully as part of the Militia Squadron, there had been a mandatory day where they had to use ground weapons. Members of the ground Security Forces had come out and showed them the standard weapons, and how to use them. Which allowed him to switch the blaster rifle over with barely a look.

"Governor, does one of your people have experience with systems like these?" Krynn asked.

"I'm not sure, can't you just slice them?" she asked back.

"I have a way to do that, but it requires an outgoing signal," he answered. "However, I'm not seeing a way to do that without alerting the rest of the facility that we are here."

He took a stab though at it, only to find that the guard hadn't locked his station when the firing had begun. That made Krynn's job a little easier. He managed to pull up a local map, which they already had from the other room's computers. The one thing that was different than the last, was that it had the unlock codes for the cages and cells where the Force Users were being held. Even better was that they were the codes for the other room's too.

It had been a calculated risk, hitting the biggest room after securing the warden and the other guards in the smaller room. The one problem was that to get out of here, meaning the prison, they'd still have to make their way up another level. Then it was only a small jaunt to the vehicle bay, that also held more guards. After this room went dark, the other guards wouldn't fall for the same trick these people had. Everything else was going to be a fight.

Unless he could figure out a way to misdirect the other guards. Quickly Krynn began to piece together another plan. It did occur to him that at some point, even with as much as he planned against it, he may be forced to fight lethally with the guards here. Right now his allies in the Governor's security team were hesitantly working with him, but how long could that last if he people started to die. He would just have to make sure to keep as many safe as he could.

He quickly found the release codes, and soon prisoners and guards swapped places. The Governor's people did do first aid on those still conscious, and thankfully none appeared to have life threatening injuries. They locked them in the cells, before locking the doors again. Then they called the freed prisoners from the other cell block to this main room.

Lor Alandrek was in bed, alone and unable to sleep. SPINTAC's inability to find the Jedi, was bothering him for the first time. Before the Jedi had been a nuisance, disrupted his operations, but never to this detail. The Governor was in one of his facilities, and he had to wonder how she had found it. The warden had promised him that she'd be lose interest or there would be an accident, leaving Lor blameless.

Still, he felt unease. What had the Jedi stumbled on? How had they convinced her to come out in the middle of the night? His whole operation was based on nobody finding out what his secret forces actually did. That was how he had gotten into the special relationship with the Red Quasars. Did they ever stir something up in their last attack. Ever since his people had captured that Jedi from the attacked ship, everything had gone wrong.

So, the question was, what else could go wrong. They had lost the Jedi, which had been embarrassing. Then they had two out of three of the secret holding facilities hit in one night. Afterwards the Jedi had evaded his search, as if whomever the Jedi was, knew he was looking. Then the Governor shows up at the third site. Luckily, he had people there all the time, but still something didn't set right with him.

Lor sat up, his lekku shifted. He made sure to throw one around his neck, letting the other hang down behind him. Unable to sleep, he went over to the sink to cleanse his face. Something was wrong, he should have ordered his guards to detain the Governor. It would have tipped her off, but maybe he would have bought himself sometime to move the prisoners, or liquidate them. Even if she found something, nothing should be traced back to him.

The officers there, in the secret part, weren't part of the regular Security Forces or SPINTAC. They worked off the books, in Black Ops project that Lor oversaw. Every year the planetary government signed off on these, as part of his Security Forces budget. The right planetary senators pushed the budget through, and made sure the other senators didn't ask too many questions. Since security was maintained, most didn't ask questions.

With all the havoc that the Jedi had been doing lately though, that was probably going to be changing. It would especially be problematic with the Governor sticking her nose into the affairs as she was. The best case scenario is that she didn't find anything, and he'd play it safe for the next few years. Worst case, his secrets came out, and that would just not do. Not with how close he was, so very close to finding the secret that eluded people since the Jedi first showed up. That was, how to steal the Jedi's power, and make it his own.

The comm rang, and Lor's blood went cold. It kept ringing for three more times before he picked it up. He felt like it was someone else answering the comm. Inside his gut, ice jutted into his innards. His hands and feet felt like lead, and the words coming from his comm device sounded like they were a millions miles away, but he knew instantly what they said.

"Sir, the Jedi have infiltrated the prison," the voice on the other end said. "They snuck in with the Governor's group."

Lor answered carefully, "End this, retrieve the Governor and her detail. I want this done right, and I don't want to hear about the Governor or the Jedi again."

He hung up the comm, instantly knowing he needed to get down to the prison. He started to dress, and his only charitable thought, was Site Omega. That site was only known to him and a few of his secretive prison force. Very few of SPINTAC knew of it, but he had been ready to make it available to them. With how well things were going at the prison, but he had held back. Now he realized it was a lucky break. No matter what, even if he lost all three sites, Site Omega could pick in time.

Dressed, he called for his driver and headed towards the prison. He wanted to contact Site Omega, but it would be wise to remain silent. If this all went sideways, which it increasingly looked like it might, his comm traffic would be monitored. It would be better to wait till he could use a private comm channel. Better, but slower, right now all he wanted to do was check up on Omega. That was where all the data from the other three sites were being funneled, and where he hoped to take from the Jedi, their power.

Lights blared red in the third special holding area of the prison. Inside the guards and their supervisors looked on with panic. A deadly gas alarm was being registered in the other two holding areas. Computer sensors were advising that air levels in their own holding area was quickly becoming toxic. For the armored guards, their masks would automatically filter out the gas. However, their supervisors wouldn't be so lucky. The guards went about getting the nonarmored supervisors to emergency exits.

They were so caught up, that they didn't see the main door open. Nor did they see the blue stun bolts that dropped them to the floor. The officers attempted to gather their dropped weapons, when they too were felled by stun bolts. They fell on top of their armored protectors, limbs splayed out chaotically.

The Governor, her team and Kelon quickly moved all the weapons away. One went to the computer and spoke on the comms. Meanwhile the Governor's people secured the fallen guards. Kelon stayed on watch, his blaster still set on stun, per his agreement with the Jedi.

The bounty hunter smiled under his armored helm. Both Jedi had been absolute that all weapons be set to stun, including his own. The one with two blades had made him promise, which was funny when he thought about it. Bounty hunters had a reputation of doing whatever was needed, including lying to get their bounty. Still Kelon's word had been enough, and the Jedi had let it go as that. It was weird, and reminded Kelon once more of someone from his past.

"Jedi, this is the Governor's team, all clear," the team member on the comm called out.

"Hold your positing, we're coming there," came the reply back from Krynn.

Moments later both Jedi came into the holding area. The cells had opened up shortly after the comm message. Now they were helping the prisoners out of the cells, while some of the Governor's security team were putting the guards into the cells. Once all the prisoners were released and their captors replacing them in the cells, Krynn called back to the main room. The cells closed back, and now everyone was thinking about the next phase. Getting all these innocents out was one thing, getting them out of the prison facility was quite another.

Krynn looked back over his datapad. Along with a list of all the prisoners he was rescuing, there were maps of the whole facility. He was sure that after this, Lor and his Security Forces would never leave whole maps to the facility on just any computer. Luckily that was in the future, and he didn't plan on having to invade this place again. He was instead hoping that all this hard work would put an end to this business of illegal arrests.

"We can't find a way back to the main facility, other than that tunnel we came in," the head of the Governor's security said. "I can guarantee they'll be expecting us there, it'll be a firefight."

"They will have switched armors, more than likely, maybe even put on personal shields," Kelon added. "Stun bolts may not work on them, we may have to go to live fire. Even with that, you can bet we'll be outnumbered. The best case is if they didn't call in the rest of the Security Forces. Worst we have the whole prison, and the whole planetary police force waiting on us. What's the plan, Jedi?"

Krynn went to the main display, and plugged his datapad into it. A map of the two facilities came up on the hologram emitter. Moving through it, he pointed towards a shaft that led to the surface, more importantly was what the room it led to was labeled. Everyone felt a wave of relief and questions arise as they looked at the map.

"That is the secondary vehicle bay," Krynn said. "According to this, it should have a transport we can use to get all these people out."

"What about guards? You wouldn't leave something like that unguarded," the head of security countered.

"We could rig something up, make them think we are hitting other areas," Selena said. "There is a reactor on the lowest level, if we were to hit that, it would reset all the doors."

"It could also trap us in here," the Governor spoke up. "They'd have to know that."

Krynn nodded, "They might know that, but they don't know we would. To them I'm just a terrorist that has been lucky so far."

"Speaking of which, how do you know so much about the Security Forces operations?" the Governor asked.

Beneath his mask, Krynn smiled, "In due time, Governor. For right now, let's get you and the rest of these people out of here."

"I have to ask, was this the plan all along? Did you intend for this from the moment you showed my people those poor beings at the secreted hospital?" Governor Starfielder asked.

He shook his head, "No, I only meant for you to shine a light on what happened. I had hoped that they would never dream to attack you, and that you could through the proper channels end this madness. Instead they attacked and now we have to do this the hard way."

Governor Starfielder nodded, "Well, at least there is that. The fact you aren't omnipotent makes me feel a little better."

With that Krynn laughed, and he shook his head. Force Users weren't omnipotent. They just had a different view of the Galaxy than others did. They could feel the life around them, felt connected to it. The Force talked to them, but also listened to them. His teacher had always explained Jedi were meant to serve the Force, and he agreed. Serving the Force meant dedication to the balance of Life, helping the living beings of this Galaxy.

They decided on a course of action. Just like with this room, they decided to run a test program. Where the one they ran from the main room simulated a leak; this one would simulate a group heading towards the power core. Once they started it, they'd have to move quickly before the rest of the facility caught on. They were also counting on nobody looking too close, and determining that it was a test protocol. To better keep them off balance, Kelon and two of the security detail planted several charges on different levels.

Once all set, Krynn ran the program. Then they all moved as a group. Former prisoners moved with their liberators, hurriedly trying to keep up. The Jedi had been upfront with them, nobody could lag. He wanted to save them all, but this plan revolved around everyone keeping up. Nobody believed he'd leave them behind, but they also didn't want to spend another moment in the prison facility. The motley group stayed with their liberators, the stronger helping the weaker along.

In the nerve center of the main complex, Lor Alandrek was demanding answers. Newly arrived he listened to the report the main staff gave. It was not going the way he would have preferred. Alarms were going off on multiple levels of the other complex, and according to the computer, they were heading to the power core. He didn't question why, especially with how the Jedi had been able to evade his forces for so long. He just saw a chance to finally catch the rogue and bring him in.

Gast was on his way, with his elite team of SPINTAC hunters. Once the power was shut down over there, he'd go in with them and take this Jedi down. Finally, things were going to his favor. The only thing he would need to find out, was how much the Governor had seen. Better yet, it would be more helpful if the Jedi killed her. That way he wouldn't have to worry about how much she knew. That would mean her security detail would have to be dealt with, but that wouldn't be anything for Gast and his team.

The vehicle bay was silent. The guards inside were on alert, had been since the Jedi had infiltrated the complex. Sergeant Jyn Ursa flexed her right hand. Sparks of pain shot up her arm, a reminder of those years ago when she was wounded in the Rebellion. She could hear, but the other couldn't, the mechanical motions of her hand. At the time she had been glad to have the use of that arm again, even if it had taken months to truly think of it as hers. Now, it acted up every so often.

Her hand was acting up now, and she flexed it, to keep the motion. Through the sensors on the hand, she could feel the grip of her blaster. So, there wasn't a good chance of her breaking it, but she wanted it to feel loose, ready. Jyn had taken her hand to the prison doctor, but he didn't see any reason behind the pain. After the third time, he just didn't see her anymore. She hadn't gone to a civilian doctor, because at this point she was just used to soldiering on.

The alert came that the invaders had headed towards the power core. The main facility was ordering her people to form a line behind them and hold. She was told to keep five people on for the safety of the vehicle bay. Jyn thought that was stupid. Something about them heading to the power core didn't sit right with her. Unlike Lor and her higher ups, she wasn't underestimating this Jedi. If he could infiltrate the Governor's visit, the Jedi wouldn't make the mistake of getting trapped. Even if the main focus was to blow up the facility, it'd take the Jedi with it. She didn't think whomever that was, would be suicidal.

It wasn't her call to make, but rather her lieutenant's. He was a career corrections officer, and he didn't second guess the order, especially with Lor's name thrown in. He chose her to remain behind, along with four others. He personally led the rest down to form the line Lor was commanding.

They hadn't been gone more than ten minutes when the door opened back up. Not sure if it was the lieutenant and the others, she held off giving the order to fire. As she saw who was coming through, she realized that it wouldn't have mattered. Two figures, holding three lightsabers, bolted through the door and then the air was ripe with blaster fire.

Two of her people fell, and Jyn scrambled over to them. Returning fire, she barely had time to check their vitals. Yet, with weighted anxiety, she found them to still be breathing. It was then that she knew they were hit with stun bolts. She also knew that the fight was over. Behind her, the hum of a lit lightsaber resonated. Across the way another of her people was being held at lightsaber point, and the last of them was being held at blaster point.

"Funny, back in the Rebellion I always dreaded facing Darth Vader," Jyn Ursa said. "Do what you came here for, just leave my people alive."

"Okay, I need the codes to the transport over there," the Jedi who had his blade on her said. "I'm also going to have to ask you to push your weapon away."

She winced in pain as she slid the blaster rifle away. One of the people, who oddly was wearing prison armor, picked it up. Behind him she saw a mass of people that were entering the vehicle bay behind the attackers. They looked ragged and gaunt, but her eyes went back to her people. All were secured in their own bindings.

"Your arm, there is something wrong with it," the Jedi said as he deactivated his lightsaber. "It pains you. Ah, mechanical."

"What is it to you?" she barked.

He seemed to be very concerned, "Let me see. Do you mind if I look at it, before I bind you? I know it is causing you pain."

"Jedi, don't be foolish," one of the other said. "She'll attack you."

He reached out with the Force and Jyn felt her pain lessen. She briefly wondered if he was still present enough to stop her if she attacked, but she was without her weapon. Making a fist would only hurt worse, and she wasn't sure she could get a punch off that would make a difference. Even if she hit him, the others would be able to attack her. So she bided her time.

"There it is," he said after moving his hand down from organic limb to the mechanical replacement. "One of your sensors is overstimulating your nerves. If we reset it, that should help you with the pain."

"Can you do that?" the Governor said. "Why chance it?"

"In order to do this, I have to reset the hand," Krynn said. "After you received the hand, did you ever receive a large shock to it?"

Not sure about this Jedi, she decided that maybe attacking him wasn't such a bad idea. She reared back with her left hand, only for him to turn it and she found herself facing the ground. Jyn turned her head and the Jedi was shaking his head; she had been right the first time. Her attacking him hadn't solved a thing, and now she was scared and powerless.

"In order to reset your arm, and stop your pain, I need to give it a large electrical shock," he explained. "It will hurt a lot, and for that I'm sorry."

"Why do you care?" she asked through clenched teeth.

His answer surprised her, "Because while you are locked in here, you'll be in agonizing pain. You're not my enemy, but you will try to stop me. So, I can't let you remain free. That doesn't mean I have to leave you in pain while we escape. Now brace yourself."

Without warning her hand erupted into pain and she screamed. Then it went dead, and for the first time in a long time she felt helpless. Her hand wasn't responding, felt like a dead thing on her arm. Jyn held back her emotions, not wanting to let the intruder see her weak. All she wanted was to be out of here, to be back home. To have her old painful hand back, because she felt disabled now.

Then as if by magic, feeling came back to her arm and her hand felt normal. About as normal as the mechanical hand ever felt. She felt the weight of the Jedi release her, and she pushed up. Jyn nearly cried as she pulled herself up.

The cold metallic feel of the floor came through her mechanical hand, feeling almost identical to her biological hand. There were no bursts of pain as she pushed on the mechanical hand, and as she regained her feet, she flexed her hand. Still nothing, and she finally turned to Jedi, her emotions at war. The regular shocks that had been plaguing her for years were gone, and it was all to this person that she was honor bound to fight.

"What did you do?" Jyn asked, her voice small.

Krynn pointed her towards the console, "There are veterans like you have lost limbs during the Rebellion. Some of them develop painful issues with their prosthetics. I would recommend that you get an expert take a look at it."

"Just like that?" Jyn asked. "You know I'm supposed to shoot you."

He replied, "Hard to do that without a weapon. Now I didn't come here to harm anyone, just liberate those who were falsely detained. If you wouldn't mind giving me the codes to the transport, that would get us out of here quicker."

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you that," Jyn shook her head. "No matter what you did for me."

The Jedi laughed and nodded, "I can respect that. We're going to lock you in that closet right there. Don't worry, your people should be here soon."

"You're not like what they say on the holo," she was trying herself to reconcile the Jedi versus how he was portrayed in the news cycles.

He bound her, then locked her in with the others. The only thing he did before the door shut closed, was nod at her. Then in the darkness she crawled over to her fellow guards. They were breathing, and some were coming around. Jyn quickly explained what was going on, and where they were. This calmed them down, and like the Jedi said, it wasn't long before rescue came for them. Still, after this she wasn't so sure of the news stories about the Jedi.

It took the Governor's team less than ten minutes to find the codes to the transport. Government people apparently kept similar ideas on where to store such data. Once they had the codes, the released prisoners were loaded on. Krynn and Selena were the last two to board, after all the prisoners were secure. Kelon had taken position in the back, ready to protect their flank.

In front of the transport, the massive doors began to open and then their misdirection was discovered. The guards on the outside saw the doors open, attempted to contact the vehicle bay guards, and were unsuccessful. With that being the case, they fell back on their training to disable the vehicle. Blaster fire erupted around the transport, but the vehicle was built to be hard to disable.

The armored transport roared forward, shrugging off the fire coming from the outside guards. The automatic blasters on the wall turned towards the vehicle, but their users were thrown back. It was all the time needed for the transport to barrel into the locked gates, and then through them. Inside they heard the gates grind across the outside of the transport.

Inside the prison, Lor Alandrek sat shocked as one of the prison transports barreled through the gate and kept moving outward. Even through the holo he was looking at, he could make out several figures inside. They had retrieved his special prisoners, and he knew this was bad. He may not be linked directly to those secret prisons, but it would be very hard to explain how he didn't know about them.

He thought about sending Gast out to intercept the transport, but he couldn't. There was a difference between assassinating the Governor inside the prison, then outside of it. Inside he could claim whatever he needed to, have his people doctor up a holo that covered him. Outside there were too many other factors that he couldn't control. So, he sat there cursing at his prison employees, telling them how stupid they were to let the Jedi escape.

Inside the transport, Krynn pulled out his commlink. His first call was to Lorn to set up a drop off for the rescues, but oddly he wasn't answering. After several minutes of trying, he started to think of alternate plans. He had to provide the former prisoners with safety till he could find them a place to go.

The problem were the numbers, there were too many for most of the plans he had. Before if he got to a Force Sensitive before the SPINTAC, he'd take them to a shelter or religious order to shield them. That was normally one or two, a family sometimes. However, this many people would raise flags, red flags they didn't need if they were to hide out from the Security Forces.

He could take them to the Underground, but that meant having the Governor disembark, then finding the tracking device on this transport. Krynn didn't want to get it anywhere near the entrances to the Underground till that tracker was dealt with. Then he had the problem that it looked, sounded and was built like a prison transport. It wasn't like he could just park it somewhere that wasn't heavily trafficked till he could remove the transponder. It would look out of place no matter where he hid it.

There was camouflage, but that only worked if he could find the transponder quickly. That being said, he wasn't sure where it was. His role in Security Forces hadn't gone this far. They showed him how to fight on the ground, taught him how to defend the planet from space, but these were secrets that hadn't shared with him yet. So, it was down to instinct.

Drawing on the Force, he reached out with his senses and searched for where to strike. The people on the transport, former prisoners shuffled back in fear of his recently ignited blade. No danger came to him, so he pushed out further. Filtering out what he'd normally indulge in, the pure energy around him, he pushed on. He felt the hand before it ever touched his shoulder, and he knew it held no malice towards him.

"Jedi, if you're looking for the transponders," the head of the Governor's security said. "You'll find two in the overhead compartment and one under the main body of the transport. These vehicles were designed to prevent exactly what you are planning on doing, I think."

"That complicates matters," Krynn said. "We need to keep them from tracking us. Which brings us to a very pertinent question. Is there still an us?"

"You are a criminal and a wanted person," the other said. "However, you have brought to light certain things that were hidden. Would it be too much for you to turn yourself into us?"

"To which you'll be lawfully bound to try me and my friend here," Krynn pointed towards Selena. "A process that puts us more at risk for those elements in the government, that hid these atrocities from even the Governor."

"An impasse then, Jedi," the Governor spoke up. "I can't give you aid or shelter. Even not commanding my security detail to capture you, puts me into a bad position. However, with these refugees, we have our hands full. You could just walk off and my people may not even see you."

Krynn straightened up, "That is dependent on these people staying in your custody. How can I know that they'd be safer there, than where I can hide them?"

"Because, Jedi, you asked me to trust you," the Governor stated. "Now, it is time for you to trust me. I will keep these people safe."

"Not all Security Forces are a threat, but no way to tell who isn't," Krynn advised. "There are still good people there."

"Odd for someone in your position to say," the Governor couldn't help but smile. "I take it you have some people that you'd recommend?"

"I have a list of people that might be more loyal to you and the government than Lor Alandrek," Krynn answered. "I can send you a few recommendations. That doesn't do anything for these people tonight."

"Jedi, my people won't leave them," the Governor said. "I'll call every last one of my detail in, and not a single person will get through them. I will also call an emergency meeting first thing in the morning. Will this do?"

Krynn thought a moment, looked at Selena. She was tired, he could see it in her posture. He was more than tired, with the escape done, he was starting to feel exhausted. Yet, he could also feel that they were so close to the end. All he had to do was just keep going for a bit longer, then maybe the end would be in sight.

That scared him. This overbearing presence of having to hide, to conceal had been his life from the moment he touched the Force. It was almost over, the conflict he had spent a good portion of his life fighting. That would be enough to cause him pause, but a new thought entered just then. It was a thought of what came after. As if the Force was ready to guide him towards the next step in his journey.

A matter of faith, a leap, and all to do with trust. He had a decision to make, and even with all of his teacher's lessons, one he had to make solo. Reaching out in the Force, he measured the Governor's state. She was being honest with him, saying what she felt in her heart. The honesty poured like sweet early morning sunlight through the mystical energy.

"I will trust you, Governor," Krynn said. "In the morning, your office will receive an encrypted communication on this channel." Into her hands he pressed a datapad. "I'm sorry I can't stay. May the Force be with you, all of you."

The transport stopped and the two Jedi hopped off, then it continued on. Krynn felt only the briefest moments of doubt. The reassuring hand of Selena on his back brought him to the present. He knew he still had to help her. So far she had gone with him on these crazy missions, but he could feel her need to start searching for her teacher. He owed her as much help as he could give. Krynn would just have to borrow the Ravenhawk from Lorn.

What he wasn't expecting was the urgent beeping from his comm. He reflexively picked it up and thumbed the activator. Before he could speak, the frantic voice of Lorn Haro was speaking almost too fast for him to understand. As he reached out into the Force, he could feel his friends fear, more than fear, unbridled panic. In moments Krynn shared that feeling.

"Krynn, they've got her, they've got Amelie!" Lorn nearly sobbed.

Krynn called back, "Who, who has her?"

"Security Forces," Lorn answered. "There was an incident…"

Awareness dawned on Krynn at that moment, "On my way."


	9. Chapter 9

Together Krynn and Selena raced towards where they had hidden his speeder bike. In preparation for the operation, the had hidden a second for Selena to use, just in case they were separated. They found hers first and she gave him a ride to where his was hidden. Then, both speeder bikes raced off into the night, their riders following the guidance of the Force.

Amelie sat scared, hoping that she'd wake up soon to find this was all a nightmare. Across from her, no less than six trained soldiers held blasters on her. She was roughly bound with her hands behind her back. The cuffs emitting a shock intermittently and randomly. As a result she couldn't concentrate, because as soon as she did, the cuffs shocked her. It wasn't like she would have known how to escape even if they weren't.

She was willing to fight to get away, but she wasn't sure she could move fast enough to dodge six blaster shots at once. To talk with her father, that was what she needed to do. He would know how to resolve this, though even as she thought it, she knew this was beyond his influence. Her abilities made her an outlaw on this world, and even Krynn Sabaac would have to turn her in if he knew.

Darkness seemed to seep in from the outside, wash over her. It was more than just darkness, this was the gnawing darkness of hopelessness. Amelie had heard the stories. They would make her disappear, and she'd never see her family again. That hurt as she loved her parents, even if she pushed against their boundaries. She knew they loved her, but what were they going to do? Were they to fight the whole system? Inside a voice said, "yes."

She held onto that thought, needed that feeling it gave her. Despite the cold dark attacking her, the warm image of her parents pushed back. Amelie could imagine her father hiring attorneys and investigators. He would use his clout with politicians to get her released, or at least keeping her from disappearing. There was no doubt about that, but a darker thought hit her as well. If these people were ready to kidnap her, and had made as many people disappeared, as her friend said. What would they end up doing to her family if they fought back?

With that thought, the darkness surged to overtake her. However, light remained and it pushed back. This time it wasn't a thought about her parents, but rather a feeling that made it past the restraints. It was calm, confident and very much powerful. The Jedi fought against people like these. This person wouldn't stop fighting, but rather would always continue. Stories of the Jedi were widespread, eclipsing the stories of horrors at the hands of SPINTAC.

Amelie raised her head defiantly at one of the six soldiers holding her. Behind their armor and cloth masks, they were beings, living beings. They had wants, dreams and desires. It also meant they were fallible, able to make mistakes that she could capitalize on. She held no delusions that she'd be able to outsmart them, Amelie just wasn't ready to admit defeat. That was when the feeling came again, even as her bindings shocked her.

"Got a little spunk left in you, don't you?" one of the SPINTAC officers asked her. "Well you can remember this, my children will never live in fear of one of you aberrations."

Whatever he was about to say after that was interrupted as the vehicle ground to a dead stop. As it did, the repulsors keeping it off the ground gave out and the whole vehicle shook violently. Several of the guards were thrown, and Amelie was only kept from doing so by her shackles. They hadn't given her any room to move her arms, and as such, she stayed put while her captors bounced around.

Outside blasterfire struck out through the night. Amelie's mind raced as she heard the people outside yell information to one another, trying to make sense of it. "Incoming," "burst shots," and "coordinate your attacks," came and went as the sound of what sounded like speeder bikes zoomed by. What caught her attention though was a sound that defied her experience. It sounded like the snap of a whip and the hiss of a snake. The sound happened twice more, and then she heard the officers' voices outside raise a pitch.

"Jedi!" one screamed.

Krynn and Selena had caught up with the speeder transport that carried Lorn's daughter. Having met her, Krynn had an easier time locating her than if she had been a stranger. Using the Force to guide him, he led Selena on a haphazard route of roads and fields before they intercepted the transport.

Ahead of it was a Security Forces speeder and there was another behind it. The one pulling up the rear was modified with a blaster turret and a raised bed for the gunner to sit on. That one was the first vehicle that needed to be taken out. Afterwards, they'd have to block the transport in. If they didn't, then Amelie's captors would be able to continue on while Krynn and Selena took care of the first two vehicles.

Luckily Selena was with him, as doing this alone would have complicated matters a bit. He sent her after the lead speeder, while he went after the tail speeder. His BARC turned sharply and Krynn ignited his left hand saber. His right hand would be needed to keep the bike's throttle steady. Two blaster bolts came from vehicle mounted blaster, and he was able to deflect those back.

One clipped the side of the speeder, the other came right back at the shooter. The person on the gun moved to avoid the incoming blast and found themselves off balance. Krynn pushed hard through the Force, and the gunner's momentum was added to that power. With a shriek of alarm, the gunner fell to the ground, armor absorbing much of the impact. It was still enough to knock the wind out of the gunner's lungs, and kept the trooper from getting back up immediately.

Throwing his offhand blade, Krynn guided it through the repulsor coils, and the speeder immediately crashed into the ground. He returned his saber back to his hand, and then pushed it into his trench coat pocket. Turning his speeder bike around, he expertly sped back towards the speeder carrying Amelie. From his vantage he could already see the lead speeder coming to an abrupt stop. It was time.

Krynn brought up his saber again, blue blade slashing through one repulsor as Selena's did the same on the opposite side. Then they peeled off as the troopers and officers from the front and back speeders opened fire. The two Jedi quickly sped away and turned back for another attack run. This time, using the Force they threw the attackers away from the vehicles and along the ground.

Selena brought her speeder bike to a stop first, in front of the lead disabled vehicle. She parried one blaster bolt, before pushing that attacker into another one. Both combatants slammed into each other with an audible crack as armor hit armor. The Jedi had a mere moments peace to look towards where Krynn was, before another trooper attacked. She batted away her blasterfire, before reducing the other woman's blaster to confetti.

Krynn had pulled up alongside the transport, and hopped on top of the roof for a better view. Through the Force he felt the occupants of the transport moving to intercept. The rear speeder had an occupant trying for the blaster turret again. Moving deftly, Krynn flicked his hand out and the first officer out was thrown several meters away from the fighting.

He jumped down with a heavy slash, taking a blaster rifle apart, and nearly bisecting the user. With his main hand, he threw his lightsaber, and it took out the blaster turret, cutting it in half. Bringing it back to his hand, he brought his off hand up to deflect another shot. Leading off, he once more sliced through armor, barely stopping before biting further into the flesh below.

The officer dropped the weapon with a scream and fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Krynn immediately leaped toward one of the other troopers exiting the rear speeder, with him already in the sights. He pushed again through the Force, but this trooper maintained composure to fire as he did so. The bolt got close, but ended up hitting an officer exiting the transport. The man went down hard and was unmoving.

The Jedi saw that same trooper about to fire again, but this time he shot out his hand, fingers outstretched. If he pulled or pushed, the shot could go wild again, hitting someone else. That wasn't a risk he wanted to take, instead he was going to use an ability that most other Jedi would frown upon. Reaching into the Force he shot lightning out of his hand.

The trooper dropped to the ground, still breathing, but out of the fight. Another of the transport officers saw this and began looking for cover to fire from. Krynn landed in front of him. The officer raised his weapon, only to find it in two parts, and a slash along his chest. The wound ached, but wasn't fatal. In the next instance he was thrown back as the Jedi put his hand out.

The remaining officers in the transport decided their best bet was to shoot from the inside. Blaster fire erupted around Krynn, and he immediately went into a defensive form to counter them all. His sabers twisted and turned in what seemed sporadic movements, but each one connected with an incoming blaster bolt. However, even as good as he was, some got through.

One blaster bolt singed his shoulder, another was just five centimeters above his head. Another hit just before him at his feet. It was then that he knew that if this continued, he'd have to change this game plan. Luckily for him he saw Selena's blue blade slice into the transport and draw their attention. Following suit, he used his sabers to cut a hole into the transport.

Once inside he sent a push again, sending all the occupants flying backwards. The only one left in the same position was Amelie, still chained to the transport. Rushing forward he pulled with the Force, ripping the weapons out of the stunned hands of the officers. Then he pointed his right hand lightsaber; not a one made a move, opting to raise their hands in surrender.

Selena entered behind him, and he let her take over watch on those in the transport. Meanwhile he used his blade to cut the binds that held Amelie down, freeing her. He noted her surprise as she finally got a good look at him, and also noticed the red blinking light of a recording device. It would have gotten a good look at him as he held the officers at bay, and it definitely heard what Amelie said.

"Krynn, is that you? It is you? What are you doing here; why are you holding a lightsaber?" Amelie began and her mind caught up with her. "You're the Jedi! All this time, and that means.."

"Let's get you out of here," Krynn began. "I know you have questions, but now speed is of the essence."

With that he led her out to where his BARC was, and started the engine back up. Already officers and troopers were regrouping, they had to hurry. Selena made it back to her speeder bike, and they both took off at the same time. Each heading a different direction, with a meet up location picked as they had chosen on the way. Behind them the SPINTAC forces fired, but it was useless as they were already gone.

Krynn click on his comm unit, "Master Onderan, we have her and we're on the way home."

"Good job," Sey'la commed back. "You've had a long night, why don't you get some rest"

"We may have bigger concerns," Krynn went to say more, but his master cut in.

"Without preparation, you were probably seen," she said. "We'll deal with that in the morning. Right now even Jedi need their rest. I'll pass along your success."

Within hours the news was all over the holo channels. News anchors calmly relayed the facts about the jailbreak, and the identity of the Jedi. Personalities jumped in with their own views, opinions that raced from scandalous to shocked. Investigators from both Security Forces and the news holos raced to the prison, while three exhausted people made it back to the Underground.

Lorn watched in trepidation as the news holos interchanged from the carnage at the prison, to showing Krynn's squadron holo. From what he could see, it looked like the damage was mainly around the entrance of the prison. He knew his friend had made it out fine, because he finally got the message Krynn had left earlier. Which made Lorn hang his head in shame.

His friend had called for him, had already done the impossible, and then Lorn had begged him to do another act of impossibility. Hadn't even thought about it, just knew that Krynn was the only one that could save his little girl. Now his secret was out, his public life on this planet obliterated in one shot. Lorn reached for his Correllian Whiskey bottle, because he knew he should have felt worse about it.

Instead all he was worried about was his daughter's safety. Which Krynn would be the first on to tell him, was more important. Yet, the brave young man deserved a moment's pause for the death of his life. No matter what happened next, his life would be lived in the shadows. His young friend deserved better, a life among the stars in the light. That was something Lorn could actually do for him. It would be a small thing, but the least he could do.

Beside him his holo receiver rang, nearly making him drop the glass of whiskey to the floor. Hurriedly, excitedly, he hit the receiver and an image formed over his desk. Once the figure came into focus, Lorn let out a pensive breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Lorn, Krynn here," his Jedi friend said. "We have Amelie and she is safe and sound!"

"Is she okay?" Lorn asked in a whisper, the strength leaving his legs. He searched for the chair near the holo.

"You bet she is," came a woman's voice behind Krynn. "Come on, let's let father and daughter have a moment. Besides, I think you have some fans here that want to congratulate you."

"Dad?" Amelie came into view. She was beautiful, but worn out. Her hair was all messy, not attentively groomed like normal. Her eyes were shot and streaked, her shoulders slumped.

He wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms, shelter her and never let her go. To be there, wash away her tears and tell her that it was all going to be okay. He almost acted on it, racing down to the hidden entrance he knew about for the Underground. She was safe, and when the Security Forces came, safer there than with him. So, he had to make do with being able to see her through the holo.

"My little girl," his voice slightly cracked, but he spoke more confidently. "Are you okay, did they do anything?"

"No, Dad," he saw her sadly smile at him caller her, "little girl." "I'm fine, a little sore. Krynn got to me in time. You should have seen him."

Lorn couldn't help but shake his head, "He's one of a kind."

"Dad, he's the Jedi," Amelie's voice turned more direct. "Why didn't you let me know?"

"Because, because, I didn't want you to live the life he did," Lorn knew he had to be honest with her. They were always honest with each other, which is why she trusted him, even if she pushed against his rules. "I've seen him get into jams, and worried about him dying so many times. I wanted more for my daughter, more than I could give him."

"I don't understand," she said. "I, this ability I have. I know you tried, but why not ask him?"

Lorn's head fell in shame, "Because I wanted to have my little girl around for a little longer. The life of a Jedi is sacrifice for others, and I selfishly just wanted you safe and sound."

"Dad!" Amelie wanted nothing more than hug her father through the holo. "You're not selfish. I'm not a little girl anymore though, and these abilities…They're….I don't know how to deal with them."

Lorn nodded, "I should have called them in sooner. Listen to what Krynn and his teacher have to say. I will talk to them about helping you out. I'm sorry, so sorry."

"I'm okay, Dad," Amelie tried to console her father. "When can I see you?"

"We'll need to probably hold off for a couple of days," Lorn explained. "Just to throw off Security Forces, but I am coming to see you, count on that. Now, if you'll put Krynn on, I need to talk with him. Love you, Amelie."

"Love you too, Dad," his daughter gave him her first full smile of the night before she went off to find Krynn.

Sey'la Onderan watched her younger students flock around their returning hero. As usual he was trying to talk to them all, and failing. Too many questions from young minds to be answered by anyone. Still he did his best, even with as tired as he felt. Beside him Selena attempted to help him out, but she too was overwhelmed by the questions of the young. They took it in stride, and soon Sey'la was ushering her younger charges off to their rooms.

Lorn's daughter, Amelie, came for Krynn and he warily followed her back to the holo transmitter. That left Selena alone at the table, and the young woman took an unguarded moment to put her head on the table in front of her. The Jedi Master didn't need the Force to read that. She too had felt very similar after her first solo outing. She did wonder if this newcomer had felt the change tonight.

Sey'la pulled a blanket around Selena's shoulders, causing the young woman to bolt up in surprise. Seeing Sey'la, the younger woman relaxed and laid her head back down on the table. Finding a place beside her, the Jedi Master kept Selena company till Krynn came back.

When he did, the kitchen staff brought out something light for both returning heroes to eat. A warm soup that would help revitalize them, while not being too heavy on the stomach. Both Jedi hungrily laid into their meals, while the kitchen staff kept them company. It was the perfect time for a teacher to make an exit.

Sometimes there were times when a grade was needed, a push given, and sometimes space. She looked back once more, wondering if they both felt the change. He had completed more than enough challenges to attain his knighthood, and his power reflected it. Selena was no longer just the student that had come here, she too had grown. There was still more for them both to learn, but Selena too was ready for the knighting ceremony.

The Force and Fate truly did work in strange ways. Sey'la would need to make plans for the next day. Two students would enter, and two Knights would leave. The only question was what came next for them. For her, she had many more students to teach, and if she were lucky another like him. Maybe more, as several of the younger students showed promise.


End file.
